


Pihaššašiš

by Kami_Shiroi



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold, 聖闘士星矢Ω | Saint Seiya Omega
Genre: AU, Crossdressing, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 57,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Shiroi/pseuds/Kami_Shiroi
Summary: Аид повержен. Священная Война окончена. Афина и ее воинство празднуют победу, однако, осколок меча Аида застрял в сердце Пегаса. Казалось бы, к чему это?





	1. Бутафор

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WTF Saint Seiya 2018 (diary.ru)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=WTF+Saint+Seiya+2018+%28diary.ru%29).



> 1\. Эта история началась в 2008 году, когда автор был юн и радостно упарывался по Классике. В один из дней ему привиделся маленький полуподвальный бар и хмурый одноглазый блондин за стойкой. И, заметьте, за шесть лет до всякого Ассасина! 2. Для названия использован эпитет лувийского бога грозы Тешуба, переводится как “сияющий”, иногда сопоставляется с именем древнегреческого крылатого коня Пегаса. 3. Главы расположены в логическом порядке, отчего возникает небольшая путаница с хронологией.

После двух недель непрерывной качки до смерти хотелось пройтись по твердой земле, хряпнуть стаканчик чего-нибудь крепкого и завалить горячую красотку. С первым желанием Десмаск расправился быстро, едва только покинул сходни трансатлантического парохода «Атлант» – и больше никакого океана, ни за какие деньги, будь оно все проклято! – и неторопливым, но деловитым шагом занятого человека направился прочь, хотя внутри все так и вопило, и крутилось, и вертелось, и требовало пуститься в пляс, вскачь, пусть даже ноги заплетаются после долгого морского путешествия, запеть во все горло одну из тех песен, что он выучил «там», потому что наконец-то! Свобода, дьявол вас всех забери! Он выжил, он сдюжил, он снова свободный человек!  
Одним только богам известно, каких усилий воли ему стоило скрутить самого себя и пережить, перетерпеть, продолжать вести себя как ни в чем не бывало. В конце концов, он – добропорядочный человек, возвращается домой после долгого отсутствия по рабочим делам.  
Он – Десмаск остановился, поймав краем глаза свое отражение в витрине магазина, повернулся, оглядел себя, поправил узел галстука, чуть-чуть взъерошил непокорные черные с проседью волосы, лихо подмигнул продавщице, которая эту витрину мыла изнутри, и продолжил свой путь, – уважаемый господин Маниголдо, путешественник и художник-авангардист. На днях «Таймс» разродились хвалебной статьей в адрес его последней работы. А в «Таймс», господа, не пишут о всяких проходимцах.  
Навстречу бежал мальчишка, размахивая свежей газетой.  
– Спешите узнать! Всего двадцать центов! Последние новости! Стройка плотины Гувера остановлена! Принцесса Минерва выступает с речью в Палате Лордов! Народ Техаса подал петицию об отделении от Соединенных Штатов! Спешите! Из австралийской колонии сбежали опасные преступники! – Последняя новость, выкрикнутая нарочито громко, как самая «горячая», неприятно царапнула, Десмаск слегка замедлил шаг, но сохранил ровное выражение на лице. – «Таймс»! Всего двадцать центов! Покупайте «Таймс»! Только последние новости!  
Резко затормозив перед ним, юнец громко шмыгнул носом и загнусавил:  
– Добрый господин, возьмите газету! Всего двадцать центов! Последние новости!  
Охапка тонких, чуть желтоватых бумажных листков покачивалась в воздухе, в ноздри бил запах свежей типографской краски. Глаза Десмаска против его воли так и норовили прикипеть к жирному черному заголовку, в складках газетных листов можно было разобрать слово «побег» и еще что-то, несомненно связанное с колонией.  
Он запустил руку в карман брюк, где у него по привычке болталась всякая мелочь, вытащил на ощупь, не глядя, монетку нужного номинала и кинул ее мальчишке. Тот ловко поймал ее, попробовал по привычке на зуб и протянул газету, скороговоркой выпалив слова благодарности.  
Десмаск поудобнее перехватил свой небольшой саквояж, сунул газету меж его сложенных ручек и, оглядевшись, заторопился в сторону небольшого кафе на улице. Там он, устроившись как можно удобнее в легком плетеном кресле, пристроил багаж под столиком и развернул газету.  
Официантка положила перед ним меню, он, не глядя, буркнул: «Кофе, и покрепче».  
Все его внимание занимала первая полоса.  
Набранный огромным жирным кеглем заголовок буквально кричал: «Беспрецедентный побег из изолированной колонии!»  
Чуть ниже, более мелко, но с не меньшим накалом было написано следующее:  
«По сообщению Западного Новостного Телеграфного Агентства, не далее, чем две недели назад, из обособленной австралийской колонии был совершен побег не менее чем двух десятков заключенных. Воспользовавшись отсутствием регулярной охраны, они достигли порта Сидней, откуда с помощью австралийского берегового транспорта добрались до Порт-А на острове Тасмания, где пробрались на сухогруз, доставивший необходимые товары и новых заключенных. Благодаря приобретенным в колонии навыкам выживания беглые заключенные долгое время оставались в буквальном смысле этого слова невидимыми для экипажа и даже для офицеров охраны. Нежелательные пассажиры были обнаружены совершенно случайно, уже по прибытии в пункт назначения Порт-Б. Большая часть была поймана и обезврежена моряками, но нескольким, самым матерым и опасным, удалось беспрепятственно сойти на берег и затеряться среди местных жителей.  
По запросу Агентства из Управления Колониями и Тюрьмами были доставлены личные дела и фотографии сбежавших. Подробности ищите на странице 4.  
Редакция «Таймс» призывает всех своих читателей к осторожности и внимательности. Помните, эти люди – очень опасны, не знают страха и руководствуются в своих деяниях не честью и совестью, а исключительно низменными личными потребностями. Увидев кого-нибудь из них на улице или в общественном заведении, рекомендуем покинуть то место, по возможности не привлекая к себе внимания, и как можно скорее поставить в известность местные полицейские силы».  
Десмаск нервно перелистнул страницы и замер. В «Таймс» не пожалели отдать на выдержки из личных дел и фото целый разворот. На каждой странице были напечатаны по две фотографии, довольно паршивого качества, надо сказать, к каждой прилагалась целая колонка текста.  
Он судорожно вдохнул. Едва увидев заголовок, он подспудно ожидал увидеть свою собственную физиономию – его и в самом деле фотографировали перед отправкой, как полагается, на полосатом фоне, в фас и профиль, с номерной табличкой на уровне груди, хотя потом уверили, что в его личном деле не останется никаких компрометирующих сведений. Плевал он на компромат – его месть стоила всего, что он вынес, – но все же не хотелось вот так разочароваться в собственной стране. Но не пришлось. Со страницы четыре на него вылупилась настолько страхолюдная рожа, что под нещадной ретушью он едва-едва разобрал немного похожие на его собственные черты лица.  
Краем глаза он ухватил какое-то движение рядом, дернулся, в последний момент сдержав движение рукой, которым можно было бы убить на месте практически любого человека, но тут, на главной улице процветающего Порта-В, он был всего лишь мирным художником, и если имело смысл кого-либо опасаться, то это карманников.  
Официантка бесшумно поставила перед ним маленькую чашку, от которой поднимался аромат хорошо сваренного крепкого эспрессо. Сказала мягким глубоким голосом, кивнув подбородком на газетный разворот:  
– Из-за таких, как они, честные люди не могут чувствовать себя в безопасности.  
– Да, страшные люди, – спокойно согласился Десмаск, свернул газету и потянулся к кофе. Сделав глоток, он покатал жидкость на языке и, прикрыв глаза, проглотил горячий бодрящий комок. – Отличный у вас кофе.  
Официантка довольно порозовела.  
– Благодарю вас. Если что-то понадобится, зовите.  
Оставшись наедине с чашечкой кофе – и в самом деле отличного, он ни разу не покривил душой, – он вернулся к газете. Сложив ее для удобства пополам, погрузился в чтение. Четыре человека, сбежавшие из австралийской колонии, судя по кратким описаниям совершенных ими преступлений, и в самом деле были страшными людьми. Краткий перечень преступлений – похоже, газетчики выбрали самые яркие эпизоды, – мог бы послужить отличным пособием для написания самого ужасающего в истории триллера.  
Увы, сам Десмаск писательским даром не владел.  
А вот те, кто прописал его двойнику преступные наклонности – вполне. Десмаск брезгливо скривил губы, читая про маньяка-скорняка и его коллекцию человеческих лиц, срезанных, выдубленных и обработанных специальным способом, превратившим куски кожи и волос в жуткие в своей реалистичности маски. Но даже в такой жути было что-то знакомое: в памяти мелькали смутные обрывки воспоминаний о полутемных залах, на стенах, потолке и полу которых были многочисленные человеческие лица. Но вот были ли они когда-то частью других, некогда живых людей? Был ли он их убийцей? На этот вопрос у него ответа не было. Хотя маски он любил и мастерил. Долгие дни своего нахождения в колонии тем и спасался, что кочевал из одного поселения в другое и резал деревянные обрядовые маски, лил из гипса посмертные особо важным клиентам.  
Через эту свою работу он и познакомился с остальными тремя, и даже немного поучаствовал в побеге.  
Дочитывать статью он не стал. Так, пробежался глазами – перечень совершенных ими преступлений его совершенно не интересовал, тем более, что он был далеко не полным, например, мародерство там и вовсе не упоминалось. Перевернув страницу, он углубился в чтение нового декрета правительства – скучное и малоинформативное чтиво, которое только и можно, что запивать горьким, как стрихнин, кофе.  
Спустя полчаса он закончил читать газету, уделив равное внимание и репортажу о выступлении принцессы Минервы в Сенате, и пространной статье, посвященной проблемам возведения плотины Гувера, которая обещала стать самой большой плотиной если не в мире, то в Северной Америке точно. Несколько легких эссе на последней странице он также не обошел вниманием, насладившись ими словно десертом, потом аккуратно свернул газету и уложил ее в саквояж.  
Поднялся, оставив деньги по счету и еще немного сверх того, на чай, и легкой походкой совершенно законопослушного гражданина направился к вокзалу.

По эту сторону Атлантического океана Порт-В был не только самым крупным городом, но также носил гордое звание самого большого транспортного узла. Вокзал – помпезное здание в стиле рококо – занимал приличную территорию почти в самом центре города; когда его строили, Порт-В пока еще был просто городком, и вокзал возвышался на окраине как подгулявший аристократ в трущобах. Но со временем город разросся, жилые дома, магазины, склады протянулись вдоль железнодорожных путей, и вокзал неожиданно для себя оказался почти в самом центре. Да к тому же его извечный противник – порт, выстроенный в суперсовременном стиле, не мог посоперничать с ним ни красотой зданий, ни видами. Так что, оказавшись на вокзале, Десмаск неожиданно для себя очутился в самом центре городской жизни.  
Он присвистнул, проводив взглядом фланирующих под ручку девиц в легких летних платьях. Одна обернулась и лукаво подмигнула, но он с сожалением отвернулся и направил свои стопы в центральное здание, к кассам.  
Огромный зал с высокими потолками, украшенными лепниной, с деревянными панелями и бархатными портьерами, освещаемый тремя здоровенными хрустальными люстрами, больше всего подходил для проведения какого-нибудь помпезного приема, где декольте, тарталетки, венский вальс и шампанское в высоких хрустальных бокалах. Но там, где он ожидал бы увидеть бал, шумело настоящее людское море. Сотни, тысячи людей одновременно говорили, перемещались, ругались, прощались, встречались, искали или пытались сдать багаж, предъявляли документы и искали выход к платформам. Покрутив головой, Десмаск уверенно направился вправо – в дальнем углу он углядел надпись «Кассы», а под ней несколько очередей. Пристроившись в одной не самой длинной, он принялся изучать расписание.  
Еще находясь на сухогрузе, где они как крысы прятались от команды по всяким грязным закуткам, он чувствовал, что должен вернуться. В Город. То не был его родной город, где он родился и вырос. По правде, свою родину Десмаск давно прогнал из памяти вместе с воспоминаниями о семье. Не помнил он и тех многочисленных городов и городков, в которых жил то ночь, то целую неделю, пока кочевал по стране в поисках себя. Где-то нравилось, где-то было так паршиво, что хоть волком вой. Но только попав в Город, он, впервые на своей памяти, почувствовал себя дома.  
Странное чувство. В Городе тоже было до черта всякого дерьма. Трущобы и притоны, воры и проститутки, продажная полиция и мающиеся от зажратости толстосумы. Но все это становилось совершенно неважно по сравнению с тем, какое чувство умиротворения и защищенности окатило его, стоило ему только ступить на платформу из вагона.  
Так вот, еще на сухогрузе Десмаск понял, что он возвращается домой. Домой, туда, где стоит без дела его мастерская. Домой, где он знает каждый закоулок. Домой, к любимой пивнушке; если повезет, то толстушка Джин все еще не замужем и безбожно разбавляет пиво, но за ее улыбку с милыми ямочками он бы простил и не такое. Впрочем, даже если замужем, все равно простит все что угодно. Домой, где днем небо синее-синее, где от простого воздуха пьянит и кружит голову. Домой, где на городском кладбище есть одна родная могила.  
Домой.  
За ностальгическими воспоминаниями – и все же, формы Джин был вот такими, или память играет с ним злую шутку? – подошла его очередь. Десмаск ловко выудил из внутреннего кармана документы и наклонился к окошку кассы.  
– Один до Города.  
Из окошка на него глянули огромные глаза в роговой оправе – прям сова лупоглазая!  
– На какое число?  
– На сегодня, девушка.  
На очкастую сову, то есть, кассиршу, обращение не произвело впечатления. Она медленно хлопала тяжелыми веками совсем без ресниц, пока разглядывала расписание. Потом сказала:  
– На сегодня остался только мягкий.  
– Сколько?  
Она назвала сумму. Только необходимость изображать благовоспитанного джентльмена заставила Десмаска не высказать вслух свое мнение теми самыми словами, которых он набрался среди самого блистательного австралийского общества. Вместо этого он улыбнулся, понадеявшись, что действительно улыбнулся, а не оскалился, и ответил:  
– Оформляйте.  
Очкастая сова-кассирша заставила его расстаться с кругленькой суммой. Посмотрев на свой изрядно отощавший кошелек, Десмаск вздохнул и затолкал его поглубже в саквояж. До самого Города придется ехать впроголодь.  
До отправления ему оставалось сделать лишь пару звонков. Разменяв купюру на монетки, он вошел в телефонную кабинку и так хитро поставил саквояж, что заблокировал дверь намертво. Теперь открыть ее можно было только изнутри, а снаружи – ни за что. Обеспечив себе безопасность, он самым внимательным образом осмотрел сам аппарат и кабинку. Смешно, конечно, считать, что за ним кто-то следит (нет, наверное, следят, но те, о ком он знает, всего лишь присматривают за ним), но береженого боги берегут. И только удостоверившись, что телефонный аппарат не принесет ему неприятных сюрпризов, скормил аппарату несколько монеток.  
Потертые кнопки телефонного аппарата немного поскрипывали под его пальцами, пока он медленно набирал номер – средство для экстренной связи как раз на тот момент, когда потребуется.  
Почти сразу же в трубке пошли гудки – этот номер напрямую связывался с адресатом, минуя телефонисток. Тихий щелчок дал понять, что ему ответили.  
Десмаск набрал воздуху, потому что внезапно показалось, что стало нечем дышать, и на выдохе четко и ясно проговорил условную фразу:  
– Господа Сфинкс, Гарпия и Ликаон прибыли к параду планет, – выждал несколько секунд и повесил трубку на рычаг. Когда он отнял руку от аппарата, ее слегка потряхивало, пришлось энергично потрясти ее, посжимать пальцы, прежде чем зачерпнуть еще одну горсть монет.  
На этот раз в трубке долго трещало, прежде чем трубку подняла барышня-телефонистка и любезно соединила с нужным номером. Десмаск мысленно считал длинные гудки: один, два, три, четыре, ну возьми же трубку, дебил! Наконец, где-то на пятнадцатом счете, раздался щелчок, и приятный девичий голос сказал:  
– Алло. Дом Кардинале. Слушаю вас.  
– Эм… мне нужен Дита. Он дома?  
– Да, муж дома, – ничуть не сомневаясь ответила собеседница, чем повергла его в новую волну шока. – Как вас представить?  
– Де… мое имя Маниголдо, миссис Кардинале.  
Трубка донесла восторженный вдох.  
– О, тот самый Маниголдо? Автор той восхитительной маски? «Альриши*»?! Не могу налюбоваться на нее, сэр. Вы просто волшебник! О, простите, я заболталась. Подождите минуту, сейчас я приглашу его.  
Трубка еле слышно клацнула о столик, чуткое ухо Десмаска уловило торопливый шаг и восклик: «Милый, тебя к телефону мистер Маниголдо!».  
– Это ты? – резко, без церемоний спросил Дита, едва взял трубку.  
– Я, – подтвердил он и почувствовал, что на лицо налезает ничем не обоснованная счастливая улыбка. Нет, даже – лыба.  
Старинный приятель, Афродита Кардинале, манерный красавчик, которого он как-то пытался подснять, приняв за смазливую девчонку. Пара выбитых зубов оказалась достаточным доказательством того, как крупно он ошибся. Как всегда, вспомнив тот случай, Десмаск скользнул языком по внутренней стороне зубов, пока кончик не провалился в гладкую дырку – те самые зубы выпали именно отсюда. Старый друг, на которого всегда можно было положиться. Потому что выстоит, что бы ни случилось, как последний бастион. А то, как он выглядит, совсем ни при чем.  
– Я видел «Таймс». Твоя работа окончена?  
– Я не читал, но… Ты женился?  
Друг тяжело вздохнул прямо в трубку.  
– Я сделал так, как мы договаривались. Весь мир считает, что мастер масок Маниголдо настолько эксцентричен, что никогда не выходит из дома и никого не принимает у себя.  
– Спасибо. Ты даже не знаешь, насколько я благодарен…  
– По правде говоря, ты вовремя. Те маски, что ты оставил, уже закончились.  
Десмаск ухмыльнулся.  
– Ну, тогда я вырежу новые.  
Он не видел, но мог поклясться, что Дита сейчас улыбается – своей обычной, немного насмешливой улыбкой.  
Загремела, пропадая в монетоприемнике, еще одна монета. Десмаск зажал в руке оставшиеся. Разговор следовало прекращать.  
– У меня билет на сегодня. Точнее, уже через полчаса.  
– Я понял, встречу.  
Трубка клацнула в последний раз, и в динамике раздались короткие гудки – друг был не из тех, кто будет предаваться бессмысленным ностальгическим переживаниям.  
Десмаск поднял саквояж, освободив дверь; со стороны, если за ним кто-то наблюдает – по делу или от скуки, – казалось, что он просто взял и поднял свой багаж. Одернув пиджак и снова взлохматив прическу, глядя на тусклое отражение в замызганном окне кабинки, он вышел и направился к платформам.  
Поезд до Города был подан на четвертый путь. Мягкий вагон был прицеплен к составу четвертым, если считать от паровоза, а сразу за ним шел вагон-ресторан. И место у него тоже было четвертое.  
Десмаск считал, что это восхитительно удачная комбинация.

*Альриша - альфа Рыб


	2. Бармен

Рабочий день в баре «У Одноглазых» заканчивался с рассветом. Стоило только краешку неба начать розоветь, как Хёга решительно и бескомпромиссно выгнал всех припозднившихся гуляк и закрыл тяжелую дверь, подперев ее для надежности дубовым засовом. Иногда, особо упорствующих в своем пристрастии к зеленому змию и тем коктейлям, что смешивал бармен и хозяин в одном лице, приходилось выкидывать, протаскивая до двери за шкирку, как котят.  
А затем, оставив зал для уборки единственной официантке и поваренку, углубился в подсчеты.  
Пока он считал кассу, изредка поглядывал в зал, контролируя качество уборки. Стукнула задняя дверь, пропуская в бар второго из братьев – Айзака, что заведовал расположенной на верхних этажах маленькой гостиницей. Постояльцев в ней было немного, этот небольшой бизнес братья держали скорее ради прикрытия, чем прибыли. Реальные доходы у них были совсем другие.  
– Доброе утро, – Хёга закончил щелкать костяшками счетов, аккуратно записал в гроссбух получившуюся сумму, а вырученные за ночь деньги сложил в плотную пачку.  
– Доброе, – Айзак плюхнулся на высокий барный стул и повалился на стойку. – Кофе, Джекоб.  
Поваренок уже нес из кухни поднос с чашечкой крепчайшего кофе – без этого дивного напитка старший из братьев ни за что не смог бы просыпаться, чтобы вести дневные дела в гостинице.  
Хёга продолжал наводить порядок за стойкой, пока старший пил свой кофе. Он помахал рукой, подзывая официантку.  
– Да, мастер? – спросила она, вытирая руки о передник.  
– Помоги сегодня Юне в гостинице, Паула, – он кивнул в сторону Айзака, чей вид красноречиво свидетельствовал о неспокойной ночи. – Примерно до двенадцати. Двойная ставка за час.  
– Прямо сейчас? – Паула не удивилась ни просьбе, ни предложению. Ее иногда просили вот так подменить старшего из хозяев и помочь младшей сестре с делами, но никогда – так рано. Впрочем, даже если бы рано, двойная оплата все покрывала. Если так прикинуть, то к концу месяца она вполне может позволить себе то симпатичное платьице из галантереи и мороженое в кафе на площади. Шоколадное с миндальной крошкой. – Но, уборка… – она обернулась на зал. Как бы хороша она ни была, справиться с уборкой так быстро не могла.  
– Ничего. Я сам закончу, – невозмутимо отозвался Хёга. – Иди.  
Паула кивнула и, сделав коротенький книксен, пошла к дверям. От дверей она обернулась, захватывая взглядом всю картину. Хёга сосредоточенно подворачивал манжеты своей белоснежной рубашки. Приглушенный свет ламп за стойкой подсвечивал ореолом его густые золотые волосы, свободно спадающие на плечи, а из-за густой челки на левой стороне лица была тень, но Паула точно знала, что под волосами скрывается плотная бинтовая повязка, видела пару раз, когда хозяин, поправляя волосы, бережно скользил пальцами по левому глазу. Пауле казалось невероятно смешным, что многие девушки в Городе мечтают, чтобы он посмотрел на них хоть разок, такой он красивый, а вот на нее он смотрит каждый день. Именно поэтому она так тщательно разносит заказы и убирает.  
Айзак, чей вид остался сонным даже после чашки крепкого-крепкого кофе, который Джекоб варит без всякой жалости, почти спал, положив локти на стойку. Растрепанные со сна светлые-светлые, почти седые волосы густо закрывали лицо, хотя из-под кончика челки все же виднелся самый краешек страшного шрама, перечеркивающего пополам левую глазницу. Айзак тоже был видным молодым человеком, хотя, конечно, до младшего брата ему было далеко, так подумала Паула и вышла прочь.  
Стоило внутренней двери закрыться за девушкой, Айзак, до того успешно притворявшийся сонным, встряхнулся и выпрямился.  
– Ушла наконец. Почему мы терпим эту надоедливую девицу?  
– Она прилежная и старательная, – привычно отозвался Хёга. Вооружившись щеткой и совком с длинной ручкой, он убирал из-под столов мусор, оставив уборку столов поваренку. – Она симпатичная, но не дает нашим клиентам повода распускать руки. Она умеет держать язык за зубами, и она еще не вышла замуж, вынуждая нас тем самым искать новую официантку. И еще у нее есть сестра, которая тоже помогает. Тебе, между прочим.  
Этот спор у них был рутинным, практически каждодневным. Всех наемных работников обычно в дело приводил Хёга. Джекоба он подобрал одним вечером – день выдался на удивление холодным, и мальчишка в своей легонькой одежонке непременно замерз бы. Ну или умер бы чуть попозже, простудившись. Обогретый, мальчишка остался помогать при баре – он оказался довольно сносным кухарем, готовил простые закуски для бара и незамысловатые завтраки для тех, кто останавливался на ночь в гостинице. Стряпней его никто не травился, и ладно. Единственным, что мальчик делал на высоте – утренний кофе для Айзака. Он был крайне придирчив к качеству этого напитка.  
Паулу – и ее младшую сестру Юну – Хёга встретил на почте. Девушки прибыли в Город откуда-то из-за границы штата в поисках дальней родни, которая могла бы принять их, осиротевших, но по прибытии оказалось, что родственники либо умерли, либо уехали, тощий кошелек подрезали на вокзале, и все, что в конце концов могло остаться для таких как они, это скатиться в совершеннейшую нищету, а оттуда на панель. На ее счастье, Паула была похожа на мать Хёги – та умерла, когда он был еще совсем ребенком, – а потому он просто не мог пройти мимо. Она быстро приноровилась к работе официантки и горничной на полставки, на другие полставки ей помогала Юна, в свободное от школы время.  
Айзак фыркнул, как всегда, когда выслушивал его аргументы. Теперь, когда он выпрямился, его увечье стало еще более заметным. Как и то, что именно оно – общее на двоих – и дало название их бару.  
Почему гостиница называлась именно «Арктикой» никто из них не смог бы ответить.  
Потому что.  
Также было заметно и то, что при общей похожести – светлые волосы, высокий рост, одинаковая стать – ни Айзак, ни Хёга никакими родственными отношениями не связаны. Все, что в них было похожего и роднило их, было неуловимым: наклон головы, прищур, плавные точные движения, спокойствие и умение не ждать даже, а выжидать. Никто не мог похвастаться тем, что слышал, чтобы кто-то из них повышал голос. Даже Айзак, который, по общему мнению, был груб и несдержан.  
Хёга закончил подметать, убрал щетку и совок в чулан, и, вооружившись тряпкой, прошелся с ней по всем светильникам. После чего, на его взгляд, уборка была завершена.  
– Джекоб, проверь ящик.  
Ящиком они называли между собой странного вида сосуд, стоящий на самом виду на барной стойке. По форме он напоминал что-то среднее между цинскими вазами с дальнего востока и романскими кувшинами, но, определенно, был вещью довольно редкой и, возможно, даже по-настоящему ценной. В любом случае, место такой редкости было как минимум в музее. Но не в баре, где ее использовали как почтовый ящик.  
Джекоб ловко взобрался на барный стул и запустил ручку в узкое горлышко. Айзак видел в мальчишке пользу только в кофе и в том, что именно его ручка пролазит в этот чертов кувшин.  
– Тут записка, мастер Хёга! – и он протянул своему спасителю сложенный вчетверо белый листок бумаги.  
– Можешь идти, Джекоб. Постояльцев у нас сейчас нет, так что два завтрака, и можешь быть свободен.  
Выпроводив мальчишку в его вотчину, на кухню, братья склонились над запиской. Чья-то аккуратная рука тщательно вывела печатными буквами многозначительно лаконичное послание: «Ищейка идет по следу Мародеров».  
Они переглянулись.  
– Кто был у тебя ночью? – Айзак крутил в руках записку, как будто у нее могло быть двойное дно, посмотрел ее на просвет, поводил над зажженной свечой (ну а вдруг невидимые чернила?) и даже понюхал. Но все усилия были напрасны – ничего, кроме угрозы-предупреждения, записка не несла.  
Хёга задумчиво плеснул себе в стакан бренди на пару пальцев и пригубил.  
– Хм... В основном, обычный контингент. – Он выразительно пошевелил пальцами, имея в виду усталых мужчин средних лет, зашедших пропустить стаканчик-другой в компании таких же как они работяг, прежде чем они отправятся по домам. – Кто еще... Мисс Шуна с мужем заглядывали. После вечернего выступления в кабаре. Айолос был, еще пара парней из его компании.  
– Кто-нибудь подозрительный? – спросил брат ради проформы.  
– Шутишь, – пренебрежительно отозвался младший. Он обвел рукой небольшое полутемное помещение, спрятаться в котором от зоркого глаза бармена было нереально. – Все свои, за это ручаюсь.  
Айзак фыркнул возмущенно, он терпеть не мог загадок, особенно тогда, когда ему нужно было заступать на обычную работу. Решил было сжечь записку, но Хёга отобрал ее и спрятал в гроссбухе.  
– Еще пригодится.  
Джекоб постучал в дверь, мол, завтрак готов, и спустя несколько минут громкий топот оповестил всех, что мальчишка убежал по своим мальчишечьим делам, и до вечера, когда до открытия бара останется всего ничего, его можно не ждать.  
Вместе, заглянув по пути в офис, чтобы оставить в потайном сейфе гроссбух и выручку, они поднялись на первый этаж, в маленькую столовую.  
Братьям принадлежал небольшой двухэтажный дом с мансардой, который они выкупили практически сразу после переезда в Город. Дом был довоенной постройки, красивый и представительный, но неудобное расположение – довольно далеко от центра, в непрезентабельном, практически рабочем районе – делало гостиничный бизнес не очень прибыльным. Мало кто решался остановиться у них, в то время как был выбор из гостиницы в центре и постоялого двора у вокзала. Зато заслуженной популярностью пользовался бар – широкий выбор напитков, за практически неиссякаемыми запасами которых братья ревностно следили, и разнообразные коктейли пришлись по вкусу многим горожанам, и частенько в баре «У Одноглазых» можно было встретить не только работяг, но и довольно зажиточных и влиятельных граждан.  
По всеобщему мнению, именно бару братья были обязаны тем, что их дело еще не прогорело.  
Сам бар располагался в подвале, большая часть которого была отведена под кладовые и винный погребок. Первый этаж делили между собой также небольшая, всего на четыре столика, столовая, в которой постояльцы только завтракали, кухня и небольшой холл, где хозяева поставили стойку администратора, конторку и небольшой диванчик. Сейчас за стойкой обреталась Паула, но обычно там было место Айзака. Неприметная дверь за спиной горничной вела в офис.  
Завтракали братья молча, быстро пережевывая пищу и подбирая с тарелки все вплоть до последней крышки. Нехитрая стряпня Джекоба напоминала обоим о юности, проведенной в армии.  
После завтрака их дороги разошлись. Оставив Айзака инспектировать состояние номеров, которые занимали весь второй этаж целиком, Хёга поднялся в мансарду. Пригнув голову, чтобы не задеть низкий скат крыши, он прошел по узкому коридору, куда выходили несколько дверей. Тут они устроили свое собственное жилье, две небольшие комнаты в дальнем конце занимали Паула с сестрой, им ведь некуда было идти.  
Свою комнату Хёга обставил по-спартански скромно. Узкая кровать, письменный стол под небольшим окном, стул, масляная лампа, сундук с личными вещами под кроватью да книжный шкаф. И шкаф, и стол были заставлены книгами, пара стопок стояли в углу, потому что больше нигде места и не нашлось. На простой беленой стене висело единственное украшение – железный крест на бархатной подушечке.  
По привычке, от которой никак не удавалось избавиться, Хёга мазнул всеохватывающим взглядом по комнате, сверяя расположение вещей с тем, каким оно было вчера, когда он заступал на смену. Все было как прежде. Только после этого он запер за собой дверь.  
Пока он приводил себя в порядок для выхода в город по делам, успело окончательно рассвести. Сквозь приоткрытое окно в комнату хлынул шум просыпающегося города, перезвон трамваев, крики уличных разносчиков. Хлопнула дальняя по коридору дверь, простучали быстро-быстро каблучки – Юна опять проспала школу. Мелькнула мысль, что нужно провести с ней беседу о недопустимости постоянных опозданий, себе же хуже делает, дуреха, не завтракает, спешит и раздражает опозданиями одноклассников и учителей. К девчонке, которой только на днях должно исполниться одиннадцать, даже вечно недовольный всем Айзак относился как к младшей сестренке. Что не мешало ему ворчать.  
Подумав о ворчащем, но заботливом брате, Хёга фыркнул, улыбнулся своему отражению в зеркале и поправил узел галстука – сегодня предстояло несколько официальных визитов. Отражение в зеркале подтвердило, что он выглядит вполне достойно для того, чтобы показаться в обществе – приличный молодой человек, в общем. В качестве последнего штриха, без которого выйти на улицу не представлялось возможным, он прицепил к левой лодыжке ножны с маленьким, но прочным и острым армейским ножом, который не раз выручал его в прошлом, а пиджак немного более свободного, чем полагается, кроя отлично прикрыл нагрудную кобуру с револьвером.  
Спускаясь вниз, он услышал, как Айзак за что-то распекает Паулу. Его голос, пусть и неразборчиво из-за стен, звучал громко и грозно, а она изредка вставляла словечко-другое. Когда, обеспокоенный, Хёга торопливо спустился, его ожидала странная картина. Эти двое, которые обычно относились друг к другу с выражением вооруженного нейтралитета, держали свежую газету, каждый за свою сторону, и обсуждали статью.  
– Что у вас случилось?  
Паула тотчас развернула к нему свою половинку газеты, явив устрашающие рожи на плохо сделанных фотографиях.  
– Смотрите, мастер! Беглые преступники! Ужас какой!  
Айзак фыркнул в том смысле, что, мол, видали мы настоящий ужас, и отобрал у нее газету.  
– Сбежали и сбежали. Ты в банк?  
Поняв, что начинается разговор не для посторонних, Паула вытащила из конторки ключи, амбарную книгу и пошла проверять состояние номеров. Это входило в ее каждодневные обязанности, а дотошный старший хозяин любил, чтобы все было как полагается.  
Хёга кивнул. Принял от брата папку с документами, которую тут же отправил в портфель, и вызвал кэб по телефону. Коротая время в ожидании коляски, тоже сунул нос в газету. Там было что-то про плотину и про принцессу. Но больше всего его заинтересовали фотографии беглых каторжников.  
– Смекаешь? – Айзак плюхнулся за конторку и выжидающе смотрел на брата.  
Хёга дернул головой, еще раз, более внимательно, прочитывая статью. В произвольный побег из такой тщательно охраняемой колонии он не поверил сразу – подозревал инсценировку. Но кто оказался настолько важной персоной, чтобы вытащить их из-за решетки? Один из сбежавших выделялся на общем фоне – Хёга не смог бы сказать, почему, он просто так ощутил своим шестым чувством. Отбросив в сторону маньяка-с-масками, он сосредоточился на остальных.  
На ум пришли слова подкинутой ночью записки.  
– Ага, – поддакнул брат, от которого не укрылись его размышления. – Ну ладно, не парься.  
С улицы послышался звонкий цокот копыт, и все посторонние мысли тут же вылетели из головы. Оставив газету на стойке, Хёга подхватил портфель и торопливо вышел на улицу.  
Усаживаясь в открытую коляску – на улице стояла прекрасная весенняя погода, и верх был откинут – он кивнул знакомому кэбмену:  
– В банк.


	3. Контрабандист

За те два месяца, что его не было дома, порядки несколько изменились. Так решил Доко, когда увидел десяток длинных очередей, протянувшихся, словно мифические драконы его родины, от причала до таможенных пунктов. Он внимательно оглядел открывшуюся ему картину и решил, что стоит пореже покидать страну. Кто знает, вдруг в следующий раз его вообще не пустят?  
Он повел плечами, устраивая груз на спине поудобнее, подхватил правой рукой объемистый чемодан и посмотрел вниз на свою левую руку. Изо всех сил сжимавший ее мальчуган лет шести смотрел на него снизу вверх большими испуганными глазами.  
Доко улыбнулся.  
– Вот мы и добрались, Рюхо, – сказал он по-китайски. – Еще немного, и мы сможем поехать домой к твоей новой семье.  
Мальчик, немного поразмыслив, кивнул, но глазенки его как будто стали еще больше.  
– Нам осталось только пройти вот эту очередь, – подбадривая скорее самого себя, чем ребенка, кисло пробормотал Доко. При взгляде на таможенные пункты складывалось впечатление, что провести в очереди придется не одни сутки. – Ну что ж… не стоять же тут… – и он направился к дальней шеренге, доверившись тихому голосу своей интуиции.  
То ли ему повезло, и американские таможенники наконец-то научились работать действительно быстро, или же конкретно этот работал спустя рукава, но он правильно угадал. Всего два часа, за которые Доко успел позаниматься с Рюхо дыхательной гимнастикой – если учить, так учить правильно и с самого начала! – покормить мальчика, напоить теплым чаем, рассказать несколько занимательных историй из собственного детства и детства Ширю, и вот – он стоит прямо перед офицером.  
На нагрудном бейджике была написана фамилия. Офицер Джонсон.  
Замордованный собственной работой офицер выглядел не лучше, чем прибывшие на последнем пароходе пассажиры. Многих людей, как заметил Доко, он досматривал чисто формально – достаточно было принадлежать к белым и светловолосым, но, стоило возникнуть перед ним молодому китайцу с маленьким китайским мальчиком, как Джонсон воспрял. Кажется, мысленно он уже раскрывал величайшее преступление китайской триады и получал прямо из рук Правителя почетную награду, несколько званий вне очереди и пожизненный титул национального героя.  
Доко улыбнулся своей самой безобидной улыбкой. И что с того, что он одним пальцем может перешибить этого белого дьявола; ему известен гораздо более действенный способ доставить себе удовольствие в издевательстве. И способом этим он владел просто виртуозно. Всего-то нужно выглядеть максимально безобидно.  
Вот Ширю, кстати, так и не научился.  
– Ваше имя? Документы?  
– Ли Доко, – улыбнуться широко, так, как привыкли белые демоны, показывая ровные, один к одному белые зубы. Сияющая улыбка номер раз, как называет ее Шион. С крайне почтительным видом протянуть стопку документов, комментируя каждый: – Вот мой паспорт, офицер. Это – свидетельство о рождении Рюхо, это мой племянник. Кстати, Рюхо, – он приподнял мальчика, вознося его на один уровень со взрослыми, – поприветствуй офицера Джонсона. По-английски.  
– Здлавствуйте… – пролепетал Рюхо с таким очаровательно растерянным видом, что стоящие в соседних очередях женщины растрогались от умиления.  
– Как видите, его документы на китайском, но на следующем листе вы найдете перевод. Разумеется, нотариально заверенный. Я – американский гражданин и свято чту законы своей страны!  
– А разрешение на вывоз ребенка? Где его родители?  
Доко позволил улыбке немного увянуть. После чего вкратце поведал печальную историю про то, как его младшая троюродная сестра родила своего единственного сына в великих муках, пока ее муж находился на заработках в Манчжурии. Но, увы, умерла, едва только увидела лицо сынишки. А после пришло извещение, что и ее муж тоже скоропостижно преставился – несчастный случай на стройке. А так как сам он был сиротой, то единственным живым родственником, которому могли бы передать опеку над малышом, остался он, Доко, и он, видят боги, уехал в Китай как можно скорее.  
Сердобольные дамы уже откровенно всхлипывали.  
Доко мимоходом подумал: хорошо, что Рюхо пока не понимает беглую английскую речь.  
Офицер, чье каменное сердце не дало ему отвлечься от проверки документов, наконец разобрался со всеми бумажками. Увы, но все они были в полном порядке – Доко потратил двое суток, разбираясь в хитросплетениях китайского, американского и международного законодательств, даже ходил за консультацией к нотариусу, но зато его усилия не пропали даром.  
Он принял обратно документы и бережно уложил их на прежнее место, во внутренний карман своей полувоенной куртки.  
Наконец таможенник обратил свой хищный взор на багаж.  
– Предъявите багаж к досмотру, – скучным голосом, за которым все же можно было угадать еле сдерживаемое предвкушение, произнес он. – Что везете? Алкоголь, наркотические средства, оружие?  
Доко напустил на себя немного комический испуганный вид, замахал руками и стал судорожно стаскивать со спины рюкзак.  
– Что вы, как можно, офицер! Я честный человек, ничего такого! – и он, нарочито напрягая руки и пуча глаза, тяжело водрузил багаж на стойку, и перевел дух, показушно отерев якобы пот со лба.  
Офицер потянул за тесемки, но, связанные одним из ста секретных китайских узлов, они не поддались.  
К сожалению, пытаться дальше развязать их он не стал, только подкинул их в сторону Доко.  
– Развяжите.  
Пришлось немного попыхтеть, изображая, как страшно сложно развязать такой узел, хотя, умеючи – очень даже быстро. Достаточно потянуть правильный шнур.  
Офицер незамедлительно сунул свой нос в рюкзак и тут же отпрянул, атакованный смесью нескольких не самых аппетитных запахов – немного грязной одежды, немного забытой пищи, пара особенных травок, – и, пожалуйста, белого дьявола чуть ли не наизнанку выворачивает.  
– Что у вас там, Ли?! – просипел таможенник. Выпучив глаза, он судорожно глотал ртом воздух, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать подкатывающую к горлу тошноту.  
Доко сделал вид что задумался, почесал подбородок, потом, с размаху хлопнув себя по лбу, кинулся к рюкзаку и, порывшись, с виноватым видом вытащил нечто, что раньше могло быть едой. Наверное.  
– О боги, какой ужас! Как я покажусь на глаза своим друзьям! Я же обещал привезти им «Янтарно-красное совершенство в саду божественных лотосов»! А оно… испорчено!  
Таможенник скривился.  
– Уберите это. Вон мусорка.  
Доко кивнул и с виноватым видом потрусил в указанную сторону. За свои вещи он не беспокоился. В рюкзак теперь никто не полезет, на чемодане сидит Рюхо.  
Вернувшись, он застал все ту же картину. Наконец, оставив попытки досмотреть рюкзак, офицер обратил свое внимание на чемодан.  
– Что в чемодане?  
Доко тут же снял Рюхо с чемодана, водрузил чемодан на стойку и с бесхитростным видом протянул руку.  
– Позвольте помочь вам, офицер, – на мгновение их руки соприкоснулись, и этого мгновения Доко хватило, чтобы нажать на определенную точку на запястье, но всем, кто мог наблюдать сейчас за ним, показалось, что он действительно просто помог офицеру таможни открыть свой собственный чемодан.  
Он приподнял крышку чемодана, внимательно наблюдая за расфокусированным взглядом досмотрщика. Нажатая им точка оказывала кратковременное воздействие на глазной нерв, что в совокупности давало удивительный эффект: человек смотрел и не видел, на что смотрит. Глаз фиксировал картинку, но мозг не мог ее обработать, а потому домысливал то, чего не смог увидеть. Рискованно, конечно. Предубеждения могли сыграть свою злую шутку, но Доко не мог позволить, чтобы кто-нибудь увидел, что он в действительности везет в чемодане.  
Шион разозлится, если так получится. А его лучше не злить. Ой, лучше не злить.  
Офицер моргнул, зрачки его оставались обычного размера – ни удивления, ни возмущения, ни страха – Доко незаметно перевел дух. Обошлось.  
– Мне все ясно, мистер Ли. Досмотр закончен. С возвращением.  
Доко широко улыбнулся – почти искренне – и, подхватив и ребенка, и вещи, поспешил убраться подальше.  
Он остановился только тогда, когда убедился, что таможенный пост и его одураченный сотрудник остались позади. Тогда он огляделся, сквозь толпы людей высматривая какой-нибудь укромный уголок и, обнаружив таковой, направился в ту сторону. Рюхо почти бежал за ним, споро переставляя свои маленькие ножки. Доко искоса посматривал на него, ожидая, что тот сдастся, сбавит шаг или даже захнычет, но малыш, который и вправду приходился ему племянником, оказался той же породы, что и все Ли – гнется, но не ломается. Достигнув укрытия – небольшой закуток между какими-то будками, – Доко посадил ребенка на чемодан, а сам открыл рюкзак. Вырвавшийся из развязанной горловины гнусный запах он проигнорировал, запустил руку и стал нащупывать запрятанные среди других вещей некоторые важные штуки – именно их перевозка была для него целью номер один. Все было в порядке. Он закрыл рюкзак, завязав тесемки уже другим, не менее хитрым узлом, вскинул его на спину и потянул Рюхо, понуждая встать.  
– Пошли, Рюхо. Еще немного – и мы будем дома.

Билеты на поезд ждали его в условленном месте.  
Порт-В, конечно, был довольно большим по сравнению с Городом, но Доко не был бы тем, кем он был, если бы не умел ориентироваться в любом месте. Настоящие джунгли или каменные, рукотворные – для опытного солдата и разведчика не было никакой разницы. Поэтому он безошибочно вывел их обоих на центральный почтамт – широкое здание в псевдоклассическом стиле со всеми этими колоннами, пилястрами и прочей мишурой.  
На его имя был зарегистрирован абонентский ящик. Помимо билета (Рюхо по малолетству билет не требовался) в ящике оказались небольшая сумма денег и потрепанная записная книжка в черной, слегка потертой кожаной обложке. К книжке прилагалась записка с просьбой передать непосредственно Шестому Провинциальному Лорду, буде случится такая оказия. Доко хмыкнул – где он, а где Провинциал, – но книжку взял. Деньги пересчитал, сунул несколько купюр в карман куртки, оставшееся запихнул в чемодан.  
Изучение билета повергло его в небольшой шок. Мягкий вагон в трансконтинентальном экспрессе, четвертый вагон, место три. Доко, конечно, предпочел бы место номер семь, да и менее помпезный вагон его бы вполне себе устроил, но попутешествовать с комфортом тоже было неплохо.  
Вокзал Порта-В он уже видел, и потому тот не произвел на него никакого впечатления. Доко вообще считал это дуростью несусветной – строить вокзалы как дворцы. В такой зайдешь – и сразу чувствуешь себя ничтожной букашкой, если не во фраке или смокинге. Не он, конечно, с самооценкой у него неплохо, но за других не поручится.  
А вот Рюхо восторженно глядел по сторонам и, наверное, не тащи его Доко за руку, так бы и застыл маленьким соляным столбиком посреди зала.  
По сравнению с утренним представлением в порту сейчас они выглядели несколько более прилично. Если бы Доко за каждый тумак наставника получал бы по центу, то уже давно стал бы миллионером, столько знаний в него было вбито. Благодаря тем же тумакам он усвоил и полезную привычку – не выделяться. Поэтому сразу после посещения почтамта он направился в ближайшую гостиницу, снял номер и занялся приведением их двоих в порядок в соответствии с тем, как должны выглядеть люди, путешествующие по билетам их класса. Конечно, великосветского денди из него не получилось бы, так ведь и не денди тоже ездят в мягком. Его удобную полувоенную одежду сменил приличный костюм-двойка, тоже не стесняющий движений, из магазина доставили туфли по размеру, а для Рюхо – типичный детский костюмчик из рубашечки и шортиков, в которых он стал немного походить на тех слащавых ангелочков, которых так любят замужние матроны. Старая одежда отправилась в рюкзак, который с парой манипуляций превратился в довольно приличную сумку. С запахом, который так надежно отваживал излишне любопытные носы, пришлось распрощаться – вонючки не ездят в мягком. Еще раз помянув добрым словом, но на этот раз не наставника, а собственных подопечных, Доко тщательно растер между ладонями несколько веточек душистой травы и аккуратно ссыпал получившуюся пыль в рюкзак. К моменту, когда они входили в вагон, внутренности рюкзака источали слабый аромат весенней свежести.  
Вежливый до приторности проводник небрежно, но тщательно проверил билет – профессионал! – и проводил их до купе, которое выглядело как гостиная или салон. Вдвое шире обычного и две даже на вид мягкие, широкие полки, белоснежные занавески на окне, столик на колесиках, покрытый хрустящей салфеткой, и ковровая дорожка на полу. Доко порадовался, что принял решение сменить имидж. В прежней одежде они бы смотрелись тут крайне неуместно, и кто-нибудь, да тот же самый проводник, их непременно запомнил бы.  
– Садись-ка к окошку, Рюхо, – он помог мальчику взобраться на соседнюю полку, мимоходом попробовав нажать на нее рукой, и удивился – в самом деле мягкая. – Скоро поезд тронется, и за окном ты увидишь много чего интересного. Здесь все не такое как дома, так что смотри в оба.  
Ребенок послушно приник к окну, а Доко пока тщательно разместил багаж под их местом и успел как раз до прибытия соседа. Дверь отъехала в сторону, открытая все тем же предупредительным проводником, и на пороге нарисовался молодой, но уже с проседью в черных волосах парень в слегка измятом, как после долгого путешествия, приличном костюме. В правой руке он держал небольшой саквояж, во второй – билет.  
– Добрый вечер, – Доко захлопнул полку и поднялся на ноги.  
– Добрый, – у соседа оказались удивительно светлые серые глаза. Он пристально смотрел на Доко, как будто подозревал его в чем-то.  
Доко улыбнулся как можно более дружелюбно.  
– Мы сейчас освободим ваше место, не беспокойтесь. Рюхо, слезай.  
Парень перевел взгляд на мальчика, как будто только сейчас заметив его. Выражение его лица неуловимо изменилось, стало мягче и немного дружелюбнее.  
– Эм… да ничего, все нормально. Пусть малец сидит пока.  
Он небрежно поставил свой багаж на пол, повесил пиджак на плечики на крючке за спиной и уселся на полку. Рюхо таращился на него круглыми как плошки глазенками.  
Сосед криво усмехнулся ему.  
– Сын?  
– Племянник. Я – Доко.  
Парень пожал протянутую руку и представился:  
– Маниголдо.  
Дальнейший разговор не клеился. Рюхо переполз на их полку, парень сидел и смотрел в потолок, а Доко, смежив веки, тихонечко изучал его. По его виду казалось, будто ему страшно хочется курить, длинные худые пальцы легонько подрагивали, немного нервно, словно он сдерживался, и вообще был весь какой-то худой и нескладный что ли. Он кого-то смутно напоминал, но призрачное воспоминание все ускользало, неуловимое, хотя Доко мог поклясться, что его навыков хватит поймать облако или сигаретный дым. Это раздражало. Заставляло сердиться на самого себя, а наставник категорически говорил этого никогда не делать. Он говорил, себе нужно доверять. А как тут доверять, если собственная память тебя подводит?  
– Вы в Город по делам, мистер Маниголдо? – полюбопытствовал он легко и беззаботно.  
Поезд, наконец, был готов к отбытию. Проводник уже прошел мимо их купе, предупредив, что вот-вот начнется движение, будьте внимательны и аккуратны.  
Маниголдо встрепенулся, как будто услышал что-то странное. Коротко, лающе рассмеялся.  
– Да ну, какой я там мистер. Просто Маниголдо.  
– Хорошо. Тогда я – просто Доко.  
Они скрепили знакомство рукопожатием.  
– А что до твоего вопроса. Нет, я домой еду. Соскучился.  
– Как удачно! – обрадованно воскликнул Доко. – Мы тоже, в некотором роде, домой едем, – и он мимоходом погладил Рюхо по голове.  
Вагон дернулся, пейзаж за окном покатился в сторону, все набирая скорость. Застучали колеса. Рюхо, который первый раз ехал на поезде, восторженно пискнул и прилепился к стеклу, вызвав у взрослых смешки.  
– Я давненько там не был. А ты?  
– Три месяца, а как будто год прошел. На таможне досматривали как международного преступника, – Маниголдо странно усмехнулся этим словам, но ничего не сказал. – Даже не сообщили, что произошло. А мы ведь были в море целых полторы недели – без новостей, так, сделает пару объявлений капитан, а в остальном как на необитаемом острове. Вот приедем, – Доко мечтательно прикрыл глаза, – закуплюсь газетами и завалюсь в самый приличный бар в Городе. Кстати, отличное место, рекомендую.  
Маниголдо вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
– «У Одноглазых».


	4. Рыцарь

В этом кабинете он был впервые. И пока хозяин был занят – дописывал какой-то документ, приказ или назначение, или поправки к последним вышедшим декретам, кто знает, – гость незаметно осматривался. Кабинет, откуда лидер вершил судьбы половины мира, был оформлен скромно и даже в чем-то аскетично. В нем не было ничего лишнего, только самые необходимые предметы: стол, кресло, телефон, стулья для посетителей, несколько тумб, шкафы вдоль стен, заполненные не книгами, а многочисленными документами. Но даже эта непритязательность у каждого визитера оставляла впечатление грозного величия и силы. Изучающий взгляд гостя, скользя по дубовым настенным панелям, достиг окна. Весна в этом году наступила рано, и деревья вокруг резиденции уже пустили почки, а кое-где уже распустились первые трогательные, ярко-зеленые листочки. Вернувшись к созерцанию кабинета, он вздрогнул, внезапно осознав, что уже некоторое время хозяин кабинета молча изучает его самого, и тут же вскочил на ноги, машинально вытягиваясь во фрунт. Фуражку он уже снял, а потому почтительно прижал правую руку к груди.  
– Вольно, товарищ Каприн, – правитель половины мира добродушно усмехнулся и жестом указал на два кресла у окна. – Садитесь, нам предстоит довольно долгий и важный разговор.  
Проигнорировать столь любезное приглашение не было ну совершенно никакой возможности. Еще только узнав, кто желает увидеть его, он понял, что дело предстоит более чем серьезное. Александр «Шура» Каприн, один из двенадцати особо секретных агентов Евразийского Союза, мастер шпионажа и бесшумных убийств, кодовое имя «Козерог», никогда не ошибался в оценке ситуации. Поэтому он сразу же занял указанное ему место.  
Дама-адьютант – очаровательная молодая женщина около тридцати лет в форме с капитанскими погонами – вкатила сервированный для чаепития столик. С вежливой улыбкой она пригласила мужчин угощаться, цепанув при этом гостя профессиональным взглядом и тем самым словно вывернув наизнанку всю его подноготную, и удалилась. Он мог с уверенностью утверждать, что этой красавице дорогу лучше не переходить – в ближайшее окружение Председателя Союза не набирали никого, кто не смог бы в одиночку справиться с отрядом вооруженных до зубов убийц.  
– Наташа заваривает восхитительный чай, рекомендую угоститься, – и, подавая пример гостеприимства, Председатель сделал первый глоток.  
Чай и в самом деле был хорош. Шура не был специалистом, но все же уловил в богатом насыщенном вкусе нотки кардамона, корицы и, кажется, яблока. Небольшие свежеиспеченные пирожные, по три штуки на маленьких тарелочках, таяли во рту, словно сахарные, оставляя на языке запоминающийся вкус.  
– А теперь время для серьезного разговора, – негромко, но властно сказал хозяин кабинета уже после того, как Наташа укатила опустошенный столик. Шура подобрался. Время за чаем они скоротали разговором о последней постановке в Большом – давали «Ромео и Джульетту», основной состав труппы с точки зрения критиков показал себя неплохо, но у двух мужчин было свое мнение по этому вопросу. Ни к чему не обязывающая беседа доставила обоим удовольствие и оставила приятные впечатления о собеседнике, но сейчас – это было слышно в голосе – предстоял совершенно другой разговор.  
– Я готов вас внимательно слушать, товарищ Председатель.  
Хозяин кабинета поморщился.  
– Дело, которое я хочу вам поручить, Александр, настолько деликатное, что никто, кроме нас двоих и еще одного человека, которому я доверяю как себе, не будет о нем знать. Даже Наташа, которая видела вас здесь, будет знать лишь, что я вызывал вас для беседы. И отчитываться о результатах вы будете непосредственно мне. Так что, с этого момента, пока мы беседуем наедине, обращайтесь ко мне по имени.  
В горле моментально пересохло – предлагаемое уже было гораздо, гораздо сложнее, чем ему казалось еще пятнадцать минут назад.  
И все же он волевым усилием совладал с собой, машинально облизал сухие губы и ответил:  
– Я вас понял, товарищ… Гейтгард.  
– Очень хорошо.  
Полновластный правитель половины мира приподнял уголки губ в одобрительной улыбке, но в холодных цепких глазах улыбки не было. Шура чувствовал себя неуютно под этим взглядом, но отводить глаза не стал.  
– Вы отправитесь в Соединенные Штаты Америки в качестве сопровождающего лица полномочного посла. Это товарищ Крест, знаете его, верно? – Шура кивнул. – Официально ваша работа будет заключаться в том, чтобы выполнять его поручения. Ваши навыки оперативной работы хорошо известны. Вы быстро ориентируетесь в ситуации, знаете обычаи нашего заклятого друга, умеете делать быстрые и, самое главное, правильные выводы. Используя эти свои качества, вы выполните особую секретную миссию для нашей страны.  
Гейтгард продолжил свою речь. Шура слушал его и медленно холодел изнутри. Неприглядная правда, которую перед ним выворачивал Председатель, заставляла по-новому взглянуть на мировую обстановку. Еще утром он думал, что понимает большую часть происходящего в мире, но сейчас осознал – это было не более чем заблуждение.

– Александр, зайдите ко мне после обеда, – своим обычным холодным тоном сказал товарищ Крест и сбросил звонок.  
Шура недоуменно посмотрел на издающую прерывистые гудки трубку и осторожно положил ее на рычаги.  
В Новый Реймс*, официальную столицу США, новый евразийский посол прибыл в начале месяца, а вместе с ним – небольшая свита из секретаря, интенданта и нескольких помощников, среди которых затесался и Шура. Все его новые коллеги вели себя исключительно доброжелательно, как и подобает людям далеким от военного ремесла, но зоркий глаз высококлассного разведчика подмечал любые, даже самые незаметнейшие проколы в их поведении. Несомненно, даже секретарь – скромный, женственный молодой человек с двумя красными дипломами и докторской степенью по ботанике – имел чин не ниже майора и мог при желании медведя скрутить в бараний рог.  
Сам же товарищ Крест вызывал у своего нового сотрудника двоякие чувства. С одной стороны, он определенно был профессионалом высочайшей категории, и только за это Шура проникся к нему глубоким уважением, с другой, его стиль управления и взаимодействия с подчиненными и окружающими требовал серьезной доработки. В лучшем случае он приказывал и требовал. В худшем… что ж, его недовольства Шура пока на себе не испытывал, но интендант, передернув плечами, как-то признался, что его предшественника Крест просто-напросто морально раздавил и отправил в отставку. Это заставляло относиться к маленькому послу с настороженностью.  
После обеда, как и было сказано, Шура поднялся на второй этаж. Кабинет посла находился в самом конце длинного коридора, с небольшой приемной перед ним. Секретарь встретил Шуру приветливой улыбкой.  
– Посол у себя?  
Секретарь нажал на кнопку селектора, доложил о прибытии и, выслушав ответ, приглашающим жестом указал на дверь:  
– Вас ждут, товарищ Каприн.  
– Говорил же, Шура, – привычно проворчал он и решительно шагнул внутрь.  
Крест сумрачно глянул на него из-за своего стола.  
– Присядь пока. Сейчас закончу и поговорим.  
Шура молча уселся на диван для посетителей, подумав, что, видимо, такая у него теперь традиция, быть вызванным к начальству и ожидать разговора, пока то занято. Впрочем, посол закончил не в пример быстрее, чем Председатель в ту памятную встречу. Быстрый росчерк внизу какой-то бумаги, и на Шуру в упор глянули блестящие черные глаза.  
Товарищ Крест, как и Председатель Гейтгард, был из так называемого нового поколения – очень молодой и очень умный. На вид его можно было бы принять за ученика старших классов, так юно он выглядел, но ни у одного школьника не могло быть такого тяжелого пронзительного взгляда. Ходили слухи, что посол серьезно болен – какие-то проблемы на генетическом уровне, не позволяющие ему взрослеть. Пока мозг развивался сообразно прожитым годам и полученному опыту, тело застряло где-то в пубертате. Кто-то мог бы позавидовать такой болезни, как же, вечная молодость, но сам Крест не выглядел шибко довольным.  
– Я в курсе, зачем Гейтгард прикрепил тебя к моему штабу, – без всяких прелюдий сказал взрослый мальчишка.  
Шура вздрогнул.  
Крест ухмыльнулся.  
– Не дергайся так, «Козерог». Это не твой прокол, я обязан быть в курсе таких вещей. Мне тут доставили кое-что, – он пошарил в одном из выдвижных ящиков стола, и кинул на стол тонкую папку. – Кое-что, что может пригодиться в твоем деле. Ознакомься.  
Папка оказалась не просто тонкой. Открыв ее, Шура обнаружил внутри всего один документ – фотографию молодой девушки в простом белом платье и белой же кружевной шляпке. Девушка была снята в три четверти, как будто фотограф застал ее врасплох, а она в последний момент успела обернуться, чтобы узнать, кто здесь. На ее лице было запечатлено недоуменно-встревоженное выражение, что только добавляло плюсов теории про внезапность съемки.  
Шура внимательно осмотрел фотографию на предмет тайных посланий или каких-то зацепок, но – ничего. На обороте тоже было пусто, даже часто наносимые на фотобумагу водяные знаки отсутствовали.   
Он посмотрел на Креста. Крест смотрел на него из своего кресла, в котором удобно устроился полубоком и закинув одну ногу на другую.  
– Кто это?  
– Нам немногое известно. Ее официальное имя – принцесса Минерва «Саори» Александра. Родилась и выросла в Двенадцатом Штате на попечении деда, ныне покойного. В день похорон была провозглашена следующим Лордом, однако через несколько дней после церемонии наследования, выступив в Сенате, бесследно исчезла.  
– Как она связана?  
– О, ты не догадался? Гейтгард тоже пока не знает, – Крест развел руками. – Но он маниакально уверен, что она определенно связана с твоим заданием. Поэтому вот что я тебе скажу. Собирай вещички и вали на все четыре стороны. Официально – ты знакомишься с социальным устройством Штатов в качестве подготовки программы по обмену. Посещай все места, где может скрываться девица ее возраста. Задавай вопросы и держи ушки на макушке, ну, ты это умеешь. Вот приказ, – он пододвинул к нему тот самый лист, который подписывал в самом начале, – в любом городе сможешь снять деньги с нашего счета через банк. Отчеты отправляй на абонентский ящик ЕС/А/12/1995 до востребования. И да, попадешься – я ничего тебе не поручал.  
Шура покинул кабинет посла, крепко сжимая в руках приказ о выделении средств на ознакомление с культурой и образовательными процессами для подготовки отчета по возможной программе обмена учащимися. Фотографию пришлось оставить – Крест демонстративно сжег ее тут же, – но Шура надеялся на свою память: испуганное лицо девушки, совсем еще юной, стояло перед глазами как живое.  
Почему она кажется такой знакомой?

Свою миссию Шура решил начать с Двенадцатого Штата и его столицы, Вирджинии, что, собственно, было логично. С того самого момента как он покинул кабинет Креста, сопровождаемый теплым напутствием не свернуть себе шею, он действовал на пределе своих возможностей, так быстро, как только мог. Не успел секретарь Креста выдать необходимые для ознакомительной поездки деньги и документы, Шура уже собрал все необходимые вещи и заказал кэб до вокзала. Чемодан в его руках выглядел небольшим, и то, как непринужденно он держал его, заставил бы непосвященного поверить, что вещей немного. На самом деле чемодан этот весил как два, а то и три таких же и был довольно объемным. К тому же, Шура еще в армии научился укладываться так, чтобы вместить в конечный объем как можно больше вещей, а тут еще и в стенках было спрятано некоторое вооружение. Он поостерегся брать с собой богатый арсенал и ограничился только парой пистолетов с универсальным типом патрона и набором диверсанта для взлома и проникновения.  
– Александр! – оклик Креста остановил его перед самым выходом.  
Шура обернулся. Посол торопливо, что делало его издали еще большим ребенком, спускался по лестнице. Подойдя, он протянул Шуре сложенный вдвое листок.  
– На всякий случай, если больше некому будет довериться. – И добавил по-русски: – Удачи, Козерог. – Последнее слово он произнес так тихо, что, если бы Шура не умел читать по губам, то ничего бы не понял. И тем лучше. Больше никто в посольстве не знал о его второй личности.  
Спустя два часа он уже был в вагоне, успев вскочить на подножку буквально вот-вот уходящего поезда. Под мерную качку и бесперебойный стук колес он немного задремал, провалившись в некое подобие транса, когда мысли текут свободно и в каком угодно направлении, а любую мысль можно подробно рассмотреть со всех сторон, успей только поймать ее за хвост.  
Современную биполярную картину геополитическая карта мира приобрела немногим позже первой мировой войны. Точнее, великая война просто стала той отправной точкой, с которой началось формирование геополитического колосса под названием Евразийский Союз Народов, ныне протянувшегося на всей территории евразийского материка от вод Атлантического океана и до Тихого. Что послужило этому причиной? Вероятнее всего то, что в декабре 1773 года знаменитое Бостонское чаепитие с успехом ознаменовало начало борьбы за независимость Америки. Страна, до того бывшая набором обособленных друг от друга европейских колоний, как будто воспрянула от затянувшегося сна и заявила о своих притязаниях на независимость. Больше двадцати лет не смолкали грохот ружей и звон сабель, гремели пушечные канонады и крики умирающих. Ни одна из сторон не желала сдаваться, и, если солдаты Старого Света сражались за деньги своей знати, то солдаты Нового – за свободу для своей родины. По всем канонам правда и симпатии были на стороне американцев, но за англичанами и французами, объединившимися для того, чтобы поставить на место зарвавшиеся колонии, были сила и вековой опыт захвата и подавления. Казалось бы, победитель очевиден.  
Но судьба иногда бывает благосклонна, подумал сквозь дремоту Шура.  
Последней соломинкой, которая качнула чашу весов в пользу Нового Света, оказался юный дофин, под покровом тайны вывезенный из Франции своими последними верными людьми. Коронованный в Америке, он вошел в историю как Людовик Первый.  
Шура видел его портреты. В детстве это был розовощекий малыш с белокурыми локонами. По приезду в Америку один из репортеров успел зарисовать его, и на его быстром наброске уже был худой, измученный ребенок, еще не подросток, но уже и не малыш, за испугом которого крылось воистину королевское величие. На коронационном портрете Луи был уже больше похож на того, кто поставлен править этими землями, и его спокойное достоинство и трудноуловимая полуулыбка переходили от одного его потомка к другому.  
Поезд дернулся, останавливаясь. Лязгнула дверь вагона, и голос проводника громко оповестил пассажиров об очередной остановке. Заходили туда-сюда люди, кто-то кого-то звал, прощался, кричал, и эти звуки выдернули Шуру из дремоты. Осоловело мотая головой, он, к стыду своему, пропустил тот момент, когда дверь в его купе открылась, пропуская внутрь тонкую девичью фигурку. Она опустилась на сиденье напротив, и Шура на мгновение замер, ибо в такие совпадения он не верил.  
Напротив, в скромной одежде приютской воспитанницы, в шляпке с вуалью и сумкой-мешком, сидела та, на чьи поиски он отправился.  
Принцесса Минерва «Саори» Александра, прямой потомок и наследница короля Людовика Первого.

*Реймс - город, в котором короновались множество французских королей. Новый Реймс назван в его честь. В разговорах часто сокращается до просто “Реймса”.


	5. Репортер

Мило работал. Ну, как работал. В офис он явился как положено. Правда, опоздал на два часа, но кого это волнует, когда шефа нет? Сел за свой стол, обложился всякими нужными вещами – записная книжка, пара ручек и карандаш, чтобы вовремя записать пришедшие в голову умные мысли; кружка с горячим кофе и горстка конфеток для работы его изумительного мозга; и карманное зеркальце, чтобы иметь возможность всегда поговорить с умным собеседником. В общем, правдоподобная картина рабочего процесса, ну а то, что он сидит, сложив ногу на ногу и закинув руки за голову, жует конфетку и пялится в потолок, ну, так это просто наглядная демонстрация работы его серых клеточек.  
Проще говоря, Мило бездельничал.  
Это не было его обычным состоянием. Своего положения ведущего репортера популярного журнала «БегемотЪ» он добился благодаря собственным заслугам и неусыпному труду, подчас во вред здоровью. Не было ни одного номера, который бы вышел без его материалов, но вполне может случиться так, что следующий будет именно таким.  
За последнюю неделю Мило не написал ни строчки.  
Ни одна тема, за которую он хотел было взяться, не вызвала в нем никакого отклика. А он категорически не мог так работать. Обязательно нужен был азарт, адреналин, ощущение погони за тайной, чтобы в самом конце найти клад.  
Раньше – так и было.  
Он оттолкнулся ногами и закачался на задних ножках стула, продолжая глядеть в потолок. Ходящие мимо коллеги неодобрительно поглядывали на него, но его это не волновало – Мило прощалось многое.  
Громко хлопнула дверь, застучали каблучки. Вечные разговоры затихли, когда обладательница звонких каблучков остановилась рядом с его столом. Мило скосил глаза, увидел главного редактора и невозмутимо продолжил свое занятие.  
– Ко мне в кабинет, – отрывисто велела она и своим привычным быстрым шагом ушла.  
Тишина стала просто оглушительной. Он вздохнул, вернул стул в обычное положение и поднялся. Коллеги продолжали хранить молчание, поедая его глазами. Что Мило любил в своем коллективе, так это то, что они были стаей дружелюбных акулок – сожрут с хиханьками да хаханьками. Вот сейчас, например, явно на него нацелились.  
Подавятся.  
Мило одернул сбившуюся рубашку, поправил свои длинные волосы и с гордо выпрямленной спиной направился в кабинет главреда. Впервые за последние недели он чувствовал возбуждение, удовольствие, граничащее где-то с болью. Кое-кто мог бы считать, что его вызывали на ковер, чтобы отчитать за безделье, но он-то знал, что редактор Вайолет была такой же, как он, охотницей за тайнами и секретами, ей лучше всех было известно, насколько он тяготится вынужденным простоем.  
Мило широко ухмыльнулся. Он прямо-таки носом чуял запах новой тайны.  
Он постучал в дверь, услышал приглушенное «зайди» и зашел, закрыв дверь так быстро, что чуть не прищемил особо любопытным носы.  
– Сядь, – Вайолет из-за своего широкого стола, за которым обычно работала над текстами, кивнула ему на стул рядом, и, когда он сел, с размаху шлепнула перед ним выпуск «Таймс». – Читай, – также отрывисто велела.  
Он хмыкнул, но за газету взялся. В принципе, ничего удивительного в том, что редактор «БегемотА» читает «Таймс» – не было. Новенькая девочка, которую взяли пару недель назад, как раз занималась чтением конкурирующей прессы и перепечаткой особенно интересных материалов. Но ему-то зачем? Недоумевая, он быстро пролистал весь номер, пытаясь понять, что конкретно могло заинтересовать редактора, и уже потом сосредоточиться на этом.   
Номер был прошлонедельный. Запах свежей типографской краски уже выветрился, листы затвердели – в общем, лежалый товар. Статья про сбежавших каторжников показалась занимательной, но не более. Теперь их будут искать, возможно, найдут, а, возможно, и нет. Мир велик. Но он все равно решил, что прочитает этот материал. Статью о неполадках на строительстве плотины отмел сразу – не тот формат, никакой тайны, нечего и думать. В проект закралась ошибка, или есть противодействие на местах. Поскольку плотина – государственный проект, контролирующие органы разберутся сразу. Он пролистал страницы до самого конца, мазнул взглядом по жареным новостям, которые «Таймс» помещал на предпоследней странице, и вернулся к началу.  
Вайолет смотрела на него тяжелым взглядом.  
– Ну?  
Мило был готов раз за разом признаваться себе, что почти любит эту удивительную женщину за ее краткие, но емкие формулировки, за взгляды, которыми она буквально пригвождает к земле виноватых, и за ту напористость, с которой одинаково ведет дела или занимается любовью.  
Вот только ей этого говорить не следовало.  
– Ставлю на два. Каторжники и принцесса.  
Она ухмыльнулась.  
– Перестраховщик.  
Он снова просмотрел статью. В чем дело? Что он пропустил?  
Вайолет покачала головой, мол, ну как же так, поманила его к себе длинным пальцем с острым ногтем и, когда он наклонился, ухватила за ворот рубашки и притянула так близко, что ткнулась горячими губами прямо в его ухо.  
– Мародеры.  
Мило вздрогнул, обожженный шепотом, и, скосив глаза, посмотрел на нее.  
Похоже, не шутка.  
Он сглотнул, но промолчал. Когда у Вайолет было такое выражение лица – подавать голос было опасным для здоровья и карьеры, на его памяти это был всего лишь второй раз, когда она была настолько серьезна.  
И, очевидно, она сказала не все, потому что отпускать его не собиралась, только дышала в ухо.  
– Прошли слухи, что готовится масштабная облава, – горячий отрывистый шепот скользнул неприятными мурашками вдоль хребта, заставляя все мышцы в теле подобраться в предчувствии близких неприятностей. – В дни Королевской Ярмарки в Шестой Провинции. И принцесса будет там же.  
Мило лихорадочно соображал. Шестая Провинция была довольно мала по меркам всей страны. Равнинная местность; климат, хоть и мягкий, но для курорта совершенно не подходящий; сельское хозяйство среднее по стране, промышленность на уровне кустарных производств; выхода к морю нет, из сообщения – одна только железная дорога. Насколько он мог припомнить, с момента объявления нового Лорда-Провинциала ничего интересного там не происходило.  
– У меня там есть кое-кто. Университетский приятель.  
– Вот и умничка, – Вайолет выпустила его ворот и теперь заботливо разглаживала, не спеша отстраняться. – Тут – работать будешь по принцессе. Землю носом рыть будешь, но чтобы _все_ видели. Там – сам знаешь. Понимаешь?  
Мило кивнул. Он понимал.  
Столичная пресса была чем-то вроде банки со скорпионами. Только очень большой банки с очень большими и очень ядовитыми скорпионами. Владельцы и редакторы не гнушались даже грязными приемчиками, чтобы выведать чужие тайны и первыми выдать в эфир сенсацию. В ход шел и шпионаж, и подкуп, и банальные угрозы, и что только не. Про саму хозяйку «БегемотА» ходили слухи, что однажды она ради горячей новости устроила автомобильную аварию для конкурирующего журнала. А с ведущими репортерами, бывало, и смертельные случаи происходили. Мило не раз ходил по самому острию, да только обходилось как-то малой кровью. В этот же раз на кону слишком большой куш, и если то, что смогла узнать Вайолет, больше не знает пока никто…  
Мило глубоко вдохнул, чувствуя, как его лицевые мышцы сами собой расплываются в предвкушающей улыбке – о да! Вот оно, тайна, секрет, азарт, погоня! В ушах застучало от взбурлившей крови, сердце билось тяжело и быстро, как будто бежал много километров и теперь шел обычным шагом.  
Вайолет раздвинула губы в ответной улыбке.  
– Раз понял, иди и делай. Я дам тебе столько времени, сколько потребуется. Но не заставляй меня ждать. Раскрути эту тему и найди принцессу.  
Мило вскочил и с нарочитой почтительностью склонился в изящном поклоне.  
– Ваше желание – закон для меня.  
Из кабинета он вылетел как на крыльях. Быстро покидал вещи со своего стола в небольшой рюкзак, взвалил его на плечо и был таков, оставив своих коллег в недоумении.

Хороший репортер, по-настоящему хороший, он как ищейка. Не собака, конечно, хотя и от собак кое-что есть, но как частный детектив, готовый ради раскрытия дела носом землю рыть. Мило нравилось воображать себя идущим по следу детективом. Он даже, представляясь, доставал свое журналистское удостоверение на манер полицейского жетона. У него также был свой блокнот, чьи страницы были испещрены одному только ему понятными символами – они с другом, еще в школьные времена, выдумали их, чтобы иметь возможность переписываться и не быть пойманы другими учениками. Еще у Мило был список кафешек, за столиками которых так хорошо взахлеб писать очередной материал, когда ручка чуть не выскакивает из дрожащих пальцев, а заказанный час назад кофе уже остыл до непотребного состояния. У него была отработанная схема действий, которая срабатывала почти во всех случаях. И еще у него были свои осведомители. Целый штат. От высших слоев общества до самого дна. Мило везде приходился ко двору, было у него такое свойство характера.  
Выскочив из здания редакции, он перво-наперво помчался к одному из них.  
Центральную Американскую Библиотеку можно было бы считать страной внутри страны. В каждом штате у нее были свои филиалы, а самый главный располагался, конечно же, в Вашингтоне, в огромном многоэтажном здании, битком набитым книгами. Во времена учебы Мило не жаловал библиотеки – там было тихо, скучно, все занимались, в то время как ему хотелось бегать, шуметь и веселиться. Словом, он был самым обычным ребенком. Но, открыв для себя журналистику, он, к собственному удивлению, пересмотрел свои взгляды. Теперь библиотека представлялась ему сокровищницей знаний, и те, кто знал его раньше, сильно удивились бы, увидев, как он сутками готов рыться в периодике прошлых лет и старых документах.  
Домчав до Библиотеки и кинув кэбмену двойную плату за скорость, Мило взбежал по длинной лестнице. Помахав в воздухе читательским билетом, он проскочил сквозь контроль и помчался по лестнице на пятый этаж. Сотрудница на контроле проводила его снисходительным взглядом и, пробормотав себе под нос: «Вот оглашенный», выкинула сумасбродного журналиста из головы.  
– Луне, встречай! – Мило ворвался в кабинет заведующего архивом документов, привычно открыв дверь с ноги, и плюхнулся в кресло.  
Молодой архивариус с убранными в пучок белыми волосами строго глянул на него поверх очков. Скривив рот в неприятной гримасе, холодно потребовал:  
– Выйди и зайди нормально.  
– Я же по делу!  
– Мило.  
Холодный окрик хлестнул как платью, наотмашь. Пришлось покориться. Всем своим видом показывая, как он оскорблен и задет за живое подобным обращением, Мило вышел, закрыл дверь, постучал в нее и вошел только после того, как услышал не менее холодное «войдите».  
– Что тебе? – в жизни Мило были два человека, способные одним своим тоном замораживать все живое в радиусе нескольких метров вокруг себя. Луне был вторым, с кем он познакомился, и, честно говоря, до сих пор не понимал, почему оба его знакомца друг о друге даже не слышали.  
С Луне он познакомился как раз здесь, когда, будучи еще совсем неопытным журналистом, но уже обремененный первым заданием от главреда, явился в библиотеку порыться в архивах. В те времена библиотека еще представлялась ему довольно скучной, хотя он уже начал получать некоторое удовольствие от поиска информации. В помощь ему отрядили как раз Луне, тогда тоже начинающего архивариуса. Вдвоем они забрели в самую глубь и даже почти заблудились, но потом все же вышли на правильный путь и вернулись к выходу уже почти друзьями. Дружить с Луне было довольно сложно. Куда ни ткнись, везде наткнешься на иголки, так что Мило даже сейчас не мог с точностью утверждать, что они друзья. Но вел себя именно так.  
Что по этому поводу думал сам Луне, оставалось тайной, но он никогда не отказывался помочь или пропустить стаканчик, даже когда продвинулся по службе до главы отдела.  
– Меня интересует королевская семья. Сам король и его потомки. Метрики, документы, слухи, сплетни. Словом – все!  
Луне озадаченно нахмурился. Потом, очевидно, что-то понял для себя, и складка между бровей разгладилась.  
– А, исчезновение принцессы. Мадам Вайолет дала задание копать под возможных побочных родственников?  
Мило ухмыльнулся.  
– Я всегда знал, что ты чертовски умный парень.  
Луне на похвалу не купился, потому что слышал это от Мило всякий раз, как они пересекались, но вытащил из сейфа связку ключей и поднялся из-за стола.  
– Пойдем.  
Он повел друга по коридору в сторону от архива, где обычно Мило часами просиживал, перерывая документы. На недоумение пояснил:  
– Архив, касающийся королевской семьи, начиная с Людовика, находится в отдельном помещении. Кстати, предупреждаю сразу, выносить ничего не дам. Копии также запрещены. Записывай или запоминай, но на выходе я тебя как следует проверю.  
– Всегда знал, что ты ко мне неровно дышишь, Луне, детка, – не удержался Мило от подколки. – Но должен тебе сказать, ты не в моем вкусе.  
Луне обернулся и смерил его странным взглядом.  
– Несмешная шутка, Мило, – и, как показалось, устало вздохнул.  
Архив королевской семьи был огромен. Хотя само помещение сильно уступало в размерах основному архиву, высокие стеллажи в несколько рядов были плотно забиты одинаковыми папками.  
Луне кивнул ему на стол справа от двери, мол, усаживайся, и скрылся среди стеллажей.  
– Тебе нужно официальное родословное древо? – донесся откуда-то из глубины его голос.  
– Давай, – легко согласился Мило. Он удобно устроился на стуле, вытащил верный блокнот и принялся вносить в него первичную схему поиска информации.  
На двадцатом пункте перед ним упала стопка одинаковых синих папок. Над ними виднелась макушке библиотекаря.  
– Это все?  
– Нет, конечно. Только все, где тем или иным образом упоминается последний король и его потомки по мужской линии.  
Мило присвистнул.  
Следующая стопка, не уступающая первой по высоте, содержала официальное генеалогическое древо американской ветви Бурбонов и личные дела по каждому из королевских потомков.  
Мило сунул нос в верхнюю папку, пролистал быстро вложенные листы, потом отложил ее и повторил все то же с последующими папками, сортируя их только по одному ему известным признакам. Луне со сдержанным любопытством наблюдал за его работой. Он не впервые видел, как Мило работает с архивами, и каждый раз, убирая за ним документы, сортируя их снова в том порядке, в каком приносил, пытался разгадать, как же неугомонный репортер сортирует их сам. После нескольких лет приятельства он мог утверждать, что почти разгадал принцип, но держал эти соображения при себе. В конце концов, это было его развлечение.  
– Тебе помочь?  
– Не, я сам.  
– Тогда я зайду за тобой в конце рабочего дня. Надеюсь, тебе не хочется в туалет.  
Мило на мгновение вскинулся, потом махнул рукой, мол, потерплю и вернулся к сортировке.  
Луне вышел. Тихо закрылась за ним дверь, щелкнул замок. Оценить степень доверия друга Мило не смог, сейчас все его внимание было поглощено его «официальным» делом.  
Принцесса Минерва «Саори» Александра. Юная шестнадцатилетняя девушка, в один момент унаследовавшая не только Двенадцатую Провинцию, но и оставшаяся единственным прямым потомком и наследником королевской династии Бурбонов. Что самое интересное, так это то, что претендовать она могла как на американский престол, так и на французский. Конечно, Франция уже давно часть Евразийского Союза, но, если не ошибаются их заокеанские коллеги, в стане красных давно уже неспокойно, в тиши и темноте подполья начинают вновь прорастать семена отделения, щедро сдобренные ностальгическими мечтаниями о Реставрации. Как минимум одной бывшей европейской монархии – живая принцесса была бы очень кстати. Точно так же, как для Союза она была бы кстати мертвой. Но даже если отодвинуть в сторону интересы красных, в самой Америке тоже не все так гладко. Официально, последний монарх был отстранен от правления в силу своих слабых моральных и лидерских качеств, хотя тут тоже есть вопросы: кто определил его пригодность для короны, и не переписал ли победитель историю под себя, как оно часто и бывает? Впрочем, Сенат, возглавляемый Правителем и Двенадцатью Лордами, правит страной уже довольно долго, местами успешно, местами – нет. Есть и недовольные, такие же бездеятельные мечтатели о Реставрации. Им тоже была бы на руку живая принцесса, даже если она просто более легитимная наследница, чем все прочие потомки.  
Их было много, потомков королей. Последний король – Рикардо – был на редкость любвеобильным типом. Одних только законных детей у него было восемь – семеро дочерей и единственный, долгожданный сын. А уж побочных, от многочисленных любовных связей на стороне, завязанных в те времена, когда супруга была на сносях или кормила, и вовсе не счесть. Слава службе безопасности, они зорко отслеживали его величество и вели учет всем любовницам. Мило оставалась только малая часть работы – выстроить их в линеечку, этих потомков, проследить, кто кого родил, и понять, могут ли сейчас в Америке жить и другие прямые, пусть и не от законной супруги рожденные, королевские наследники.  
С другой стороны, он мог бы просто сделать вид, что с головой закопался в эти драгоценные документы. В конце концов, дело о пропавшей принцессе всего лишь его прикрытие, но Мило, к своему собственному огорчению, работать вполсилы не умел. Если дело ему нравилось, он отдавался ему целиком. А история о принцессе по неясным пока ему самому причинам вызывала в нем желание разобраться до конца.  
И он стал разбираться.  
Постепенно страницы блокнота покрывались бесконечными столбцами и стрелочками. Это уже напоминало родословие библейских патриархов. Ну прямо-таки Авраам родил Исаака; Исаак родил Иакова; Иаков родил Иуду и братьев его... Некоторые из столбцов в конце концов обрывались, многие рано – потомков короля хорошо выкосил богемный образ жизни, но некоторые тянулись вплоть до сегодняшнего времени. В конце концов, остались всего несколько претендентов, не уступающих принцессе в правах на гипотетический трон, и из этих нескольких… Мило, не глядя, потянулся за следующей папкой, и его рука слепо зашарила в пустоте. Он оторвался от своих записей и недоуменно посмотрел на совершенно пустое место, где еще пару часов назад возвышалась внушительная стопка документов. Теперь же от нее осталась только воспоминание.  
Он глянул на часы – до конца рабочего дня оставалось примерно минут двадцать, скоро вернется Луне, – и смерил изучающим взглядом переработанные документы. Внутри него стыло чувство некоторой неудовлетворенности, как будто он что-то упустил, хотя нарытой информации хватило бы минимум на два выпуска (и на несколько лет строго режима с конфискацией имущества, подсказал ехидный внутренний голос, почему-то интонациями Луне). В попытках избавиться от нее Мило взял в руки последнюю просмотренную папку и стал складывать обратно ровно в том порядке, в котором смотрел. В тонкой папке, пятой или шестой по счету, ощущалась какая-то неправильность. Он только взял ее в руки, а пальцы, пробежавшие по корешку, отчаянно сигнализировали, что что-то не так. Мило присмотрелся и замер: тонкая папка была на самом деле двумя – они так тесно слиплись своими обложками, что даже дотошный архивариус не заметил. Помнится, Мило смотрел только верхнюю. Обмирая от предвкушения, он раскрыл вторую. Между плотными картонными стенками лежала всего пара листков.  
Через пару минут он закрыл папку, посидел немного, уставившись невидящим взором в стену напротив, потом, опомнившись, торопясь, разъединил папки и, метнувшись в архив, сунул ее куда-то на нижнюю полку в самом дальнем шкафу.  
– Кто же хранит такое на виду у всех? – тихо спросил он сам себя и нервно рассмеялся: – Я бы тоже пропал!  
Он собрал оставшиеся папки в неровную стопку. Спохватившись, выложил поверх своего блокнота вырванный листочек с тремя именами – чуть не забыл, что он тут пыль в глаза пускает, а не просто штаны просиживает, – все трое, помимо принцессы, были прямыми потомками последнего короля. Все они, помимо исчезнувшей принцессы, в случае Реставрации могли претендовать на королевский трон.  
Вот с ними он побеседует, да так, чтобы все видели, а потом можно и поехать дальше.  
Все шло именно так, как он и любил.


	6. Командер

– Собрался куда, Джулиан? – Канон остановился при входе и прислонился к косяку корабельной каюты, наблюдая, как его капитан методично и не спеша укладывает вещи в небольшой кейс.  
Джулиан Соло, самый молодой капитан в истории военно-морского флота, вот уже три года командовал флагманом – самым грозным кораблем флота, «Посейдоном». Ходили слухи, что не просто так Джулиан получил это место. Дескать, шишки из Адмиралтейства считали, что капитанские лычки можно вручать только стариканам за сорок, в крайнем случае, за тридцать пять, а тут – едва двадцать три исполнилось, а уже капитан, и вся многочисленная команда, включая коммандера, который сам на это место метил, смотрит ему в рот и чуть ли не молится на него. Канон и сам подозревал, не все так гладко было с этим назначением, но твердых доказательств у него не было, и потому свое мнение он держал при себе, как бы ни раздражала его перспектива подчиняться парню младше себя. Он рассчитывал банальнейшим образом подсидеть капитана, но постепенно проникся, и вот – нет никого на свете, кому бы капитан Соло мог бы доверять так же, как своему первому помощнику.  
Джулиан уложил вещи, защелкнул крышку кейса и уселся на узкую койку, кивнув гостю на стул. Канон царственно опустился на указанное ему место, оказавшись ровно напротив капитана.  
Со стороны они смотрелись как братья. Канон, высокий и широкоплечий, с собранными в хвост не по уставу длинными волосами явно был старшим, в то время как тонкокостный и поджарый Джулиан – младшим. По-настоящему же положение дел обстояло ровно наоборот. Несмотря на трехлетнюю разницу в возрасте, Джулиан Соло четко осознавал разницу в их званиях и говорил и действовал в соответствии с ней. Первый год их совместной службы был наполнен ощущениями холодной войны и вооруженного нейтралитета, которые постепенно изменились на сдержанное взаимодействие и понимание. Спустя несколько месяцев случилось кое-что, что показало им друг друга с неожиданной стороны, и вот, начиная с того момента, можно сказать, что они начали становиться друзьями.  
Хотя часть Джулиана всегда была далека, считал Канон, осознавая, что также не во всем доверяет своему капитану.  
Джулиан вздохнул и с силой провел ладонями по лицу. Это было что-то новенькое. Никогда прежде Канон не видел его нервничающим.  
– Что, так серьезно? – сочувственно спросил он.  
– Скорее мерзко, – крайне серьезным тоном отозвался Джулиан. – Читал «Таймс»? – он взял газету с прикроватной тумбы и протянул ее другу. Он хорошо знал, Канон не большой любитель подобного чтения. – Третья страница, про принцессу Минерву.  
Канон быстро пробежался глазами по тексту. Его переполняло недоумение, с чего бы вдруг другу беспокоиться из-за этого. Ну, пропала. Ну, принцесса… В газете не было ее фотографии, интересно, симпатичная? Но даже если первая красавица Америки, как они связаны?  
В мозгу как будто переключатель щелкнул. Он даже рот приоткрыл в удивлении, разом вспомнив все свои мысли по поводу назначения нового капитана и выводы, к которым он тогда пришел…  
– Так ты что, и вправду королевский бастард?  
Взгляд Джулиана на мгновение потяжелел, но потом он расслабился.  
– Я ведь правильно думаю, что ты ни с кем не делился этими своими умозаключениями? – как бы мимоходом поинтересовался он.  
Канон ухмыльнулся.  
– Ты так плохо меня знаешь? Даже брату не сказал.  
– Еще бы ты ему сказал, – фыркнул Джулиан. – Но да… ты прав. Я и в самом деле королевский бастард. Точнее, его потомок. До этого дня, сам понимаешь, никому до меня и дела не было. А теперь, похоже, мной заинтересовались.  
– Кто-то считает, что ты похитил эту девицу ради своей выгоды? – Канон вытаращился на него в неприкрытом удивлении. Все, кто знал Джулиана Соло, со временем понимали, что его ничего не волнует так сильно, как море. Море было его семьей, его возлюбленной, его воздухом, его жизнью, в конце концов. Он чувствовал малейшие изменения погоды, едва только вдохнув глоток свежего морского воздуха. Он знал акваторию Атлантики как свои пять пальцев и мог с закрытыми глазами нарисовать береговую линию Северной Америки. Контрабандисты залегали на дно, когда «Посейдон» выходил в патрулирование, никому не хотелось повторить судьбу незадачливых морских пиратов, которые однажды решили, что могут потягаться с самим капитаном Соло.  
Кривая улыбка была ему ответом.  
– Да ладно, – Канон хлопнул газетой по колену. – Ты меня разыгрываешь?  
– Нет. Сегодня я отбываю в Реймс, – Джулиан отвернул манжету форменного кителя, чтобы посмотреть время. – так, за мной уже должен был прийти кэб, билеты на поезд у меня с собой… – Он тяжело вздохнул. – Оставляю все на тебя, друг мой.  
Канон подскочил как игрушка-болванчик и вытянулся в струнку, отдавая честь.  
– Есть, сэр!  
Джулиан улыбнулся.  
– Балбес. Кто отдает воинское приветствие с непокрытой головой? И что с твоими волосами… когда ты уже обрежешь эти патлы? – он шутливо дернул помощника за хвост.  
– Иди уже давай, – Канон недовольно выцепил многострадальный хвост из его рук. – Не пойдешь, так я в увольнительную запрошусь.  
Они вышли в коридор, Джулиан запер дверь, и они отправились на палубу.  
– Напугал. В увольнительную.  
– Ага, домой съезжу.  
– Можно подумать, тебя там ждут.  
За легким, ни к чему не обязывающим трепом они дошли до трапа и там уже попрощались снова. Наблюдая за капитаном, спускающимся по трапу и садящимся в кэб, Канон много думал. Сперва о том, что наконец-то остался полновластным хозяином на корабле, потом – в какие-такие игры хотят втянуть Джулиана, а совсем уж в конце промелькнула слабая мысль: странное какое-то имя – Саори.

Канон проснулся ровно по будильнику, хлопнул ладонью по дьявольской игрушке, прерывая вгрызающийся в мозг надоедливый сигнал, и резко сел. Первым, что бросилось в глаза, был календарь, на котором он кружком обводил те дни, когда был полновластным хозяином на корабле.  
С момента отъезда Джулиана прошла уже неделя.  
Распорядок его дня не изменился, разве что добавилось немного бумажной работы, но Канон давно уже привык справляться с этим – в конце концов, он действительно планировал в один прекрасный день сам стать капитаном, следовательно, должен был уметь справляться с этой работой.  
Единственным незапланированным событием стало внеочередное патрулирование в районе Карибских островов – по сообщениям береговой охраны, в тех водах была замечена подозрительная деятельность неких неопознанных судов, по описанию похожих на пиратов, – поэтому «Посейдона» и отправили в море. Канон не задумывался над причиной этого. То ли потому что команда имела подобный (успешный) опыт, то ли потому, что первый помощник (он сам) лично подобную операцию не проводил.  
К тому моменту, когда он спустился в кают-компанию, завтрак уже был накрыт, и остальные офицеры дожидались его.  
– Доброе утро, – поздоровался он и непринужденно, как делал до этого все прошедшие семь дней, опустился на свое место во главе стола.  
Только после этого господа офицеры приступили к завтраку.  
– Есть какие новости? – обратился он к лейтенант-командеру Сорренто. Тот частично разделял его обязанности, а также на добровольных началах нес ответственность за связь.  
Если посмотреть на Сорренто, можно было понять, почему старший офицерский состав «Посейдона» раздражал шишек из Адмиралтейства. Ладно, капитан, которому на днях исполнилось двадцать шесть. С этим можно было смириться, потому что командеру стукнуло уже двадцать девять и, как безосновательно думали стариканы, ему нравилось присматривать за малолетками. Но вот внешность Сорренто приводила многих проверяющих просто в бешенство. Несмотря на тот факт, что по всем документам ему было уже целых двадцать семь, на вид ему можно было дать не больше семнадцати. Тонкие, изящные черты лица, еще по-детски припухлые щеки, едва тронутые светлым юношеским пушком (Сорренто как-то, будучи навеселе, пожаловался, что до сих пор не бреется), длинные ресницы, выразительные глаза, мягкие кудри – Канон чертыхнулся про себя, поймав себя на поведении влюбленной девицы, – в общем, мальчишка! Или хорошо замаскированная девчонка. Однако же, несмотря на юную внешность, лейтенант был из тех, на кого можно положиться, и команда слушалась его не за страх, а за совесть.  
– Ничего такого, о чем следовало бы немедленно доложить, – Сорренто вопросу не удивился. Наблюдение за радиосвязью в районе велось днем и ночью, и, как правило, с утра, еще до завтрака, Сорренто получал отчет о ночных наблюдениях. – Были пойманы несколько переговоров, но они быстро обрывались. Никакой новой информации из них почерпнуть не удалось.  
– Вот как.  
После завтрака Канон поднялся на мостик. Все корабельные отделения работали как часы, все люди были на своих местах, включая отряд морской пехоты, который между собой называли абордажной командой.  
– Мы тут уже неделю пасемся, а все никакого результата, – Канон слегка ослабил узел галстука. Необходимость постоянно находиться при параде его напрягала, раньше ведь эту почетную обязанность можно было свалить на капитана. Джулиан всегда был застегнут на все пуговицы и не видел большой катастрофы в идеально повязанном галстуке. – Есть ли тут вообще пираты?  
– У меня тоже сложилось подобное впечатление, – отозвался Сорренто. Он находился тут же, на мостике, медленно просматривал результаты наблюдения за эфиром, легко прочитывая значки морской азбуки.  
Обычно оба помощника капитана не ладили друг с другом. Канон был из тех, кто с пеленок уверен в собственной исключительности, и посему относился к окружающим с легкой ноткой высокомерия, обходя разве что капитана. Сорренто пришел на корабль вместе с Джулианом, а все три года не без причины подозревал командера в желании отжать капитанское кресло у законного владельца.  
Капитан в курсе их взаимоотношений был, но игнорировал, справедливо считая, что, пока вражда помощников не отражается на общем деле, его внимания эта возня в песочнице не стоит.  
Нельзя сказать, что за прошедшую неделю их отношения перестроились. Возможно, немного сгладились, совсем немного, ведь Канону нравилось подбешивать Сорренто, демонстративно занимая место отсутствующего капитана везде, где только можно.  
– Но, возможно, – продолжил он своим обычным тихим, ровным тоном, – мы столкнулись с организованным противодействием.  
Канон покосился на него.  
– Крыса?  
– Вполне может быть. – рассеянно пробормотал второй помощник, его глаза задержались на одной строчке, он нахмурился, потом подозвал к себе одного из офицеров связи и, сунув ему под нос отчет, приказал: – Нужны подробности. Когда поймали, где, и дайте пеленг.  
– Что там?  
– Если я правильно расшифровал, здесь ведутся переговоры о некой операции… – Сорренто поднял на него свои дивные сиреневые глаза и очень серьезным тоном закончил: – Военная операция по захвату нашей базы на островах.  
Офицер-связист подбежал, протянул лист с данными по пеленгу.  
Канон резко принял его, пробежал глазами по ровным строчкам, которые так и думали ринуться в пляс, и криво усмехнулся. Вот он, час истины. Посмотрим, на что ты способен без капитана, а, Канон?  
– Полный вперед. Координаты, – он зачитал результаты пеленга. – Всем службам полная боевая готовность. Ударной команде приготовиться к бою.  
Сразу после его приказа взвыла сирена, забил сигнальный молот. Из окон рубки Канон наблюдал за тем, как все внизу пришло в движение – матросы и офицеры, до сего момента праздно выполняющие свои каждодневные обязанности, вдруг, в один момент, подтянулись, и их движения из расслабленных стали четкими и выверенными. Казалось, сам воздух стал медленно наливаться предвкушением боя.  
«Посейдон» на полных парах шел сквозь воды Карибского моря, не сбавляя узлов, прошел точно между Кубой и Гаити, а затем взял курс на северо-северо-запад, туда, где недалеко от берегов Кубы из моря поднималась россыпь малых островов. Чем больше сокращалось расстояние, тем ниже становилась скорость корабля, в конце концов мимо островов они шли с небольшой скоростью.  
Сорренто, припав к окулярам бинокля, медленно водил им туда-сюда, осматривая окрестности. Помимо него этим же занимались еще двое офицеров с другого конца корабля.  
– Есть сигнал! – вскричал один из связистов. Прижав к голове наушник от радиостанции, он вслушивался в скороговорку точек и тире, посылаемых откуда-то рядом. – Они говорят о каком-то оружии, командер!  
– Координаты?  
По его команде штурман стал корректировать курс корабля, чтобы выровнять судно в соответствии с теми данными, которые сообщил связист.  
И в этот момент Сорренто удивленно ахнул и отнял бинокль от лица.  
– Черт возьми, что это?  
От ближайшего острова, которому и имя-то пока еще не было присвоено, поднималась в небо ярко-красная звезда, за ней в воздухе оставался вертикальный дымовой след. Поднявшись на определенную высоту – все прильнули к иллюминаторам, удивленные невероятным зрелищем, – она взорвалась, и во все стороны от нее полетело множество осколков.  
Там, где некоторые из них попали в море, вода забурлила.  
– Матерь Божья… – произнес кто-то.

Канон открыл глаза, обеспокоенный тем, что не слышит надоевший за все время похода звонок будильника, и уставился в стерильно белый потолок.  
Нет, это определенно не его каюта.  
Он попробовал сесть, но обнаружил, что не может этого сделать. Странная слабость в теле и ощущение чего-то давящего на груди и животе мешали этому. Он скосил глаза на свою грудь. Она была туго – вот откуда давление – перевязана, как и живот, надо полагать. Он повел глазами из стороны в сторону и обнаружил катетер в левой руке и стойку капельницы рядом.  
Очевидно, он в больнице.  
– Итак, ты проснулся, – последним, кого он ожидал встретить в больничной палате, был капитан. Но именно он это и был, собственной персоной расположился на стуле рядом с койкой.  
Канон осторожно повернул голову.  
– Мы облажались, да?  
Джулиан похлопал стопкой машинописных листов.  
– Можно и так сказать.  
– Черт… – Канон обреченно закрыл глаза. Вот только этого ему в послужном списке не хватало. Остаться старшим офицером и облажаться на пустяковом патрулировании.  
– Это было вовсе не пустяковое патрулирование, – похоже, последние слова он произнес вслух. – И я, знаешь ли, чертовски рад, что ты жив, приятель. – Он открыл глаза, проверить, не ослышался ли, но Джулиан выглядел очень серьезным. – Не знаю пока, с чем вы столкнулись, но «Посейдон» серьезно поврежден и проведет в доках не меньше полугода. Пятнадцать человек погибли, больше половины экипажа – в той или иной степени серьезно пострадали и нуждаются в длительном выздоровлении.  
– Хреново. И что теперь?  
Джулиан положил ногу на ногу и принялся покачивать носком правой, как метрономом.  
– Все плохо, Канон. Я продолжаю заниматься всей этой чепухой с пропавшей принцессой, Сорренто будет моим адъютантом на это время.  
– А я?  
Он похолодел, когда капитан неожиданно коварно ухмыльнулся.  
– А ты, как серьезно пострадавший, отправишься долечиваться и приходить в себя домой. Я же знаю, ты соскучился по родному городу.  
Канон закатил глаза.  
– О нет!  
Джулиан довольно рассмеялся.


	7. Ищейка

Камю аккуратно запер за собой дверь и вопросительно воззрился на Мило. Старый друг – воспоминания о школьных проказах приятно грели душу – сидел на корточках прямо напротив и что-то увлеченно писал в своем блокноте, для устойчивости подложив под него рюкзак.  
– Опять играешь в детектива?  
– И тебе здравствуй, дорогой друг, – не отрываясь от своего занятия сказал тот. – Очень приятно тебя встретить. Мы так давно не виделись и все в таком же духе. – Мило оторвался от писанины и поднял голову, взглянув на него снизу вверх. – Серьезно, Камю, тебе стоит научиться говорить хоть какую-нибудь из этих фраз. Тогда, может быть, окружающие не будут считать тебя вконец отмороженным ублюдком.  
Договаривая, он поднялся на ноги, придерживая коленкой рюкзак, выпрямился, заправив за ухо длинные светлые кудри.  
С их последней встречи он нисколько не изменился, машинально отметил Камю, пока Мило с улыбкой лез обниматься и хлопать его по плечам и спине. Кажется, это обычный ритуал приветствия.  
Он пожал плечами.  
– Меня устраивает, что меня считают вконец отмороженным ублюдком. Ты же помнишь, чем я занимаюсь?  
– Ага, ловишь дезертиров.  
– В том числе. Ну, а ты какими судьбами? Какую сенсацию ты раскапываешь под дверьми моей квартиры?  
Что удивительно, Мило не стал тут же рассказывать, захлебываясь словами и фонтанируя эмоциями, как это обычно бывало. Он посерьезнел, убрал с лица свое обычное дурашливое выражение и с намеком сказал:  
– Не здесь.  
– Что-то новенькое, – пробормотал Камю, но послушно позволил увести себя прочь из дома.  
– У тебя есть время? Куда-нибудь торопишься? – Мило усиленно делал вид, что ничего странного не происходит.  
– У меня поезд через два часа.  
– Отлично! – непонятно почему обрадовался друг. – Куда едешь? Отпуск? По работе?  
Камю смерил его изучающим взглядом. Поведение друга интриговало.  
– В Город. По работе.  
Мило странно на него посмотрел и сказал:  
– Отлично, я с тобой. Ты уже взял билеты?  
Они сошлись в школе. В начале второй четверти их просто посадили рядом, рассудив, что сдержанный и ответственный Камю положительно повлияет на взбалмошного и неусидчивого Мило. Ожидания оправдались лишь частично: Мило не стал тише и даже втянул в некоторые свои выходки тихого соседа, но, по крайней мере, попадаться он стал реже. Сам Камю поначалу тяготился активно навязываемой дружбой, но постепенно научился смотреть на нее с другой стороны. Теперь между ним и остальным миром был вот такой буфер, который оттягивал внимание окружающих на себя, в то время как до самого Камю никому не было никакого дела, а еще обаятельный хулиган Мило оказался к тому же и редкостным умницей. Правда, ум его был направлен в основном на шалости, но, если уж он чего-то хотел, то обязательно это делал. Так, они придумали свой собственный письменный шифр, чтобы беспрепятственно обмениваться записочками. Любой посторонний, сунув нос в их записи, не понял бы ничего. Ключ был известен только им двоим.  
По дороге, пока они ехали в кэбе до вокзала, Мило снова стал самим собой и беззаботно трепался про жизнь, репортерские будни, снова вспоминал некоего Луне, который «такая же отмороженная задница, как и ты, друг мой, я уверен, вы поладите», снова нахваливал свою начальницу – и ни слова о том, какую же сенсацию он раскапывает сейчас.  
И только на вокзале он снова дал знать о своей серьезной стороне.  
– У тебя уже есть билет?  
– Пока нет. А что?  
– Берем мягкий, – бескомпромиссно заявил он.  
Камю скептично выгнул бровь.  
– Ты внезапно разбогател?  
Мило не принял игры.  
– Тут такое дело, друг, что расходы не имеют никакого значения. Вайолет дала мне карт-бланш.  
Поезд подали спустя сорок минут, после того как они купили билеты. Мило, по всей вероятности, сразу после приобретения билетов хотел ринуться на платформу и маячить там, привлекая всеобщее внимание, но тут уже Камю, перехватив его руку, заставил усидеть на месте. Они заняли столик в привокзальном бистро, предусмотрительно выбрав тот, что был немного изолирован от остального зала, и заказали кофе, скрасив тем самым бремя ожидания.  
Так как Мило болтать не собирался, решив сковать поясом молчания свой чудовищно болтливый язык, а Камю распространяться о своих делах тем более не спешил, они просто пили кофе. Для того, чтобы ненужные глаза запомнили их, было вполне достаточно и длинных огненно-рыжих волос одного из них.  
Под сводами зала ожидания разнесся долгожданный голос дикторши. Дрянная акустика зажевала часть сообщения, превратив его в непонятную кашицу, но главное можно было понять: на поезд сообщением Столица-Город объявлена посадка.  
Мило и тут нашел чем удивить. Вместо того, чтобы одним глотком влить в себя остатки кофе, подхватить свои вещи, вещи друга и его самого и умчаться на перрон, он чудовищным усилием воли – Камю как-то не подозревал за ним таких способностей – сдержался и продолжил как ни в чем не бывало потягивать остывший напиток.  
До своего вагона они добрались минут через двадцать, допив кофе и оставив хорошие чаевые, впрочем, недостаточно щедрые, чтобы официантка их запомнила как своих самых лучших клиентов.  
Мило открыл рот только тогда, когда поезд тронулся, и перрон со всевозрастающей скоростью поехал назад. Он встряхнулся, как большая собака, повалился на свою полку и немножко покатался. Камю наблюдал за этим представлением, невозмутимо потягивая доставленный из вагона-ресторана чай. Навалявшись и размяв бока, Мило вернулся в сидячее положение, взъерошил волосы и признался:  
– Никогда не думал, что быть тобой так тяжело, дружище! Как ты так живешь?  
Камю от неожиданности даже про чай забыл.  
– Это ты меня изображать пытался? – недоверчиво спросил он, когда дар речи вернулся к нему.  
Мило радостно закивал, похожий на собачонку.  
Камю фыркнул, подняв брызги чая в чашке, которую снова поднес ко рту, и, не выдержав, громко расхохотался, да так, что даже слезы на глазах выступили.  
– Сегодня и в самом деле день сюрпризов, – отсмеявшись, признал он. – Знаешь, если бы мне сказали, что однажды я увижу серьезного Мило, я бы честно решил, что этот чудак чокнулся на всю голову. А теперь я даже не знаю, что и думать. То ли я чокнулся, то ли ты, то ли это мир совсем съехал с катушек.  
Мило усмехнулся.  
– Ставь на мир, не ошибешься.  
И он, не откладывая больше это дело в долгий ящик, во всех красках и подробностях рассказал лучшему другу все, что с ним случилось, начиная с того момента, как Вайолет позвала его к себе и нагрузила заданием. Про то, как он до вечера рылся в центральном архиве, злоупотребляя доверием своего друга Луне, и даже вернулся туда на следующий день, чтобы перепроверить некоторые данные. Конечно же, он выудил свой верный блокнот, чьи страницы были плотно покрыты их личной тайнописью, и, пока Камю задумчиво листал испещренные такими знакомыми символами странички, поведал про то, как две недели мотался по всему Реймсу, собирая сведения о своих фигурантах. Ему повезло, и Джулиан Соло, приходящийся троюродным дядей пропавшей принцессе, как раз прибыл в столицу, и, хотя до него самого Мило не сумел добраться, он переговорил с адъютантом, который отчего-то проникся интересом ушлого репортера и сообщил несколько интересных фактов. Вторым удалось поймать двоюродного брата принцессы – этот, наоборот, покидал Вашингтон, и Мило, рискуя быть выкинутым из кэба на полном ходу, уцепился за подножку, влез в коляску и все же сумел задать свои несколько вопросов, пока телохранители уважаемого господина безуспешно пытались выкинуть его вон. Но, как ему показалось, Десятый Лорд Фоэбус Абель, не особо рассердился, по крайней мере, озорную усмешку из-под ладони Мило успел заметить, прежде чем его вытолкали вон. Единственная, с кем ему не удалось встретиться, была малолетняя племянница исчезнувшей – мисс Ария, болезненная и хрупкая девица, находящаяся на попечении своего отчима. Сия девица безвылазно находилась на разнообразных курортах, призванных поддержать ее слабое здоровье, и только на несколько дней прибыла в столицу. Как подозревал новоявленный сыщик, по той же причине, что и остальные двое.  
Но самое отвратительное было не то, что он мало что раскопал. На самом деле раскопал достаточно, но все было впустую: и факты, и его собственная интуиция безоговорочно твердили, что это трое совершенно не причастны к исчезновению принцессы Саори.  
– Почему «Саори»? – спросил Камю. Он машинально поглаживал страницы блокнота кончиками пальцев, эта старая привычка помогала ему сосредотачиваться и думать с большей результативностью, но для этого ему требовалось снять для себя все мешающие вопросы. Прозвище принцессы оказалось именно одним из них. Оно царапало и мешало сосредоточиться на проблеме.  
Мило задумался, потом неуверенно пожал плечами.  
– Не знаю… Ее везде так именуют.  
– Довольно странно… ну, ладно, – Камю встряхнул головой и вернул блокнот хозяину. – Что ты забыл в Городе?  
Друг расплылся в торжествующей ухмылке.  
– Ни за что не поверишь…  
Эти слова, ухмылка и довольный вид моментально сложились в пазл, в котором все кусочки вдруг встали на свои места.  
– У тебя есть данные, что принцесса направляется в Город?  
Мило ткнул в него указательным пальцем, имитируя пистолет, и, сделав страшные глаза, одними губами произнес:  
– Бинго!  
И он поведал, что между поисками подходов к своим главным подозреваемым (тогда он еще считал их подозреваемыми), перебрал почти всю свою сеть осведомителей, но никто, буквально никто не мог дать ему того, что он хотел. Его последней надеждой оставался некто Ящерка Мисти, существо неопределенного пола и определенного рода занятий, самовлюбленный тип, ежедневно превозносящий свою красоту. Мило неприятно было общаться с ним… с ней… а общем, просто неприятно, но Мисти, помимо самомнения, обладал еще и не поддающейся пониманию способностью узнавать самую невероятную информацию.  
– Мило, душечка, – Мисти манерно протянул холеную ручку и кончиками наманикюренных пальчиков погладил репортера по щеке, – ты даже нееееее подозреваешь, что со мной произошло. – Он, наверное, все же Мисти был парнем, когда-то, в общем… он жеманно хихикнул, и Мило аж передернуло всего изнутри. Он пересекся с Мисти в обычной для него среде обитания – кальянной. Здесь было так надымлено, что Мило всякий раз надеялся, что его никто не заметит, а заметив – не узнает.  
– Даже представить не могу, Мисти. Расскажешь?  
Мисти вложил в рот мундштук кальяна и, полуприкрыв глаза, сделал затяжку. Красуясь, выдохнул дым сквозь слегка вытянутые в трубочку пухлые губы.  
– В детском приюте.  
Это было так несообразно с видом и родом занятий этого существа, что Мило едва не подавился смехом, вовремя успев замаскировать его под кашель.  
– Да ладно?  
– Вот видишь, я же говорил, ты не поверишь, – ни капельки не обиделся Ящерка. – Ну, я на твоем месте тоже бы не поверил, но… в общем, я сам вырос в том приюте, и временами я помогаю им, когда у меня водятся лишние деньги, – он отвел взгляд в сторону.  
Мило прекратил кашлять и изумленно вытаращился на своего информатора. Как это там, кесарю кесарево, да?  
– Там работает одна девчонка, мы росли вместе, Михо ее зовут. Обычно одна управляется со всеми делами, а тут у нее вдруг помощница появилась. – Он задумался и со смесью восхищения и ревности добавил: – Хорошенькая. Только больно уж ручки беленькие да нежные, – и со значением посмотрел на Мило, – сразу видно, никогда не работала. И на девушку ту уж больно похожа.  
– На какую? – просипел Мило, в горле разом пересохло от нахлынувшей догадки.  
Мисти протянул руку и ноготочками подцепил выглядывающую из блокнота газетную вырезку про церемонию Наследования юной принцессы, где на фотографии, сопровождающей материал, она была запечатлена со всеми регалиями Высокого Лорда.  
– На эту.  
Мило очнулся от воспоминаний, взлохматил волосы на затылке.  
– В общем, вызнал я адрес этого приюта и помчался туда со всех ног. Но опоздал, – он одним махом допил остывший чай и осторожно водрузил пустую чашку на столик. – Тамошняя управляющая, та самая Михо, в конце концов призналась, что да, работала у них некоторое время такая девушка, очень милая и старательная, хотя и не особо полезная. Мол, к труду непривычная. А потом уехала. Собрала свои пожитки и уехала.  
– И откуда взялся Город?  
– Деньги открывают все ворота. Ну и еще мне пришлось рассказать, что эта девушка в опасности, и, в общем, мисс Михо раскололась. По всему выходит, что принцесса сбежала по собственной воле и направляется в Город. А вот почему – не знаю.  
– Интересно…  
Выговорившись, Мило, наконец, расслабился, скинул туфли и забрался с ногами на свою полку. Достав из рюкзака резинку, стал собирать волосы в хвост.  
– Кстати, а ты по каким делам туда собрался?  
Камю допил свой чай, вернул чашку на столик и тоже откинулся на стенку купе. Он глядел прямо на Мило и думал, как много может рассказать ему. Мило – это Мило, старый (и, глядя правде в глаза, единственный) друг, которому он бы, не задумываясь, доверил не только любую тайну, но и даже свою жизнь. Вот только… это было не его личная тайна. Поэтому… он уже знал, что собирается солгать, и оставалось только решить, как это сделать. На ум пришла относительно недавняя история, которую расследовал один его коллега.  
– Это по работе. Помнишь, пару лет назад во всех газетах была история про полностью уничтоженное подразделение морской пехоты? Что якобы наших парней большие шишки принесли в жертву, что испытывали на них какое-то новое супервооружение? – Мило задумчиво прикусил губу, потом просиял. Была такая история, и даже их журнал не оставил ее вниманием. Правда, то были перепечатки официальных источников. Вайолет предусмотрительно решила не лезть туда, после того, как Мило кое-что разузнал. Камю удовлетворенно смежил веки – это была хорошая история. – Так вот, меня отправили проверить кое-какие слухи. Говорят, что некоторые из тех парней выжили, и их видели в том штате.  
– Местный Провинциал – Шака Шерил – хитрая и скользкая сволочь, – поделился с ним Мило. – Мне сказали, он держит весь штат в железном кулаке и имеет свой интерес практически в любом мало-мальски прибыльном дельце.  
– То есть?  
– То есть, если те твои парни реально выжили и кое-что знают о новом оружии, Шака наверняка держит их при себе и так просто не отдаст.  
Камю задумался. Информация о провинциальном Лорде была интересной, его, конечно, предупреждали, что Провинциал сам себе на уме, но такую характеристику ему никто не давал. Как это скажется на его реальном, а не выдуманном, задании?  
Мило неожиданно рассмеялся.  
– Да вспомнил тут, – пояснил он в ответ на недоуменный взгляд друга, – мне говорили, что этого Шаку называют ни много ни мало, а «Воплощением Будды на Земле».


	8. Пастырь

Маленький дом викария окружал настоящий розарий. Круглый год, благодаря мягкому и теплому климату штата, многочисленные розы в этом маленьком саду цвели и благоухали. Работа в саду была настоящим отдохновением для тела, разума и души, и Афродита предавался своему хобби всякую свободную от иных забот минуту. А забот тех было немало: во-первых, святой отец недавно женился, и пылкая страсть, приведшая его к алтарю с озорной рыжеволосой девчонкой, которая еще только недавно, казалось бы, бегала к нему на исповеди, еще не успела угаснуть, и благословленные Господом супружеские поцелуи и объятия доставляли им обоим немало радости. К тому же, в последнее время мадам Сэйка, так звали супругу викария, чувствовала себя не совсем здоровой, и они оба тихо надеялись на то, что, возможно, скоро станут родителями. Во-вторых, никто не отменял забот о пастве. Город, хоть и столица провинции, по всеобщим меркам был невелик, и долгое время церковь, в которой трудился Афродита, была единственной. Два года назад на противоположной стороне начали возводить и вторую, и он, было, уже обрадовался, что найдется кто-то, кто разделит с ним это бремя, но строительство отчего-то застопорилось, а потом и вовсе затихло. В-третьих, викарий не оставлял своими заботами и детский приют, который посещал два раза в месяц и общался с сиротами. Он искренне любил эти моменты и порой сожалел, что не может уделять им больше времени. Не тогда, когда ему не могут выделить толкового помощника. В-четвертых, помимо всех прочих забот, была у него и еще одна, о которой он не мог сказать никому, даже жене.  
Афродита окинул свой розарий сожалеющим взглядом, но прямо сейчас у него не было никакой возможности заняться садоводством. Время, будь оно неладно, поджимает.  
Часы в маленькой гостиной пробили два.  
– Милый, ты куда-то собрался?  
Жена выглянула из кухни, озадаченная. Обычно в это время они садились за обеденный стол, и она заканчивала последние приготовления к трапезе. Он залюбовался молодой женщиной, тем, как белела косынка в ее легких огненных кудрях, и какими занятными бантами она повязала завязки своего фартука.  
Он улыбнулся и, поднеся указательный палец ко рту, сказал:  
– Это секрет, хорошо? – ее глаза вспыхнули любопытством, она закивала. – Мой друг, Маниголдо, прибывает сегодня в Город на поезде. И мне нужно его встретить.  
Сэйка бросила быстрый взгляд назад, в гостиную, где на почетном месте висела сияющая золотой чешуей маска.  
– Он же никогда не покидает своего дома! – страшным шепотом сказала она, беззвучно ахнула, осененная какой-то идеей: – Инкогнито! Он уезжал из Города инкогнито!  
Афродита тихонько посмеялся и, коротко поцеловав завороженную мистической историей появления и исчезновения эксцентричного художника жену в щеку, поспешил покинуть дом, пока она не озадачила его еще дюжиной вопросов. Из дома донесся вскрик, хлопнула дверь и застучали легкие шаги по лестнице, удаляясь. Наверняка побежала к своему тайнику, в котором хранила свою тайную рукопись. Он как-то совершенно случайно наткнулся на нее, но, конечно же, только посмотрел на обложку толстой тетради, внутрь не заглядывая. Стоит немного подождать, и однажды наверняка она даст почитать.  
– Добрый день, святой отец, – знакомый кэбмен уже ждал его. Норовистая лошадка по кличке Звездочка нетерпеливо переступала копытами, всем своим видом показывая, что только дайте волю – домчит со скоростью света.  
– И тебе добрый, Джабу, – поздоровался Афродита, усаживаясь в коляску. – На вокзал, будь так добр.  
Кэбмен взмахнул вожжами, и лошадь резво взялась с места.  
– Встречаете кого-то?  
– Да, мой друг приезжает.  
– Подождать вас? – деловито поинтересовался Джабу, не отрываясь от дороги.  
Афродита подумал, потом с сожалением отказался.  
– Нет, не стоит. Думаю, мы заглянем куда-нибудь отметить его возвращение, – довольно расчетливо сказал он, успев ухватить широкую улыбку на лице извозчика. Да, даже священники не чужды мирских радостей. Пусть его пустую голову занимает эта мысль, нежели вопросы, кто этот таинственный друг и откуда он прибыл.  
Вокзал был невелик и занимал одно из самых красивых зданий Города. Конечно, его фасад был немного поврежден во время войны, а ни у одного мэра руки так и не доходили до реставрации, всегда находились какие-то другие дела. Но даже в таком виде здание смотрелось удивительно гармонично и неизменно радовало глаз как горожан, так и приезжих.  
Распрощавшись с Джабу у главного входа, Афродита одернул длиннополый пиджак, поправил убранные в хвост длинные волосы и неспешно направился к платформам. До прибытия поезда оставалось несколько минут, он уже мог видеть длинную черную полосу, ползущую вдалеке.  
Он как раз дошел до платформ, когда поезд, сбавляя скорость, подошел к вокзалу, и теперь они шли вровень – Афродита по перрону и поезд по рельсам двигались с одинаковой скоростью. Вот поезд замедлился, громко лязгнули тормозные колодки, завизжали, запели резко остановившиеся колеса, еще по инерции скользящие по рельсам, и, резко дернувшись, поезд остановился.  
Афродита прибавил шагу, торопясь к четвертому вагону, но немного не успел. Из вагона на перрон выпал помятый саквояж, следом выскочил и хозяин – викарий смахнул слезы, выступившие при виде худой долговязой фигуры друга. Пока он предавался воспоминаниям, Маниголдо помог другому человеку спустить вещи, а потом вытащил из вагона ребенка. Подхваченный им подмышки малыш запищал от страха и удовольствия, когда Маниголдо пару раз подкинул его в воздухе, прежде чем поставить на землю.  
– Вижу, ты по-прежнему любишь детей, – с доброй насмешкой сказал Афродита, подходя ближе.  
Маниголдо вздрогнул и быстро развернулся. Выражение его лица заставило викария сделать шажочек назад, в опаске, но вот оно сгладилось, и старый друг расплылся в акульей ухмылке:  
– Дита! – и воодушевленно сграбастал его в железные объятия.  
– Маниголдо, – Афродита стоически вытерпел приветствие, но потом вежливо, но непреклонно высвободился. У его ног лежал одинокий, слегка помятый саквояж. – Это все твои вещи?  
Маниголдо наклонился, легко подхватывая чемодан, и развернулся.  
– До встречи, Доко, – попрощался он со своим попутчиком, невысоким дружелюбным китайцем. Афродита с удивлением узнал в нем городского аптекаря. – Бывай, Рюхо, – потрепал по голове малыша.  
Афродита едва успел обменяться приветственными взглядами с господином аптекарем, который составлял такие удивительные травяные смеси для утоления головной боли, но Маниголдо уже приобнял его за плечи своей ручищей и повлек прочь.  
– Давай сначала ко мне, там поговорим, а потом… с женой познакомишь? У меня, правда, нет подарка к свадьбе, но…  
– Глупости не говори, – холодно оборвал его Афродита. – И давай, поменьше выделяйся. Ты – инкогнито покидал Город в поисках вдохновения, а теперь спешишь домой, чтобы не портить репутацию затворника и чудака.  
Десмаск, вот теперь это был точно он, а не созданный им для отвода глаз образ эксцентричного художника и обаятельного хама Маниголдо, жестко усмехнулся.  
– Отрастил зубки, я смотрю?  
– Просто раньше я их не показывал, – в тон ему отозвался викарий.

Если бы кто-то задался целью отыскать дом и мастерскую знаменитого на весь мир резчика масок, то он бы еще долго блуждал, потому что разобраться в хитросплетениях городских закоулков мог только тот, кто родился здесь или прожил по крайней мере полжизни. Ни у Десмаска, ни, тем более, Афродиты, к сожалению, не было ни того, ни другого. Но первый имел прямо-таки звериное чутье и отлично ориентировался на местности, запоминая дорогу чуть ли не с первого раза, а к услугам второго было достаточно добровольных проводников – городская детвора обожала своего доброго викария.  
Дом Маниголдо – Десмаска – скрывался в небольшом тупичке на окраине рабочего квартала. Если не знать, куда идти, можно было в легкую пропустить нужный поворот, а потом и вовсе заблудиться.  
Дом встретил их обшарпанными стенами, местами обвалившаяся штукатурка которых обнажала рыжий кирпич, окна нижнего этажа были закрыты ставнями, верхнего – темнели провалами в иное измерение.  
Афродита извлек из внутреннего кармана ключ и передал его хозяину дома.  
Ключ легко провернулся в замке, щелкнула собачка. Дверь открылась наружу, хорошо смазанные петли даже не скрипнули, и Десмаск, как будто не было этих долгих лет отсутствия, снова перешагнул порог.  
Пока он осматривался, пытаясь разглядеть обстановку в темноте, Афродита по памяти нащупал переключатель и щелкнул им. На стенах загорелись газовые лампы.  
– Да тут все как и было, – даже слегка разочарованно сказал Десмаск. Обернулся, обвиняюще тыкнув пальцем в друга. – А я думал, ты устроишь здесь тайный притон, будешь водить девочек, курить травку и читать им Святое Писание.  
– Уйми свою больную фантазию, – был ему ответ.  
Десмаск хохотнул, оставил саквояж в прихожей и пошел в обход. Везде он включал освещение и долго рассматривал обстановку. Дом выглядел жилым. Для любого постороннего, если бы тот попал сюда, стало бы яснее ясного – хозяин вот буквально только что вышел по делам, наверное, разминулись. В гостиной на столе и диване были разложены книги. Он поднял одну: резьба по дереву, тайны старых мастеров, еще довоенное издание. Помнится, именно с этой книги все и началось. Он тогда только переехал и разбирал завалы старья, доставшиеся от прежних хозяев. Немногочисленные книги решил сперва просмотреть, прежде чем выбросить или продать, но заели дела, закрутился, и в результате руки до книг так сразу и не дошли. Одним длинным вечером, который он, как и всегда, коротал в одиночестве, он просто взял с полки первую попавшуюся книгу полистать. И – пропал. С пожелтевших страниц на него смотрели разнообразные маски – смеющиеся и плачущие, злые и веселые. Маски греческие, римские, китайские, африканские, индейские. Автор щедро делился правдивыми историями и откровенными домыслами и делал это столь талантливо, что неведомый прежде мир захватил читателя с головой, и Десмаск оторвался от книги только тогда, когда прочел всю ее, от корки до корки. От долгого сидения в одном положении тело его затекло, он, осторожно потягиваясь, глянул в окно, за которым занимался новый день, и внезапно понял, что читал всю ночь напролет. Он с невольным уважением посмотрел на книжку – и взялся перечитывать. После третьего раза он откопал в кладовке инструменты, видимо, принадлежавшие когда-то хозяину дома, несколько старых заготовок и принялся за дело.  
Через месяц каторжного труда он вырезал свою первую маску.  
Бережно вернув книгу на полку, как сделал бы обязательно Афродита, чьими руками и создавалось регулярно впечатление обжитости, Десмаск уверенно нашел взглядом на стене свою первую работу и усмехнулся. Она демонически скалилась криво вырезанным провалом рта и хмурилась раскосыми вытянутыми прорезями глаз, в центральной части лба в маску был встроен красный стеклянный шестигранник, слегка выпуклый, а с обеих сторон ее обрамляли восемь острых отростков, похожих на паучьи лапки.  
У маски было собственное имя. Десмаск сам вырезал его с обратной стороны, и ему не нужно было снимать ее со стены, что увидеть: слегка грубоватая надпись, делая которую, он занозил два пальца и потом страдал от нагноения, гласила «Акубенс»*. Он сам не помнил, откуда взял это странное слово, но все то время, что он работал над маской, оно прочно сидело у него в голове, как заноза. И только когда последняя буква была вырезана, его отпустило.  
В гостиную вошел Афродита.  
– Я там чайник поставил, – он махнул рукой в сторону кухни.  
– Чай? Пфе. Давай выпьем чего покрепче, за встречу.  
– Я откажусь, пожалуй. Ты ведь не забыл, что нам нужно обсудить кое-какие дела? И лучше всего на трезвую голову.  
Десмаск в ужасе воззрился на друга.  
– Эй, Дита, неужели женитьба так меняет человека? – пораженно вскричал он. – До такой степени, что мужчина может отказаться выпить со старым другом за встречу!  
– Одно дело – выпить за встречу. Это можно и попозже. Сперва – дела, – непоколебимо заявил викарий и удалился на кухню.  
Десмаск захлопнул дверцы потайного погребца, в котором заманчиво поблескивали несколько бутылок, и двинулся следом.  
Пришлось пить чай. К счастью, тот чай, что заваривал Афродита, выходил куда лучше, чем Десмаску приходилось пить в последнее время. Сунув нос в чашку, он полной грудью вдохнул ароматы мяты и малины и практически смирился с отсутствием алкоголя.  
– Эй, слышал про бар «У Одноглазых»?  
Афродита глянул на него поверх чашки.  
– Да.  
– И как?  
– Неплохой. А ты о нем откуда знаешь?  
Десмаск подул на чай, наблюдая, как по поверхности побежала легкая рябь.  
– Доко посоветовал.  
– А, господин аптекарь.  
– Ты его знаешь?  
Афродита вздохнул.  
– Десмаск, это довольно маленький город. Здесь все друг друга так или иначе знают, а особенно единственных на весь город священника и аптекаря. Прекрати заговаривать мне зубы. Выкладывай.  
Когда Дита начинал говорить подобным требовательным тоном, у него даже голос менялся – в нем появлялись резкие, режущие слух нотки, от которых начинала болеть голова. Десмаск выставил перед собой руку и успокаивающе произнес.  
– Хорошо-хорошо. – Он помолчал и выпалил: – Мне состряпали легенду, что я маньяк, который режет лица своим жертвам и делает маски, чтобы запихнуть меня в колонию, и я нашел бы там тех ублюдков, которые виноваты в смерти Елены!  
Викарий нахмурился.  
– И я все это время искал их и резал маски. Резал и искал, – Десмаск отставил чашку в сторону и странным взглядом посмотрел на свои открытые ладони. – Нашел, втерся в доверие. Ну а дальше ты знаешь.  
Лазоревые, как море в ясную погоду, глаза викария сверкнули понимающе:  
– О господи, – выдохнул он, – ты связался с правительством? Ты – сумасшедший, я всегда это знал! Может быть, тебе не жаль себя, но ты не думал, что Елена бы не одобрила такое?!  
– Я сделал это ради нее! – заорал в ответ Десмаск и со всей дури жахнул ребром ладони по столу, забыв совсем про зажатую в пальцах чашку. Зазвенели, брызнув в стороны, осколки, мужчины молча уставились на них. Потом Дита вздохнул тяжело, поднялся из-за стола и засуетился вокруг, осмотрев сперва руку, чудом оставшуюся целой, потом смел осколки в тряпку и налил чай в новую чашку. Десмаск смотрел на поверхность чая, но вместо своего отражения видел Елену. Она улыбалась, и на ее бледных щеках цвел чахоточный румянец. Болезнь и должна была убить ее, но не скоро. Они думали, что у них достаточно времени, а на деле оказалось, что его не осталось совсем. – Четыре года, Дита. Четыре гребаных года… – он с силой обрушил кулак на ни в чем неповинный стол, но, сколоченный из дубовых досок, он не шелохнулся. – Зато, – он криво усмехнулся, – я теперь умею делать маски австралийских аборигенов.  
Афродита не принял его шутливого тона.  
– И что теперь? Послушай, ты – мой друг, и я надеюсь, что знаю тебя достаточно для того, чтобы быть уверенным – ты, конечно, тот еще ублюдок (и это еще мягко сказано), но не убийца и не сумасшедший. Уж в людях я разбираюсь, работа такая. Но теперь, когда ты покинул колонию, что теперь будет с твоей жизнью и твоей репутацией?  
Десмаск глотнул чаю, как будто пытаясь запить от нахлынувших вдруг воспоминаний.  
– Все будет в порядке. Я сделал то, что от меня требовалось, и с моей жизнью и с моей репутацией ничего не случится. Куда уж хуже-то?  
– И что же это? Если ты, конечно, можешь мне сказать.  
Он улыбнулся, смакуя мысль о том, что скоро все те ублюдки заплатят по счетам:  
– Имя главаря Мародеров.

*Акубенс - альфа Рака


	9. Дива

Они были повсюду – грубые, жадные руки. Они тянулись из темноты, как будто существовали отдельно от тел, хватали за руки, за плечи, оставляя непроходящие иссиня-черные следы. Они закрывали распахнутый в крике рот, проталкивали пальцы и прижимали язык, оставляя только натужное мычание, которое никак не могло помочь. Но надо было продолжать кричать – пусть, до хрипоты. Надо было продолжать сопротивляться – пусть до полусмерти. Надо было сделать все, чтобы потом, когда это закончится, оставить себе в утешение одну-единственную мысль: что было сделано все, что можно.  
Шун резко проснулся, как будто вынырнул из глубины. Задышал резко и часто, а сердце билось как сумасшедшее. Поднял руку, лоб был весь мокрый – в испарине. Вздрогнул, краем глаза заметив на белой коже уродливые синие отметины – ровно пять.  
Предрассветную тишину разорвал громкий, преисполненный первобытного ужаса вопль.  
Спустя несколько секунд в коридоре рядом хлопнула дверь, широкие и быстрые шаги замерли у его двери, и – стук. И голос:  
– Шуна? – глубокий, немного хриплый спросонья, такой родной и надежный.  
Шун обхватил себя за мелко дрожащие плечи, чувствуя, как вместе с этой дрожью уходит и страх.  
– Я… я в порядке, – прошептал он, а потом повторил погромче.  
Человек за дверью немного помолчал, потом переспросил, как будто желая удостовериться, что все именно так:  
– Точно?  
– Да, – Шун нашел в себе силы сесть и тут же подобрал к подбородку колени, обхватил их обеими руками, находя в этом полуосознанном жесте покой, которого ему так недоставало.  
– Но ты кричала, – не сдавался человек.  
Было нечестно держать его за закрытой дверью, хотелось впустить, хотелось довериться, припасть к груди и согреться в его руках. Но он не мог. Переживать кошмары в одиночеств было куда легче, чем встать и отпереть дверь. Просто он больше никому не доверял.  
Страшно.  
Шун облизнул внезапно пересохшие губы.  
– Это… был просто кошмар. Честно.  
Дверь донесла тяжелый вздох.  
– Раз ты так говоришь… Тогда попробуй отдохнуть. Вчера был сложный день.  
– Хорошо. – Шун кивнул, не заботясь, что его не могут увидеть. На смену возбуждению постепенно приходила усталость, и он чувствовал, как медленно проваливается в дремоту.  
Лишь бы без сновидений.  
Скрип половиц под тяжелой поступью подсказал, что человек вернулся к себе.  
Вторично Шун проснулся уже ближе к обеду. Сквозь неплотные шторы в комнату попадали солнечные лучи, они-то его и разбудили. Проснувшись от кошмара, он так и заснул в неудобной позе, свернувшись как котенок, и сейчас с наслаждением потягивался. Затекшие за ночь мышцы побаливали, но эта боль не шла ни в какое сравнение с той, что мучила его во сне.  
Попавшие в поле зрения белые руки были тонкими и чистыми, ни следа привидевшихся следов от пальцев. Шун с облегчением провел ладонью по чистой коже. И встал, окончательно проснувшись.  
Распахнул шторы, и солнечный свет, наконец беспрепятственно попав внутрь, осветил комнату до последнего уголка, отразился сотней солнечных зайчиков от зеркала на туалетном столике, заиграл на гранях устрашающей маски. Маска изображала женскую голову, увенчанная короной и обвешанная цепями, словно аллюзия на плененную неведомым злодеем принцессу. Имя маске, вырезанное на ее обратное стороне, было – Альфарет*.  
Шун подолгу смотрел на нее, когда ощущал упадок сил или всеобщую безнадегу, и в такие моменты одного взгляда на Альфарет было достаточно, чтобы почувствовать – еще не все кончено.  
Он накинул на плечи шелковый халат, задрапировав его так, что он скрадывал очертания фигуры, распустил заплетенную на ночь косу и с некоторой оглядкой вышел из спальни. Дверь комнаты закрылась за ним с тихим щелчком – это было прибежище безопасности, и он никого не собирался туда пускать.  
Весь первый этаж дома был залит солнечным светом. Пахло свежим хлебом и молоком. Большой широкоплечий мужчина сидел на диване в гостиной, полностью поглощенный утренней газетой. Но неважно, насколько та была интересной – стоило Шуну тихо спуститься по лестнице, он опустил газету и оглядел его внимательным, обеспокоенным взглядом.  
– Доброе утро, Шуна.  
Шун слабо улыбнулся.  
– Доброе утро, Альде. Извини за то, что было ночью.  
– Ничего, – Альдебаран отложил газету в сторону и поднялся во весь свой немаленький рост. – Я понимаю. Утренний хлеб еще не должен был остыть. Будешь завтракать?  
Шун счастливо улыбнулся. Даже если его одолеют кошмары, есть что-то, что останется неизменным всегда.  
– Буду.

Утренний туалет был важным ритуалом в его жизни. Нелегко выдавать себя за женщину перед целым городом, да еще так, чтобы ни единой тени сомнения не закралось в чужие головы. Это нелегко даже в том случае, если повезло с хрупким телом и миловидным личиком. Надо быть – идеальной женщиной. Посетив ванную комнату и выбрав подходящее нижнее белье, Шун распахнул дверцы платяного шкафа, обозревая ряды плечиков с висящей на них одеждой: платья, юбки, блузки, накидки, множество их. На нижней полке, выстроившись ровными рядами, его встречали туфли, словно солдаты, приветствующие свою королеву. Сегодняшний день не сулил ничего особенного. Следующее выступление в кабаре будет только в конце недели, до него еще куча времени. Так что, скорее всего, обеденная служба, полуденная трапеза в ресторане и расслабляющая прогулка по главной улице. Погода стоит выше всяких похвал, так что… Шун потянул на себя две вешалки, критично оглядел оба платья и в конце концов сделал выбор в пользу легкого платья с длиной юбки чуть ниже колена. Его крой вкупе с жестким корсетом отлично скрывал некоторые особенности его фигуры и даже создавал иллюзию небольшой, но определенно женской груди. Шун слышал, что в столице сейчас в моде такие, по-мальчишески угловатые девушки, и приезжие восхищались тем, что встретили в этой глубокой провинции такую современную красавицу.  
Предложения бросить свое захолустье и переехать в столицу Шун получал каждую неделю, но неизменно отвечал отказом.  
К позднему завтраку он спустился уже полностью одетым и накрашенным. Чтобы избежать лишних людей в своей жизни, он научился накладывать макияж и одеваться самостоятельно, а излюбленные им модели корсетов застегивались спереди – очень удобно.  
– Что пишут? – спросил Шун за завтраком.  
Альдебаран, который наверняка позавтракал раньше, составлял ему компанию с чашкой кофе и газетой.  
Газета «Роза ветров» издавалась тут же и была полна самых последних городских новостей и сплетен. Шеф-редактор, пришедший в редакцию еще зеленым новичком, любил и умел охотиться за новостями. И, хотя они с Альдебараном приятельствовали, Шун его немного опасался.  
Как и любого, кто мог проникнуть в его тайну.  
– Ничего особо интересного. Пишут о подготовке к Королевской Ярмарке. Опять поставили вопрос, чтобы снести трущобы и построить там новые дома. Святой отец выступает резко против, упирая на то, что людям, которые там живут, некуда будет идти в таком случае.  
– Викарий добрый человек, – Шун благочестиво перекрестился. Викарий был одним из немногих, кто был посвящен в его тайну. Оправдывая свой сан, он надежно хранил этот секрет, даже на исповеди – вдруг кто услышит? – обращаясь к Шуну не иначе как «дочь моя».  
– Напечатали рекламу новой программы кабаре. Ты над ней сейчас работаешь?  
Шун кивнул.  
– Надеюсь, она будет пользоваться успехом.  
Альдебаран улыбнулся.  
– Все, что ты делаешь, пользуется успехом.  
– Ты мне льстишь.  
– Ничуть. – Он пролистал несколько страниц. – Вот, кстати, в разделе слухов пишут, что тот чудак, который режет маски, вроде как собирается прервать свое затворничество.  
На память пришло несгибаемое выражение на вырезанном из дерева лице Альфарет. Шун кончиками пальцем провел по щеке. Ему часто хотелось, чтобы он сам обладал той же непреклонной волей, что женщина с его маски.  
– У тебя же вроде есть его работа, да?  
Он кивнул.  
– Да. Иногда я хочу с ним встретиться и посмотреть, что он за человек. Тот, кто вырезал такую красоту… – Он встряхнул тщательно уложенными кудрями. – Ну, похоже, у меня скоро будет такая возможность. Куда отправимся сегодня?

Обеденная служба подходила к концу. Святой отец с кафедры говорил о взаимопомощи и человеческом участии, что явно перекликалось с напечатанным в газете материалом. Церковь, как обычно, была полна людей. В первых рядах были заметны огненные волосы жены викария. Ее просторное платье никак не давало разглядеть ее фигуру, и многие кумушки бесплодно шептались, беременна она или нет. Рядом с нею маячил длинный подозрительный тип с наполовину седой головой. Он периодически поправлял рукой свои торчащие во все стороны волосы, но те никак не желали лежать послушно. Был тут и шеф полиции, отчего-то мрачный и недовольный, и шеф-редактор, оглядывающий собравшихся с приятной, открытой улыбкой. В стороне, стараясь не попадаться на глаза, застыл изваянием один из хозяев «Арктики». В остальном, церковь была заполнена дамами разных возрастов, и Шун не совсем благочестиво подумал, что пришли они не по зову веры, а чтобы лишний раз полюбоваться на красавца-викария. Подумал и перекрестился, устыдившись таких постыдных мыслей.  
Подходя для причастия, Шун столкнулся с незнакомой девушкой. Город был невелик, и многие были знакомы друг с другом, еженедельно сталкиваясь в одних и тех же магазинах, мастерских, на улицах, в церкви, наконец. Он сам довольно неплохо знал в лицо многих, но эту девушку видел впервые. Они на мгновение встретились взглядами, а потом она отвернулась, ее очередь принять причастие была следующей, и Шуну осталось только гадать, что за теплое чувство вдруг окутало его с ног до головы.  
Викарий с доброй улыбкой подал ему облатку, служка поднес чарку с кагором. Терпкая, сладкая жидкость мягкой теплой волной прокатилась по горлу вниз, заставив почувствовать жар в животе и груди. Причастившись, Шун отошел в сторону, ожидая Альдебарана.  
– Хороший день, не правда ли, мисс Шуна? – рядом остановилась молодая женщина. Ее строгое черное платье с белым воротничком и длинной целомудренной юбкой выдавало в ней школьную учительницу. Темные волосы были собраны в пучок, из которого не выбивалось ни прядки. На носу сидели очки в тяжелой оправе, придавая своей хозяйке сходство с коброй.  
– Ваша правда, мисс Шайна, – Шун улыбнулся и вежливо кивнул ей. Пусть они и были знакомы только шапочно, понаслышке. – Вы одна или с детьми?  
Школа в городе была прогрессивной – мальчики и девочки в ней обучались совместно. Новшество было предложено Лордом, которому, как шептались злые языки, просто захотелось сократить расходы на содержание двух отдельных школ. Объединенные учебные заведения перевезли в новое здание, которое с тех пор в народе именовалось не иначе как «Палестра», хотя откуда взялось это слово, многие недоумевали. Те, кто знал значение слова, недоумевали еще больше – в школе не очень много времени уделяли физическим упражнениям, можно сказать, не уделяли вовсе. Ученицы играли на переменах в волан, ученики гоняли мяч на лужайке.  
Учительница покачала головой.  
– Ученики посещают только воскресную службу. Для нас это каждый раз настоящее испытание, – с видом подвижницы сообщила она.  
– Вот как… – Шун судорожно пытался придумать, как бы поддержать беседу, и то и дело кидал взгляд украдкой в сторону своего спутника, но Альдебаран так некстати встретился с редактором и сейчас что-то с горячностью тому втолковывал.  
И вообще, о чем учительнице говорить с певичкой из кабаре?  
Тем временем Шайна поправила сползшие на кончик носа очки и очень натурально, как будто бы украдкой поправляя сползший чулок, наклонилась в сторону таким образом, что ее голова оказалась на одном уровне с плечом Шуна, и тому тоже пришлось чуть-чуть наклониться.  
У нее были очень горячие губы – разумеется, никакой косметики, – но не это заставило его замереть от страха и гнева, а те слова, которые она сказала:  
– Говорят, на утреннем поезде прибыли Мародеры из Альбиоре». Они остановились в гостинице на площади, зеленые окна, – отчетливо прошептала она и, выпрямившись, улыбнулась на прощанье: – Хорошего дня, мисс Шуна, – она удалилась, едва разминувшись с Альдебараном.  
Тот воздвигся рядом как греческий колосс, могучий и непоколебимый защитник, и Шун крепко ухватился ручкой в перчатке за его рукав. Его колотила мелкая дрожь, а перед глазами вдруг всплыл сегодняшний кошмар. Видно, не просто так он снова _это_ вспомнил.  
– Альде… пойдем отсюда, – со стороны это выглядело так, словно хрупкой и слабой мисс Шуне внезапно поплохело от духоты, а заботливый супруг, подхватив ее своими большими ручищами, бережно выводит из церкви на свежий воздух.  
На улице Шун немного обрел над собой контроль и хотя бы перестал дрожать, но самостоятельно передвигаться пока не мог. Хорошо, сейчас ему не требовалось притворяться слабой и беспомощной леди, он и в самом деле и шагу бы самостоятельно не ступил. Продолжая опираться на руку «супруга», он позволил усадить себя в кэб.  
– На площадь, – только и сказал, устало откидываясь на спинку сиденья.  
Кэбмен, прицокнув языком, взмахнул поводьями.

Что он хотел увидеть на площади?  
Шун и сам не знал. Сидя в плетеном кресле на веранде открытого кафе, спрятав бледное лицо полами шляпы и опахалом веера, он нервно смотрел по сторонами.  
Кого он хотел увидеть на площади?  
Вокруг были люди. Обычные мужчины и женщины, одетые кто просто, кто вычурно, праздно прогуливающиеся и спешащие по делам. Парами и поодиночке. Молчащие или ведущие беседу, даже если это беседа с самим собой.  
Взгляд Шуна встревоженной птицей перелетал с одного лица на другое; каждый раз, обмирая внутри от ужаса, он ожидал увидеть знакомое лицо, но, не увидев, облегченно расслаблялся, чтобы через секунду снова задеревенеть.  
– Зацени вот эту? Фигурка – класс, – знакомый тягучий голос, похожий на перебродившее вино, приторно-кислое, оставляющее на языке мерзкий привкус, ворвался в его уши, разом вызвав к жизни все те воспоминания, которые он так тщательно пытался похоронить на протяжении последних лет. – Жаль, мордочки не видно.  
Шун медленно, очень медленно повернул голову – двое молодых мужчин, в модных, пошитых по фигуре костюмах, сидели за столиком неподалеку, и, нисколько не скрываясь, на незнакомом в этих местах языке обсуждали женщин. Их расслабленность была продиктована полной уверенностью в том, что никто из присутствующих их не понимает. Шун быстро взглянул на их лица и тут же отвел взгляд. Изнутри его захлестнул ужас пополам с ненавистью. Эти красивые, словно выточенные из тёмного дерева лица он узнал бы из тысячи. Даже через миллион лет. Их голоса и произносимые ими слова отдавались в нем болью с каждым новым ударом сердца.  
В конце концов, этой боли стало так много, что она резко перестала иметь значение, и невообразимое спокойствие разлилось внутри него. Шун почувствовал, как его напряженные мышцы расслабляются, стук сердца становится спокойнее, и он даже нашел в себе силы успокаивающе улыбнуться своему защитнику.  
В один миг он понял, что нужно сделать.  
Всего-то посетить вечером бар «У Одноглазых». Если одеться сообразно своему полу и упрятать волосы под шляпу, никто не опознает в миловидном мальчишке трепетную красавицу-певицу. А потом, всего-то дел, опустить в кувшин в углу бара записочку и с наслаждением пить приготовленный Хёгой коктейль.  
Потому что больше ничего не будет. Ни страха, ни боли.  
Братья-одноглазые делают свою работу быстро.

* Альфарет - она же Альферац или Сиррах, альфа Андромеды


	10. Подмастерье

Как и везде, в Городе был свой торговый квартал. Только с поправкой на небольшие размеры в целом, его, скорее, можно было назвать торговой улицей – она носила красивое название Сад Деревьев-Близнецов, но между собой жители называли ее просто Аллеей. Сама по себе Аллея была широкой просторной улицей, на которой могли легко разминуться две самобеглые коляски, прозываемые модным словечком «автомобиль», но конкретно Аллея была исключительно пешеходной. Даже кэбмены, уж на что рисковые ребята, а почтительно притормаживали в самом ее начале, не портя копытами лошадей и колесами колясок красивые узоры из разноцветных булыжников. В центре Аллеи была разбита небольшая клумба, на которой в окружении низкорослого кустарника стояли те самые деревья-близнецы, давшие улице свое название, два высоких стройных кипариса. Под их кронами обычно назначали свидания, и хоровод лавочек вокруг клумбы всегда был заполнен парочками и праздно гуляющими. В Городе считалось особым шиком в будний день медленно прогуливаться по Аллее, как бы невзначай рассматривать витрины и церемонно раскланиваться со всеми знакомцами. Что касается лавок, то чего здесь только не было – ателье и магазин готового платья, мастерская сапожника и обувной магазин, лавки с разными мелочами и антикварные магазины, книжные, посудные, винные, со сластями. Чуть в отдалении была аптека, которую держал многим известный в Городе господин Доко – всегда улыбчивый и добродушный китаец, сбежавший в Америку от красного ига. А среди лавок, торгующих предметами роскоши, до которых были так охочи горожане, особое место занимала ювелирная лавка «Джамир».  
Собственно, именно в ней и работал приказчиком один из самых симпатичных молодых людей Города, Му. Молоденькие барышни частенько прохаживались стайками взад и вперед перед магазином, хихикали и прихорашивались, когда находящийся за прилавком молодой человек вдруг бросал долгий взгляд на улицу, а потом его губы трогала легкая мечтательная улыбка. Само собой, каждая приличная барышня считала, что золотое колечко или сережки или кулончик из «Джамира» послужат дополнительным украшением к их нарядам (а еще – предлогом немного пофлиртовать с симпатичным юношей).  
Торговая улица начинала работать с рассветом солнца. Еще не все птицы проснулись, а многие магазины уже открывались.  
Му вышел на улицу, поежился от утренней прохлады, и поднял ставни, закрывающие витрины, не забыв смахнуть с них росу и пыль. От небрежности в уходе механизм ставен мог забарахлить, а за это дядюшка по голове не погладит. Большие стекла в витринах – предмет гордости лавки – были прозрачными и чистыми, но он на всякий случай прошелся по ним с тряпкой. Когда он заканчивал, изнутри вспыхнули газовые лампы – с улицы было видно, как младшая сестра без суеты, со сдержанным достоинством выкладывает на витрины особенно дорогой товар.  
Му закончил с витринами и немного подмел перед входом. Пусть городские уборщики особенно тщательно убирали Аллею, немного чистоты не помешает. Закончив, таким образом, наводить порядок, он зашел внутрь и перевернул табличку на двери.  
Открыто.  
– Тебе помочь?  
Юзуриха отрицательно замотала головой, не отвлекаясь от своего дела даже чтобы сказать простое «нет». Вооруженная мягонькой ветошью, она аккуратно протирала поверхность медной шкатулки с эмалью, чьи металлические части были отполированы так ярко, что сияли подобно золоту.  
Му поморщился и непроизвольно потер руки. Во время полировки шкатулки ему не раз казалось, что он стер себе все пальцы.  
Резко зазвенел дверной колокольчик. Му развернулся с самой приятной улыбкой на лице – интересно, кого принесло в такую рань? Обычно их клиенты заявлялись ближе к полудню, не раньше. Обычные клиенты.  
Но это был всего лишь мальчишка-поваренок из Арктики.  
– Доброе утро, Джекоб. Спешишь домой? – Му нравился работящий парнишка.  
Джекоб улыбнулся во весь рот, продемонстрировав дырку на месте одного зуба.  
– Доброе утро, Му. – Он порылся за пазухой, достал и с важным видом вручил ему запечатанный конверт. – Вот, мастер Хёга просил передать господину Шиону.  
Дядюшке? Му с любопытством посмотрел на конверт, но он не был подписан, а плотная бумага не давала разглядеть, что внутри.  
– Я прямо сейчас передам.  
Джекоб выпалил слова благодарности и умчался, наверняка домой. Его мать работала портнихой в ателье на Аллее, от нее Му и знал некоторые подробности.  
Он задумчиво повертел конверт в руках.  
– Юзуриха, я внутрь.  
Сестра кивнула и поправила немного чепец и фартук. Они были кузенами, но похожи настолько, что окружающие считали их родными. В «Джамире» оба занимались продажей официального товара, хотя Му частенько помогал дядюшке в мастерской.  
Он прошел в маленькую неприметную дверь, спрятанную в углу за портьерой, и оказался в небольшой комнате, из которой было несколько выходов, но вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться одним из них, Му привычным движением откинул половичок, с усилием поднял тяжелый цельнодеревянный люк в полу и, внимательно глядя под ноги, спустился вниз. Люк с мягким стуком – его пазы были обиты фетром в несколько слоев – упал вниз, следом привычно лег половичок, скрывая от посторонних глаз и сам люк, и скрывшегося в нем человека.  
Лестница в люке вела в узкий коридор, чьи стены были выложены красным и белым кирпичом безо всякой системы. Му прошел привычной дорогой, поднялся по другой лесенке и оказался во внутреннем дворе за магазином, попасть в который никаким другим способом было невозможно. Ну разве что по крышам.  
В Городе были здания и заведения, хранящие в себе двойное дно. Лорд-Провинциал не обращал внимания на подобное, пока подданные исправно платили налоги и соблюдали установленный им закон, а потому тайное лицо «Джамира» процветало.  
Во внутреннем дворике был разбит небольшой сад с большим рододендроном в центре, под его кроной, уютно устроившись в тени гиганта, росли привезенные аптекарем с Тибета цветы.  
Му покинул Тибет еще будучи ребенком, а потому не помнил его совершенно. И ностальгии никакой по этому поводу не испытывал, а вот дядюшка любил теплыми летними вечерами посидеть на веранде, предаваясь ностальгии в компании кувшина вина.  
Му вошел в дом и позвал:  
– Дядя Шион? Дядя?  
Сверху послышался шорох. Дядюшка величаво вышел к лестнице, видимо, только что проснулся. Этот закономерный вывод Му сделал, увидев не причесанные еще пышные белокурые кудри, сонный взгляд и небрежно перевязанный на поясе шелковый халат. Мастер золотокузнец Шион приходился ему родным дядей, но, в отличие от племянника, был отмечен волшебной красотой. Бывай он почаще в городе, непременно стал бы причиной множества разбитых дамских сердец, но, к счастью – или на беду? – Шион был редкостным домоседом и чаще всего предпочитал заниматься любимым делом.  
– Доброе утро, Му. Что-то случилось?  
Приняв протянутый ему конверт, Шион незаметно преобразился – пропала сонливость в глазах, губы сжались в узкую полоску, и весь он как-то подобрался, перестав походить на изнеженного аристократа. Не колеблясь ни секунды, он надорвал конверт, выудил из него вложенный листок и вчитался. Му терпеливо ждал распоряжений. Когда приходили подобные письма – заказы – у него не оставалось времени на лавку.  
Шион немного расслабил лицо и раздвинул губы в усмешке.  
– Крупный заказ из «Арктики», Му. – Он снова запустил пальцы в конверт и вынул оттуда пачку купюр. Пересчитал и задумчиво заключил: – Очень крупный. Братья явно к чему-то готовятся… – Сунув письмо и деньги в рукав халата, он развернулся, потом, вспомнив, бросил через плечо: – Пошли Кики в аптеку. Обычный заказ. И, Му, ты сегодня понадобишься мне на весь день. Так что пусть Кики потом поможет Юзурихе в лавке.  
Из окна своей спальни Шион проследил, как из дома выбежал юркой юлой рыжий мальчишка – Кики, младший из воспитываемых им племянников, – и принялся переодеваться.  
День предстоял тяжелый.  
Сколько Шион себя помнил, он постоянно был занят делом. Официально – как мастер золотокузнечных дел. И из его рук действительно выходили ювелирные украшения, пусть и нечасто. Так было даже лучше – у него была слава эксцентричного мастера, который берется только за индивидуальные заказы. Этому своему умению он обучил и всех троих племянников. Но, если Му проявил истинный талант, достойный текущей в его жилах крови, то Юзуриха и Кики, происходившие из младшей ветви рода, тянули разве что на добротных ремесленников. Их творениями была большая часть продаваемых в лавке украшений – не слишком индивидуальные, но и не заводская штамповка. Но истинным предназначением клана Шератан*, некогда проживавшего в высокогорных районах Тибета, а ныне практически полностью истребленного, было и оставалось изготовление оружия. Предки Шиона ковали мечи и ножи, наконечники для стрел и метательные звезды. Конечно, этому он был выучен, но, следуя духу времени, отдавал предпочтение огнестрельному оружию – все эти пистолеты, ружья, винтовки, предназначенные для убийства человека на расстоянии, а также создание разнообразных типов зарядов и эксперименты с пороховыми смесями, дарили ему истинное удовольствие. Племянники и тут не подвели. Му пошел по его стопам и стал оружейником, а вот Юзуриха скорее предпочитала не создавать, а пользоваться. Переодеваясь мальчиком, она частенько исполняла роль курьера. Кики же пока помогал с набивкой патронов и зубрил основы химии, жадно поглядывая в сторону лаборатории.  
Когда Шион спустился, наконец примчался Кики, сумка на его боку была изрядно нагружена и, похоже, тяжела. Мальчик бережно сгрузил ее на стол и упал на стул.  
В сумке было то, что Доко привез из Китая, пока якобы ездил за племянником.  
– Как дела у Доко? – осведомился как бы между делом Шион, бережно перебирая тщательно упакованные мешочки с порохом – лучшим порохом из бывшей поднебесной.  
– Все хорошо, дядя, – Му поставил перед братом стакан молока, и рыжий хулиган радостно захлюпал. – Ширю показал мне своего кузена. Такой маленький! И очень похож на Ширю с Шунрей. Как будто их сын, – и захихикал.  
– Совсем маленький? – теперь Шион сортировал порох, разбирая мешочки по разным сторонам – все они были с разных заводов и предпочтительно использовались в разных смесях.  
– Ага. Вот такой, – Кики подумал и показал ладонью от пола высоту, какого роста был маленький племянник Доко. Выходило, что малышу было где-то лет пять-шесть, не больше. Самый тот возраст для обучения.  
Шион закончил перебирать порох и придирчиво отобрал три мешочка. На остальное кивнул Кики:  
– Убери на обычное место. И, смотри, не перепутай маркировку.  
Мальчишка кивнул. Он просто таки пожирал глазами порох.  
– Можно мне потом вам помочь?  
– Нет, управимся сами. Пошли, Му.  
Тайная оружейная, о которой не знал никто, кроме их семьи и Доко, а ему Шион доверял как себе, была обустроена в подвале. Подвал был просторным, с высокими потолками, сухим и прохладным. Вдоль стен от входа тянулись в несколько рядов стеллажи с ящиками; пройдя мимо них, мужчины попали в саму мастерскую.  
– Что нужно делать? – Му выудил из кармана ленту и принялся заплетать свои длинные волосы в тугую косу. Шион же ограничился тем, что собрал свои в хвост и повязал голову платком.  
– Два ящика спецпатронов по образцу три, – сообщил Шион. – Похоже, им понравилось. Плюс, Хёга собирается наведаться для профилактического обслуживания.  
Му серьезно кивнул. Оружейники надели кожаные фартуки, Му принес с ближайшего стеллажа ящик с болванками под патроны нужного калибра.  
– Не забудь, что в его стволе особая резьба, – напомнил Шион.  
Не говоря ни слова, Му встал к станку. Ему предстояло обработать две сотни болванок, пока дядюшка принялся готовить пороховую смесь.  
К обеду спина уже болела. Му наконец отлип от станка и тихонько охнул, разгибаясь. Рядом лежали готовые болванки, на каждую была нанесена причудливая резьба, соответствующая той, что была в винтовке одноглазого бармена.  
– Сколько брака? – спросил Шион. Он тоже закончил и теперь довольно потягивался. На столе перед ним выстроились несколько чашек с равными порциями смеси для патронов.  
Му недовольно глянул. Справа от станка лежали несколько запоротых им болванок.  
– Дюжина.  
– Хм… неплохо. Давай пообедаем и закончим заказ.  
Вечером в магазине появился Хёга. Младший из одноглазых братьев прошел с черного входа, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания. При себе у него был длинный футляр, в котором было бы сподручно хранить скрипку, например.  
Кики доставил футляр в мастерскую и снова умчался – он отчего-то был привязан к неприветливому бармену, а еще к младшему аптекарю.  
Му придирчиво осмотрел футляр, положил его перед собой и особым нажатием пальцев зажал замки. Замочки, такие миниатюрные и хлипкие с виду, негромко щелкнули. Без этого специального нажатия футляр не откроется и никто не увидит, что внутри на красном бархате, заботливо завернутая в промасленную ветошь, лежит винтовка. Му развернул тряпки, достал винтовку и приложил к плечу, прицеливаясь. На деревянном прикладе стояла небольшая метка – вычурная галочка, похожая на голову барана с круто закрученными рогами, – винтовка от дула до приклада была сделана Шионом, и то было его персональное мастерское клеймо, которое он ставил на все свои изделия. Также придирчиво Му проверил ствол, пошоркав внутри шомполом. Потом разобрал и тщательно проверил и протер все части оружия, но придраться было не к чему – одноглазые заботились о своем оружии едва ли не лучше чем о людях, которые на них работали.  
– Готово, – Шион, пока Му занимался оружием, закончил укладывать готовые патроны в ящики, закрыл их и приколотил крышки. – Как у тебя дела, Му?  
– Почти закончил, – отозвался племянник.  
– Как эта детка?  
– Прекрасно. Хёга ухаживает за ней как за женушкой, – рассеянно отозвался Му, он как раз заканчивал сборку.  
Закончив с обслуживанием, он так же бережно, как и хозяин до него, завернул винтовку в ветошь и уложил в футляр. По звонку по внутреннему телефону примчался Кики.  
– Уже все?  
– Да. Держи футляр, – Му вручил ему оружие и повернулся к ящикам. Шион сидел за столом, устало уронив голову на сложенные руки. – А я отнесу заказ.  
Ящики оказались тяжеловаты. В единственном глазу Хёги появилось уважение, когда Му сгрузил перед ним ящики с патронами, невольно охнув от их тяжести.  
– Ну, силен, – их взгляды встретились, и они понимающе улыбнулись друг другу.  
– Как сам-то доставишь?  
Одноглазый пожал плечами, как будто не видел никакой проблемы.  
– Погружу в кэб и доеду до гостиницы. Все равно я со стороны винного буду выходить, подумают – выпивка. Это если кто обратит на меня внимание.  
Му нахмурился.  
– А полиция? Не боишься, если остановят?  
Брови Хёги взметнулись вверх в наигранном удивлении.  
– Шутишь, что ли? Сага пьет у нас практически каждую пятницу. Остановят, как же. Дай только Кики в помощь, пусть футляр понесет, пока я это потащу, – и он постучал по верхнему ящику. Звук вышел густой и плотный.

Утренний бюллетень – когда только успели? – надрывался жирными заголовками, набранными, наверное, самым большим шрифтом.  
«Дерзкое убийство в Отеле!» – кричали они. Му быстро пробежал по строчкам глазами, выхватывая самую суть. Вечером, когда на центральные улицы выходит гулять множество людей, неизвестный дерзкий стрелок на глазах у множества почтенных граждан, включая женщин и детей, совершил двойное убийство, быстро и эффективно продырявив головы двум путешествующим через Город джентльменам. По горячим следам преступника найти не удалось – он скрылся, пока на центральной улице разгоралась паника, полиция просит каждого, кто слышал или видел хоть что-нибудь, сообщить на любой пост.  
– Чисто сработал, чертяка! – восхитился зашедший с утра на чашку чая Доко. Он, как обычно, был жизнерадостен и улыбчив, как будто все в мире несказанного радовало его.  
Шион, которого выдернули из постели для дружеского чаепития в несусветную рань, зевнул, прикрыв рот рукой, и ничего не ответил.  
Му перечитал бюллетень. Он не помнил своих родителей, Шион вывез его из горящего Нгари совсем ребенком, заботился о нем, вырастил, обучил ремеслу. С его слов, вся семья издревле занималась изготовлением оружия – это было семейной гордостью и честью, и причиной их уничтожения, потому-то Му никогда не роптал, что ему приходится делать вещи для убийства других людей. Но иногда он чувствовал себя неправым.  
Шион, заметив его колебания, потянулся к нему и потрепал по макушке. Му вскинул на дядю удивленные глаза.  
– Не думай всякие глупости. Эти двое заслужили каждую пулю, которую в них всадили, – по устоявшейся привычке даже в разговорах между собой они не называли имена клиентов в связке с произошедшими убийствами.  
– Откуда вы знаете?  
Шион пожал плечами.  
– Кто же не знает Мародеров из Альбиоре.

*Шератан – бета Овна


	11. Полицейский

День не задался с самого утра.  
Сагу разбудил перезвон будильника. Наглый механизм надрывался изо всех сил, из-за чего многочисленные молоточки с внутренней стороны черепа заколотили с удвоенной частотой, и ужасающая головная боль заставила его проснуться. Сага открыл глаза и проклял все на свете. В особенности то, что вчера с Айолосом они заглянули к одноглазым и знатно там напились.  
Он нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, совершил ли он что-нибудь, что порочило бы его честь и моральный облик как шефа полиции, но мерзкий привкус во рту, сушняк и мигрень делали эти попытки невозможными. Он слепо потянулся в сторону, к тумбочке, со второй попытки нашарил стакан, который поставил туда с вечера, и попытался отпить воды.  
Стакан был пуст.  
Сага с чертыханиями запустил стаканом в стену, но дождь осколков никак не примирил его с действительностью. Он устало рухнул обратно на кровать и уставился в потолок. Никакого желания вставать и приступать к домашним делам, которых скопилось достаточно, не было. В полной тишине он слушал, как стрелки будильника отсчитывают секунды и минуты, и представлял, что вот прямо сейчас время течет сверху на него как песок в песочных часах. А когда песок закончится, он похоронит под собой не только Сагу, но и весь дом и чуть ли не весь город.  
Внезапно посторонний звук ворвался в его расслабленное, почти медитативное состояние. Сага вынырнул из своих грез и прислушался, неосознанно напрягшись. Звук не повторялся, и он уже было почти решил, чего только не привидится с похмелья, как с нижнего этажа раздались чьи-то шаги. Незваный гость перемещался по дому уверенно и не осторожничал, как будто чувствовал себя в безопасности в доме шефа полиции.  
Ну и наглые же домушники пошли.  
Хотя… это мог быть Айолос, утешая себя, подумал Сага. Со старого друга станется припереться с утра к нему домой и маячить своей вечно позитивной до оскомины рожей.  
Он даже немного расслабился. Раз это Айолос, то все в порядке.  
Потом снова напрягся. Айолос ни за что не стал бы ходить по первому этажу. Он бы незамедлительно поднялся наверх и вторгся в спальню со своим обычным журналистским напором и мешал бы досыпать последние утренние минутки своими докучливыми вопросиками.  
Сквозь перекрытия пола и плотно закрытую дверь донесся свисток закипающего чайника.  
Сага чертыхнулся, помянув в нелицеприятных выражениях всех богов, каких вспомнил, и слез с кровати. Натянул домашние штаны и как был, полуголый и нечесанный, отправился вниз, выяснять отношения.  
Дом, в котором он жил сколько себя помнил, когда-то принадлежал его родителям, а до этого – деду, который приехал в Америку из Греции и дослужился аж до первого заместителя мэра. Его потомки в политику не пошли по идейным соображениям. Отец был школьным учителем, его младшие братья покинули Город, и с тех пор от них не было ни слуху ни духу. Когда же родители тоже отправились в лучший из миров, дом остался за Сагой и его братом. Впрочем, последний быстро свалил – Канон грезил морем и яростно ненавидел как брата-близнеца, так и перспективу вечно гнить в «этом захолустье».  
Остановившись наверху лестницы, Сага широко зевнул, выворачивая челюсть. Нет, все же забористые у Хёги коктейли. И стал спускаться по старой деревянной лестнице. Босые ноги касались ступеней мягко и бесшумно, под весом спускающегося мужчины лестница даже не скрипнула – дед строил дом на совесть.  
В гостиной его ждал кавардак. Сага раздраженно окинул взглядом разбросанные вещи, наваленные кучей на диван. Посреди комнаты прямо на маленьком журнальном столике лежал старый, видавший виды чемодан с таким количеством бирок, что они почти полностью скрадывали его оригинальный цвет. При взгляде на чемодан стали закрадываться первые подозрения, но он решительно отмел их – не хватало еще бояться того, чего быть не может.  
Но чем ближе он подходил к кухне, откуда доносились звуки завтрака и запах горячей яишенки с беконом, тем сильнее становились подозрения. Даже живот разнылся.  
Сага решительно распахнул дверь и остановился на пороге.  
– С добрым утречком, братец, – поздоровался Канон, ради такого случая даже оторвавшись от газеты.  
Сага обессиленно прислонился к стене, с тупым удивлением рассматривая брата.  
Сколько он себя помнил, они были неразлучны и похожи как две капли воды. Не было ни одного дня, когда бы даже самые посторонние люди не говорили им об этом, пока, в конце концов, они не возненавидели эту свою похожесть. Но избавиться от нее так и не смогли. Когда Сага только подался в полицию, то решительно обрезал свои длинные волосы. В те дни он наконец почувствовал, что действительно является отдельным человеком. Но не прошло и нескольких дней, как Канон, завербовавшийся во флот, тоже остригся, и они снова стали одинаковыми. Рост, стать, лица, прищур глаз, линия губ, одинаковые лохмы, даже мозоль от перьевой ручки на кончике указательного пальца были одинаковыми! С тех пор, как их угораздило родиться близнецами, оба ненавидели все одинаковое. И в первую очередь – друг друга.  
Когда Канон покинул Город, чтобы стать морским офицером, старший брат почувствовал облегчение. И чем большее расстояние разделяло их, тем, как это ни парадоксально, сердечнее становились их отношения.  
По крайней мере, в письмах, которыми близнецы обменивались весьма активно, они поддерживали непринужденное, почти дружеское общение, обмениваясь произошедшими событиями и рассказывая о забавных и не очень случаях из жизни.  
И теперь вот…  
– Завтракать будешь? – мирно спросил младший, игнорируя тот факт, что его бесцеремонно разглядывают.  
Сага не сразу заметил, но пока думал о том, какая нелегкая принесла братца домой, окончательно проснулся и удивился – хотя Канон снова отпустил волосы, их больше нельзя было перепутать. Морская служба оставила свой явный отпечаток, окрасив кожу младшего брата ровным загаром. Как и все блондины, оба загорали плохо, но морское солнце, видимо, имело какие-то особенные лучи. Канон выглядел загорелым и отвратительно довольным жизнью.  
– Буду, – сказал он и решительно оттолкнулся от стенки, как в холодную воду нырнул.  
Завтракали молча. Канон, что удивительно, не делал попытки начать разговор. Сага тоже предпочел отдать должное еде. Яичница вышла у младшего вполне себе вкусной, и бекон даже не подгорел, как бывало у Саги по утрам. Кофе в кофейнике тоже оказался неплох.  
За завтраком Саге вдруг пришел в голову недавний сон. Где-то с полмесяца назад привиделся ему такой причудливый кошмар, что по пробуждении он некоторое время не мог понять, где явь, а где сон. Как оно часто бывает, потом он заснул, а к утру многие детали кошмара сгладились в памяти, пока окончательно не забылись. Только одно он помнил достаточно отчетливо.  
Красная звезда…  
– Что смотришь? – немного недовольно спросил Канон.  
Как он и предполагал, неожиданное перемирие заканчивалось. Видимо, из-за возвращения домой младший был такой тихий.  
Сага хотел было сказать в ответ что-нибудь резкое, в духе прошлых времен, но вместо этого с его губ сорвалось:  
– Красная звезда.  
Канон вздрогнул. И даже сквозь загар стало видно, как резко он побледнел.  
– Что тебе известно? – еле шевеля губами спросил он.  
– Ты о чем?  
– Не пытайся увести разговор! – крикнул брат, вскочил и с силой хлопнул ладонями о поверхность стола. Посуда жалобно задребезжала. – Ты сам только что сказал! Красная звезда! Что ты знаешь об этом?!  
Тут уж Сага сам не выдержал – не успел приехать, а уже орет. Он вскочил, тоже с силой хлопнул ладонями о стол, и заорал в ответ:  
– Тебе-то какое дело?! Чего прицепился?  
– Ты можешь хотя бы раз по-человечески ответить?  
– Спроси сначала по-человечески!  
Они застыли друг напротив друга, похожие на двух разъяренных львов, запертых в одной клетке. Поиграли в гляделки, пытаясь пересилить один другого, потом синхронно – вот черт! – отвели глаза.  
Канон вздохнул, признавая неизбежное, что придется уступить. Если уж чему он и научился во флоте, так это идти на компромиссы и уступать там, где без этого не обойтись никак. Он выпрямился и опустился обратно на стул, а Сага внезапно обратил внимание, что брат двигается как-то аккуратно и осторожно.  
– Сядь, есть разговор.  
Резкий звонок телефона разорвал тишину надвое, заставив Канона поморщиться, а Сагу вздохнуть. Слишком хорошо ему было известно, что утренние звонки не обещают ничего хорошего. Даже если по календарю суббота.  
Он метнулся к продолжающему трезвонить аппарату и резко сорвал трубку с рычагов:  
– Это Сага.  
Чем дальше он слушал, тем мрачнее становился. Вот вам и выходной день. Бросив трубку обратно на аппарат, он снова выругался. Только этого и не хватало.  
– Потом поговорим, – бросил брату и пошел собираться.

Главный полицейский участок, где собственно и располагался его кабинет, встретил суматохой и шумом. Полицейские громко переговаривались, быстро перемещаясь по коридорам из кабинета в кабинет, разносились документы, ходил по рукам утренний бюллетень. Один такой попал Саге в руки, он его поизучал, а потом громко спросил в пространство:  
– Ну и какой идиот сообщил писакам об убийстве?  
Броуновское движение вокруг на мгновение прекратилось, а из кресла у его кабинета раздался такой знакомый жизнерадостный голос:  
– Скорее, это кто такой молодец принес полицейским дело на блюдечке, шеф.  
Шеф-редактор “Розы ветров” Айолос, лучший друг и по совместительству самая большая заноза в заднице, помахал ему рукой. Сага сузил глаза и, в несколько шагов преодолев разделяющее их пространство, навис над ним.  
– Чего пришел?  
Хотя его тон был угрожающим и требовательным, Айолоса это не смутило.  
– Хочу принять участие в расследовании.  
– А больше тебе ничего не надо?  
– Дополнительные условия можно обсудить попозже, – миролюбиво согласился друг, поднимаясь с кресла. – Скажем, в пятницу у Одноглазых?  
Сага фыркнул и открыл дверь в свой кабинет, впустил приятеля и закрыл дверь, отсекая творящийся в коридорах беспредел. Айолос привычно приземлился на угол его стола, хотя не счесть, сколько раз Сага просил так не делать.  
– Рассказывай.  
– Их горничная нашла. Зашла в номер поменять полотенца и нашла. Сидели в плетеных креслах на балконе, дырки в головах еще даже дымились.  
– А ты откуда узнал?  
Айолос довольно улыбнулся.  
– Опять Айолия? – поразительная удачливость младшего брата Айолоса уже была притчей во языцех. Этот мелкий шкет, еще даже школу не окончивший, постоянно попадал в центр действий всяких историй. Он мог, просто проходя по улице, стать свидетелем ограбления, как это случилось в прошлом году. Или обрушения здания – как тогда, когда он только пошел в школу. Скольких людей мальчишка вытащил из петли и скольких котиков спас от утопления – не перечесть. Чаще ему попадались только уличные воришки.  
– Ага. Околачивался там поблизости. Услышал визг горничной, взобрался по карнизу… ну и, сам понимаешь.  
Сага выглянул в коридор и окликнул дежурного:  
– Трупы из Отеля уже у нас?  
Тот пошуршал бумажками и сообщил, что да, уже в холодильнике. Холодильником полицейские называли между собой морг, и, сколько бы Сага ни бился, отучить их от этого ему не удавалось.  
– Ты со мной?  
Айолос согласно кивнул и слез со стола.  
В морге было темно и холодно. Сага требовательно постучал по первой попавшейся деревяшке.  
– Док?  
Из темноты выплыло странное белое существо с двумя фонарями на голове. Включился свет, и оно подслеповато заморгало глазами, резко превратившись из криповатого чудака в обычного полицейского коронера.  
– А, это вы, шеф, – с восхитительным равнодушием сказал он, отморгавшись. Потом перевел взгляд на постороннего и слегка кивнул – Мое почтение, шеф-редактор. Текст в бюллетене прямо за душу берет.  
– Вы тут дифирамбы ему петь собрались, док? Сперва трупы покажите.  
– О, мои новые пациенты… прошу за мной.  
В самой глубине морга располагался ледник, и там действительно было жутко холодно. Наблюдая, как дыхание сразу же превращается в белесый пар, Сага пытался убедить себя, что все в порядке, и он вовсе не высадился на северном полюсе. К сожалению, он был привычен к более высоким температурам, а низкие температуры, напротив, не добавляли ни оптимизма, ни веры в лучшее.  
– Замерз? – тихонько спросил Айолос.  
Сага буркнул что-то неразборчивое, но не шибко любезное. А в следующее мгновение Айолос накинул на его плечи свой широкий шарф, к которым питал странную слабость и имел в гардеробе не меньше двух дюжин, и бережно обернул им друга.  
Сага срочно закаменел лицом, надеясь, что выглядит достаточно невозмутимо, чтобы не показать, что в самом деле он думает по поводу такой непрошенной заботы. Айолос, впрочем, только легонько хлопнул его по плечу и встал рядом, с таким видом, как будто не испытывал ни малейших неудобств из-за холода.  
Док прикатил с ледника две каталки, на которых лежали тела, накрытые чистыми белыми простынями. Откинул одну, показывая красивое смуглое лицо, обрамленное черными вьющимися волосами, с аккуратной дыркой прямо над переносицей.  
– Пикок Шива, – узнал сразу Сага.  
Второй мертвец оказался тем же, кого он ожидал увидеть, с пышной рыжей шевелюрой и грубоватым лицом, которое было украшено точно такой же дыркой во лбу.  
– А это, если я не ошибаюсь, Лот Агрей, – Айолос внимательно рассматривал мертвецов. – Это и в самом деле те самые Мародеры из Альбиоре, Сага?  
– Они самые… – чем больше Сага смотрел на тела, тем больше убеждался – он знает убийцу. И хотя он никогда не видел его в действии, сомнений быть не может – в одном из своих писем Канон нахваливал двух парнишек из морской пехоты, с которыми некогда пересекся в море. Того отряда больше не было, но изящные руки прирожденного снайпера с бесподобными ловкостью и умением смешивали потрясающие коктейли каждый вечер в любимом баре шефа полиции.  
Самое отвратительное, что он ничего не мог с этим поделать.

– Ты уже встречался со своими приятелями?  
Братья ужинали. Сага вернулся домой под вечер, посвятив весь день осмотру места преступления, опросу свидетелей и обыску вещей погибших. Он опросил и мелкого Айолию, который ходил героем средь окрестных мальчишек, и бедолагу горничную, еще не отошедшую от шока. Айолос, не отстававший от него ни на шаг, со своим обычным энтузиазмом даже нашел нескольких свидетелей, которые примерно за полчаса до того, как трупы были обнаружены, слышали два последовательных хлопка – в вечернем шуме главной улицы города выстрелы снайперской винтовки легко могли остаться незамеченными, так что и на том спасибо.  
Канон пристально глянул на него.  
– Нет, а что? Пойдешь арестовывать?  
– Если бы. Мне нечего им предъявить.  
– И не надо, – Канон уткнулся взглядом в тарелку. – Айзак и Хёга нормальные парни. И даже если это они пристрелили этих двоих, то… сделали благое дело, можно сказать.  
Сага ничего не ответил, хотя сам думал точно так же. Но такие мысли не подобают полицейскому. Закон есть закон.  
Чтобы перевести разговор, он вспомнил их утреннюю стычку.  
– Слушай, что ты спрашивал про красную звезду?  
– Это странное оружие, которое чуть не отправило нашего «Посейдона» на дно. Пятнадцать наших погибли, а я и еще пара дюжин угодили в лазарет, – последовало спокойное объяснение.  
– То есть, ты надолго? – кисло уточнил брат.  
Канон вздохнул.  
– Не меняй тему, пожалуйста. Это случилось две с половиной недели назад, у карибских островов. Об этом совершенно точно не писали в прессе. Так откуда ты знаешь... – он осекся, заметив, каким странным взглядом смотрит на него старший брат.  
Сага отложил вилку и нож и нарочито спокойным голосом произнес то, о чем они поклялись никогда не говорить:  
– Я видел ее во сне. Как раз две с половиной недели назад.  
Канон молча отложил свои приборы и нервно сжал руки в кулаки, да так, что костяшки побелели.  
– Это…  
– Ага, – согласился Сага.  
Близнецы сидели за столом друг напротив друга и, наверное, впервые за всю свою жизнь не могли подобрать нужных слов.


	12. Храбрец

Айолии было только двенадцать, а он уже успел спасти несколько десятков жизней. Считая с котиками – количество спасенных зашкаливало за двести. Никого не удивило, когда в прошлом году от имени Лорда-Провинциала ему вручили награду и почетное звание «Юного Спасателя».  
Айолия гордился ровно десять минут, после чего закинул значок на дальнюю полку и забыл о нем. Небольшую премию он потратил на то, чтобы от пуза наесться сладостей в «Королевстве Грауди» – маленькой кофейне, где помимо кофе и самых обычных сластей подавали исключительные, ручной работы пирожные. Хозяин кафе – мистер Радамантис – каждое утро пек строго ограниченное количество штук, которые разлетались буквально за первые полчаса открытия.  
А затем Айолия продолжил делать то, чем обычно заняты дети его возраста – жил беззаботной жизнью маленького мальчика, благо работа старшего брата позволяла обеспечивать многие его хотелки. Но Айолия старался быть скромным. У некоторых и того не было.  
– Айолия! – мисс Шайна грозно нависла над замечтавшимся мальчишкой.  
Он вздрогнул и заискивающе улыбнулся – мисс Шайна по прозвищу Кобра была самой строгой и придирчивой учительницей. Среди школьников из уст в уста передавался страшный слух, что один из ее учеников отрезал себе ухо, чтобы не ходить в школу, а другой и вовсе свихнулся после одной очень сложной контрольной. Услышав об этом, Айолос рассмеялся и сказал, что Шайна, конечно, выглядит строгой и жесткой, но на самом деле очень добрый человек, и бояться ее совершенно не стоит. Старшему брату было хорошо, ведь он не учился у нее.  
– Я смотрю, ты настолько все знаешь, что даже не слушаешь меня? – она прищурилась. За стеклами очков ее глаза казались больше, чем были в действительности. Сейчас ее лицо было так близко, что Айолия подумал, не злись она вечно, была бы такой симпатичной. Может быть, даже могла бы стать его старшей сестрой!  
– Ну?  
– Я… просто задумался, мисс Шайна, – по классу пролетел легкий смешок-шепоток и растаял. Смеяться и разговаривать на уроках Кобры было равносильно смерти.  
– И о чем же?  
– Эм… – Айолия отвел глаза в сторону, судорожно соображая, что же сказать, потом его осенило, и он, мысленно попросив у брата прощения, выпалил: – Мой брат недавно сказал, что вы очень добрый человек! – и зажмурился, даже сжался немного в ожидании неминуемой выволочки.  
Но было тихо.  
Он осторожно разлепил один глаз и скосил его наверх. Учительница молча смотрела на него, и на ее щеках – он мог поклясться в этом! – играл легкий румянец.  
– Хорошая попытка, Айолия, – сказала она спустя несколько секунд своим обычным тоном. – Посмотрим, будешь ли ты соображать также быстро и у доски. Вперед, – она вернулась к своему месту.  
Айолия вылез из-за парты и понуро поплелся к доске. Хотя в целом учеба давалась ему легко и не причиняла беспокойства, только один предмет повергал его в ужас – математика! Все эти дроби, доли, проценты, деление, умножение и отрицательные числа! Друг брата смеялся и говорил, что это еще цветочки.  
Дождавшись, пока он выйдет к доске, и даже не сделав замечание, что он идет медленно, оттягивая неминуемую смерть как только можно, мисс Шайна продиктовала пример.  
Айолия смотрел на цифры, которые только что сам записал, и в его голове не было ну ничегошеньки полезного. Понятные по отдельности числа и значки вместе складывались во что-то жуткое.  
Время шло. Тикали круглые часы, взгляды половины класса были прикованы к их стрелкам – все ждали, когда же наконец закончится урок. Другая половина смотрела на Айолию. Мисс Шайна тоже не сводила с него взгляда.  
– Ну, – спросила она, когда прошло минут пять, и ее голос прозвучал в тишине класса особенно громко, – кто может помочь Айолии?  
Вверх взметнулось сразу несколько рук.  
– Хорошо, иди, Юна.  
Через двадцать минут прозвенел наконец звонок, и пытка математикой закончилась. Айолия собирал свои вещи в ранец, когда к нему подошла одноклассница.  
– Айолия, ты что, и в самом деле ничего не понимаешь в математике? – резко спросила она.  
Девочку звали Юной. Айолия знал, что многие мальчишки считают ее очень милой, но никак не мог понять почему. Девчонка как девчонка – длинная, с тонкими ногами и руками, с длинными светлыми волосами. Даже викарий и то красивее. А еще у нее были самые лучшие оценки, и она из-за этого немного задирала нос. Девочки считали ее задавакой, и подружек у нее не было, хотя многие были не прочь списать контрольную и домашку.  
– Тебе-то какое дело? – он вскинул ранец на плечо и пошел прочь, как будто не обращая внимания, что Юна как приклеенная идет следом и бубнит что-то про то, что нужно быть серьезнее и внимательнее, не мечтать на уроках и делать домашку своевременно.  
Пример она, что и говорить, решила быстро. Взяла мел и как молния начертала решение и правильный ответ. А хуже всего то, что мисс Шайна похвалила ее при всех и сказала, что была бы счастлива, если бы каждый также знал ее предмет, как Юна.  
Подумать только, кипел Айолия, все, что она делает – это учится. Зубрила несчастная!  
Математика сегодня была последним уроком, и он мог бы сразу отправиться домой, но решил сперва прогуляться. Юна отцепилась от него у ворот, явно раздосадованная тем, что он ее не слушает. К счастью, они разошлись в разные стороны. Айолия не вынес бы ходить в школу и из школы с кем-нибудь вроде нее.  
Мальчишка прогулочным шагом шел по улице и глазел по сторонам. Школа стояла совсем недалеко от центра города – когда-то в том здании располагался особняк какого-то богача, – пользуясь этим, школяры частенько убегали с уроков или после гулять. Но чаще всего – вместо, потому что после школы многих ждали дома родители. А у Айолии был только старший брат, причем такой, который постоянно пропадает у себя в редакции, или в полиции, или еще где, просыпается рано, приходит домой поздно и редко когда видит младшего братишку. Так что, по мнению школьных приятелей, Айолия был счастливчиком.  
Поэтому Айолия сразу шел туда, в гущу городской жизни, где с ним всегда происходило что-нибудь интересное. На днях, например, страшно сказать, он стал свидетелем настоящего заказного убийства! Самого убийства он, конечно, не видел, но на жертв преступления насмотрелся. Те двое сидели в креслах на балконе совсем как живые! Когда он лез по карнизу на балкон, услышав женский крик, то все боялся, что они будут кричать на него или пытаться прогнать, но нет – не пытались. Потому что у каждого была во лбу дырка!  
Вспомнишь – дрожь прямо охватывает!  
Айолия уже почти дошел до городской площади, когда сбоку заметил краем глаза какое-то шевеление. Остановился, прислушался – до ушей донесся невнятный писк. Он ринулся на помощь, скрываясь в боковой улочке, где в тупичке набрел на банду малышни. Ребятки сидели в тесном кружочке и почем зря мучали махонького котенка.  
При взгляде на несчастное существо, еле стоящее на тоненьких неокрепших лапках, Айолию охватила злость.  
Одно дело, когда ребята дерутся между собой, а другое – когда обижают маленьких.  
– Эй, вы! – он сбросил со спины ранец и поудобнее перехватил его за лямки. Импровизированное оружие тяжело оттягивало руку – хорошо, что сегодня по расписанию математика и история, у них толстые тяжелые учебники!  
Малышня – все примерно лет восьми-девяти – так и порскнули, как стайка птичек, когда рядом вдруг оказался здоровенный голодный котище.  
– Чего тебе, рыжий? – набычившись, пошел на него заводила мелкой банды. Ему, наверное, было лет десять уже, он был большим для своих лет и почти вровень с Айолией. – Не лезь не в свое дело!  
– Эй, Сома! – зашептал ему один из его дружков. – Ты что, это же Айолия! – в его голосе в причудливых пропорциях смешались ужас и восхищение.  
Сома – сам рыжий как огонь, а еще обзывается! – дернул плечом. Мол, какая разница.  
– Мучить маленьких плохо, понял? Или тебе родители не говорили? – Айолия сжал кулак и начал легонько раскачивать рюкзак.  
– Ха! Да это же просто кошка!  
– Даже если кошка!  
– А что ты мне сделаешь? Рыжий!  
Мелкотня попятилась, и кто-то, пока пятился, неосторожно наступил на котенка, вызвав громкий жалобный писк. Этого Айолия уже вытерпеть не мог. Размахнувшись, он со всей дури залепил рыжему Соме ранцем прямо в лицо. Он по себе знал, что это не так и опасно, просто больно и обидно. Мальчишка от неожиданности вскрикнул, согнулся, закрывая лицо руками, и в следующий раз ранец опустился уже на его открытую для удара спину, заставив свалиться на землю. Айолия осторожно потыкал лежащего на земле мальчишку кончиком ботинка, но тот лежал тихо. Взглянул на остальных. На лицах мелких мучителей был написан настоящий ужас.  
– Ну, кто еще хочет получить? – мрачно спросил он, намекающе раскачивая ранец.  
Получить не хотел никто. С воплями ужаса мальчишки убежали.  
Айолия снова надел ранец за спину и подошел к котенку. Котенок был совсем маленький – такой крохотный, что целиком уместился у него в руках. Он был так измучен, что сил на сопротивление у него не было, он даже не смог пошипеть, пока Айолия осторожно брал его на руки, и только свернулся в комочек.  
Из переулка Айолия вышел с котенком за пазухой. Ему часто приходилось спасать котят – их топили, издевались над ними, мучали, – так что часто он думал, что люди в Городе ненавидят кошек. И потому он умел с ними обращаться. Вот и сейчас, выйдя на площадь, он безошибочно направился к Аллее – магазины ему были неинтересны, зато аптека сейчас была бы кстати.  
Сегодня за прилавком в аптеке был Ширю – китаец, выросший в Америке. Кто бы ни зашел, он всегда был дружелюбен и ответственно относился к каждому клиенту.  
– Привет, Айолия, – поприветствовал его аптекарь. – Что случилось? Опять подрался?  
Однажды, еще пять лет назад, когда Айолия спас своего первого кота, Ширю оказался тем, кто пришел ему на помощь. С тех пор ни он, ни его сестра никогда не смеялись и не подшучивали над тем, что мальчишка спасает котов, и бережно выхаживали каждого из спасенных усатых.  
– Не, у меня – вот, – он оттопырил в сторону пиджак и показал свернувшегося за пазухой котенка.  
– Такой маленький! – встревожился Ширю и бережно вытащил котенка. Покинув тепло против своей воли, малыш протестующе запищал. – Да он же совсем недавно родился! Побудь тут пока.  
Сказав так, Ширю заторопился к задней двери и вышел прочь. Айолия повертел головой, нашел отставленный в сторону табурет и сел. У него была важная миссия – пока в лавке никого нет, он охраняет ее!  
Тихонько звякнул дверной колокольчик.  
– Ширю сейчас при… – Айолия осекся.  
– Что ты тут делаешь, Айолия? – своим обычным требовательным тоном спросила Юна и нахмурилась.  
– Сама-то зачем пришла? – огрызнулся мальчик.  
Юна, как и он, все еще была в школьной форме. За спиной у нее висел ранец, в правой руке она держала холщовую сумку, а в левой – какой-то список.  
– Я – по делу, – бескомпромиссно заявила девочка, подошла к прилавку и стала ждать.  
Ширю скоро появился. Он вошел через заднюю дверь, явно чем-то окрыленный, и успокаивающе кивнул мальчику.  
– Я отдал его Шунрей, Айолия. Она за ним присмотрит. О, привет, Юна.  
– Добрый день, господин Ширю. Вот, – она протянула ему свой список.  
Ширю пробежал его глазами, кивнул, отметил ручкой несколько пунктов.  
– Кое-чего не хватает, привезут только на следующей неделе. А остальное пока соберу. Подождешь?  
Юна кивнула. Айолия запыхтел и слез с табурета.  
– Садись, – буркнул он, пододвигая табурет к ней и делая вид, что не замечает доброй усмешки, промелькнувшей на лице аптекаря. – Мне уже не нужно, а ты сядь, пока ждешь.  
– Спасибо, – удивленно откликнулась девочка и в самом деле села на табурет.  
Они снова замолчали. Потом Айолия решился:  
– Тебя родители послали, да?  
Она бросила на него косой взгляд, но ответила:  
– Нет, хозяин.  
– Хозяин?! – Айолия шокировался.  
– Да, хозяин «Арктики».  
Название успокоило Айолию, который за несколько мгновений вообразил себе чуть ли не рабовладельца. То была гостиница, в баре при которой по вечерам пропадал его брат. Он всякий раз отказывался брать его с собой, мол, это место не для детей.  
На мгновение мальчик испытал чувство глубокой зависти. Вон, Юна там была.  
– Повезло, наверное, – он упорно смотрел в сторону, – что родители тебя по таким местам с собой берут.  
Поэтому он и не увидел, что его слова, сказанные в запальчивости, причинили ей боль.  
– У меня нет родителей, – тихо ответила Юна и отвернулась в противоположную сторону.  
Вернулся Ширю. В его руках была плотно набитая сумка, которую он и протянул девочке.  
– Посмотри, не тяжело?  
Она перекинула ее через плечо, разместила сумку на бедре и покачала головой.  
– Нет, не тяжело.  
– Тогда отлично. Я пришлю счет прямо в гостиницу, так что не беспокойся об оплате.  
– До свиданья!  
Айолия плелся по улице за Юной и не понимал, как так получилось, что они внезапно поменялись местами. Ведь это она совсем недавно шла за ним как привязанная!  
Она вдруг остановилась и обернулась.  
– Долго ты собираешься за мной идти?  
– Ну… ты это… – брат всегда говорил, что, извиняясь, нужно говорить прямо и четко, а не мямлить, поэтому он зажмурился и на одном дыхании выпалил: – Я сказал тебе ужасные вещи! Извини меня! Давай я помогу тебе нести сумку?  
Легкое прикосновение к волосам заставило его открыть глаза. Юна стояла прямо перед ним, и ее лицо было так близко, как никогда раньше, а своей правой рукой она осторожно гладила его по волосам. Айолия почувствовал, как краснеет. Она вздохнула и убрала руку.  
– Ты хороший, Айолия. Просто такой дурак временами.  
Айолия почувствовал облегчение – она не сердится на него. Он не любил сердить кого-либо или ругаться, не считая, конечно, тех, кто мучил кошек, поэтому, когда он услышал ее тихие слова «у меня нет родителей», то сразу понял, что по незнанию нанес ей ужасную обиду. А теперь все было хорошо.  
– Ты правда не сердишься?  
– Правда. Может, с тобой математикой позаниматься?  
Это было внезапное предложение, Айолия поморщился, представив часы зубрежки в обществе отличницы, но ответить не успел. Рядом остановились двое мужчин и окликнули их:  
– Эй, мелкота! – говоривший обладал роскошной блондинистой шевелюрой и широкой улыбкой. Второй, наоборот, был серьезным, посмотрев на него, никто бы не запомнил его лица, а одни только волосы – ярко-ярко рыжие, почти красные. Оба были одеты в удобную, слегка мятую одежду. Приезжие.  
– Мило, не называй их так, – рыжий недовольно одернул своего друга и обратился к детям: – Простите моего друга, он не злой, просто дурак. Мы только приехали в Город и теперь ищем место, где бы остановиться. Не подскажете?  
– На площади есть Отель, – бойко ответил Айолия.  
Лохматый Мило поморщился.  
– Там куча полицейских и нервные горничные. Не люблю.  
– Тогда вы можете остановиться у нас, – предложила Юна. – Гостиница «Арктика», в рабочем квартале. Правда, мы предлагаем только ночлег и завтрак, зато у нас всегда есть свободные комнаты, а вечером открывается бар. И цены не такие высокие, как в Отеле.  
Мужчина переглянулись. Затем лохматый наклонился к ней.  
– Вы много знаете. Вы там работаете, юная леди?  
– Да, сэр, горничной на полставки.  
Айолия покосился на нее – разумеется, он не знал. Сейчас он вдруг понял, что Юна никогда не говорила о себе. Вряд ли кто-то в школе, кроме учителей, конечно, знал, что она сирота и уже работает.  
– Тогда, не проводите ли нас? Разумеется, ваш друг тоже поедет с нами, ведь это не дело – отпускать девушку одну с незнакомцами.


	13. Отельер

Рабочий день Айзака начинался с того, что он выпивал пару чашек крепкого кофе, после чего шел осматривать свои владения – первые три этажа принадлежащей им с братом гостиницы «Арктика». Его интересовало буквально все – состояние кухонной утвари и плиты, чистота в небольшой столовой; ровно ли постелены ковровые дорожки на клиентском этаже, как застелены кровати и насколько чисты душевые и туалеты. Характер у Айзака был въедливый, он никогда не уставал потратить пару лишних минут на доскональный осмотр, и будь «Арктика» немного более популярна в Городе, чем сейчас, единственной горничной Пауле не миновать бы парочки выговоров. Но, так как в номерах давно не было постояльцев, содержать их в чистоте не составляло особого труда.  
Закончив осмотр, Айзак спускался на первый этаж, в офис, и занимался документами. Закупки продуктов и алкоголя, счета за услуги, зарплата персоналу, долги за некоторыми постояльцами – все это тоже было его рабочими обязанностями. В конце концов, Хёга взял на себя обязательство закрывать большую часть их настоящих заказов, а потому Айзак считал своим прямым долгом освободить младшего от нудной работы с документами. Но вести гроссбух все равно заставлял. В конце концов, большую часть ночей он спал и не мог знать, как идут дела в баре.  
Собственно, знаменитый на весь Город бар «У Одноглазых», с точки зрения общественности, и приносил им основной доход. Братья считали, что тем лучше, и потому прилагали все усилия для того, чтобы и дальше поддерживать это впечатление.  
Но их основной работой были заказные убийства.  
Айзак закончил работу с документами и глянул на часы – время близилось к двум. Скоро должна вернуться из школы Юна, вторая горничная, на полставки. Младшая сестра Паулы, ей было пока только одиннадцать лет, и потому ее скорее гоняли со всякими мелкими поручениями – смахнуть пыль, подмести половики, забрать заказ из аптеки «Розан» и все тому подобное.  
В дверь постучали, затем она приоткрылась, в образовавшуюся щель заглянула Паула.  
– Хозяин, почта.  
Обычно, почту доставляли рано утром, вместе с утренними газетами. Айзак уже прочел нашумевший бюллетень, изрядная часть которого была посвящена недавно выполненному заказу. Стоит признать, писаки, которыми заправлял Айолос, завсегдатай их бара, хорошо делали свою работу: в небольшом листке, с двух сторон заполненном текстом, давалась подробная характеристика убитым – так называемым Мародерам из Альбиоре. Так что даже у самого мирно настроенного гражданина и не возникло бы вопросов по поводу способа расправы.  
В самом деле, погибнуть от пули в голову для них было слишком милосердно.  
Паула еще была в кабинете. Она стояла рядом с его столом, куда положила доставленные письма, и смущенно мяла край накрахмаленного передника.  
– Чего тебе? – Айзак искренне не понимал, зачем Хёга притащил этих двух девиц, но все же, будучи честным, нехотя признавал: сестры приносили изрядную пользу. Но вот быть с ними любезным он так и не привык.  
– Я спросить хотела… по поводу утреннего бюллетеня… – Паула поджала губы и отвела взгляд, смущаясь. – Это правда? Те люди действительно… те самые Мародеры?  
Ему захотелось сказать что-нибудь колкое, но, сдержав язык, он утвердительно ответил:  
– Те самые.  
Девушка с видимым облегчением выдохнула.  
Альбиоре был маленьким городком на юге страны, главной статьей его дохода был туризм – горячие источники и грязевые ванны, лечебницы, доступ к морю, все это сделало его популярным местом отдыха. Но несколько лет назад по городку прокатилась серия зверских убийств, грабежей и изнасилований – зачинщиков учиненных зверств так и не поймали, хотя пойманные мелкие сошки рассказали все, что могли и не могли знать. За неуловимыми убийцами закрепилось имя «Мародеры из Альбиоре». Что касается самого городка, он так и не оправился от понесенного ущерба. Туристы и пациенты покинули его, многие горожане поспешили перебраться в более людные места, и больше об Альбиоре не говорили, а если и вспоминали, то только в связи с этими жуткими событиями.  
– И слава богам.  
Возможно, она собиралась сказать что-нибудь еще, но тут в приоткрытую дверь влетел звук от дверного колокольчика. Хозяин и горничная переглянулись – кого могло принести днем в «Арктику»? Бар закрыт до вечера, и бармен спит мертвецким сном у себя наверху. Из знакомых и немногочисленных приятелей тоже некого ждать – пусть даже выходной, делать в этом районе совершенно нечего.  
Разве что Юна должна вернуться.  
Паула подошла к двери и выглянула. Потом обернулась. Ее глаза были круглыми от удивления, а рот по-глупому приоткрыт.  
– Постояльцы! – выпалила она и скрылась в холле, оставив Айзака в недоумении.  
Из холла донеслись голоса. Приветливый, с нотками удивления, голос Паулы; звонкий и гордый Юны, им вторили два мужских голоса. Айзак прикинул – двое постояльцев. Интересно, с чего бы их занесло в такую глушь? Разве что испугались царящего в Отеле переполоха?  
В дверь постучали и вошла Юна.  
– Добрый день, хозяин. Заказ из «Розан», – плотно набитая холщовая сумка с ее правого бока перекочевала на кресло. – Господин Ширю отметил некоторые товары, которые вы заказали. Их пока нет, но скоро должны доставить.  
Айзак внимательно изучил протянутый ею список. На листке плотной желтоватой бумаги его собственным почерком были перечислены нужные товары – те, что ни к чему добропорядочному хозяину гостиницы, – а рядом, витиеватыми закорючками, которыми писал молодой аптекарь, стояла дата. Очевидно, дата поставки.  
Он убрал список в один из ящиков стола.  
– Что насчет оплаты?  
– Пришлет счет, – отрапортовала девочка.  
– Молодец. Постояльцев ты привела? – он кивнул на дверь. Из холла слышался ласковый голос горничной – она объясняла клиентам гостиничные правила. – Что за люди?  
Юна задумалась.  
– Ну… я шла из аптеки, а они остановили нас с Айолией и спросили, где бы им остановиться. Айолия сказал, что есть Отель. А они, мол, там произошло убийство и куча полиции. Вроде как господин Мило не любит полицейских. И тогда я сказала им про нашу гостиницу.  
Айзак ухватил из ее речи незнакомое имя.  
– Мило?  
– Да, такой приятный господин, хотя и говорит глупости, – понизив голос, заговорщическим тоном сообщила девочка. – Его друг, тот, у которого длинные красные волосы, так и сказал, мол, его друг не злой, а просто дурак.  
Внезапно Айзак почувствовал себя так, что впору было за сердце хвататься. Но он был здоровым молодым мужчиной и в жизни не жаловался на плохую работу сердечной мышцы. Ему даже удалось сохранить лицо. Он отпустил девочку, разрешив захватить конфеты, которые держал в секретере, и пригласить ее школьного друга на чай (только пусть сама заваривает, не маленькая уже), а сам остался в одиночестве, буквально кожей ощущая, что такой привычный и по-своему уютный мир начинает рушиться.  
Он уронил голову на руки и машинально накрыл ладонью уродливый шрам на месте левого глаза.  
По странной случайности, у него тоже когда-то был друг с красными волосами. Хотелось бы обмануться, но Айзак не верил в совпадения.  
Принцип бритвы Оккама – не множь сущности без необходимости.   
Те люди, которые не верили в то, что хозяева «Арктики» являются братьями, в целом были правы. Айзак и Хёга не были связаны родственными узами, но уже очень давно по их венам текла общая кровь. Много лет назад, еще в детском доме где-то на севере страны, двое рано осиротевших мальчишек – американец в третьем поколении Айзак и сын русской эмигрантки Хёга – смешали свою кровь в древнем ритуале побратимства, поклявшись в вечной верности и вечной дружбе. О ритуале Айзак, который был на год старше и уже умел более-менее сносно читать, узнал из библиотечной книжки, в ней рассказывалось о приключениях двух точно таких же как они мальчишек. Те двое, из книжки, встречали лицом опасности и невзгоды, сражались с жестокими врагами, разгадывали хитроумные загадки и спасали прекрасных принцесс, а перед самой-самой финальной битвой, уцелеть в которой не было ни шанса, смешали свою кровь.  
– Смешали кровь? Как это? – спросил Хёга, непонятливо склонив набок голову. В детском доме его обожали все женщины, от строгой директрисы до доброй нянечки. Золотоволосый и голубоглазый мальчишка, похожий на херувимчика с рождественской открытки, не мог не нравиться, и с момента его появления в детдоме ему прочили скорое усыновление. Но прогнозы все не сбывались – Хёга, чьи воспоминания о погибшей в море матери все еще были живы, предпочитал сидеть в уголке, ни с кем не общался и даже ел лишь тогда, когда его за руку приводили в столовую.  
Достучаться до него смог только Айзак – только с ним новенький начал разговаривать, постигая азы чужого языка, и ему же первый раз за долгое время улыбнулся.  
– Ну как, как, – Айзак задумался. В книге этот вопрос был описан не то чтобы очень подробно. Просто констатировался факт, что вот, они смешали свою кровь и стали кровными братьями. По правде, ему очень хотелось, чтобы у него был кто-то родной, пусть даже это будет младший брат. Он покосился на Хёгу – пожалуй, брат вроде него это очень неплохо. Он взглянул на свои ладони и стал фантазировать: – Думаю, они взяли нож, порезали руки и потом сделали вот так, – он сцепил между собой ладони и крепко сжал. – Вот так кровь смешалась. Ну, еще, наверное, они сказали заклинание.  
Хёга бросил неуверенный взгляд на книгу. Говорить по-английски он уже худо-бедно научился, но вот чтение пока ему не давалось.  
– Там нет заклинания, – резонно заметил он. Читать он не умел, зато внимательно слушал то, что читал ему старший мальчик.  
Айзак чертыхнулся про себя – надо же так опростоволоситься! – но быстро нашелся:  
– Главное – это кровь. А слова можно любые придумать. Это как молитва, чтобы от сердца шло.  
Хёга снова задумался. А потом неожиданно сказал:  
– Айзак, давай станем братьями? И никогда-никогда не будем разлучаться?  
В тот день, впервые за очень долгое время – столько не живут, вот как долго, – Айзак почувствовал себя очень счастливым.  
Попытка провести ритуал братания самостоятельно вызвала истерику у воспитательницы, обнаружившей мальчиков с окровавленными руками. Детдомовская медсестра только сокрушенно покачивала головой, пока перевязывала им ладони – отмытые от крови раствором спирта порезы болели и щипали. А директриса ненадолго выпала из реальности, когда в ответ на ее резонный вопрос, зачем они это сделали, мальчики в один голос заявили, что они теперь братья и разлучать их нельзя.  
К счастью, никому не захотелось их усыновлять. Айзак подозревал, что директриса отчего-то прониклась и потому отказывала всем, кто хотел забрать одного из мальчиков, а не двух, но доказательств у него не было. С него было достаточно и того, что оставались вместе.  
Детям-сиротам сложно пробиться в жизни. Но им повезло. Незадолго до того, как наступила им пора вступить в самостоятельную жизнь, Сенат внес законопроект об обязательном профессиональном образовании для воспитанников детских домов: военное дело для мальчиков и медицинское для девочек. Вот так они и попали сперва в военный интернат, а затем, произведя впечатление на офицера вербовщика, в элитное подразделение морской пехоты «Святые».  
Офицер-наставник, закрепленный за ними, был всего на несколько лет старше, но уже щеголял скромной орденской планкой на простом темном кителе. Айзак плохо разбирался в наградах, поэтому не стал задерживать на ней свое внимание. Гораздо больше его внимание занимали странные, ярко-рыжие, почти красные волосы старшего офицера.  
– Позвольте ваше имя, – донесся голос Паулы.  
Айзак поднялся из-за стола и бесшумно подошел к приоткрытой двери. Встав так, чтобы не быть замеченным, он прислушался к разговору в холле. Нож, спрятанный за голенищем полувоенного ботинка, жег кожу.  
– Мило Кардиа, – представился, очевидно, тот, который не злой, а просто дурак. У него был жизнерадостный голос типичного любимчика жизни – Айзак вдоволь насмотрелся на таких в свое время.  
Паула споро заполняла регистрационную форму – ручка в ее руках так и летала над бумагой. Потом она взяла у нового постояльца подпись и вручила ключи от номера.  
– Ваша комната номер восемь, господин Кардиа. А вы?...  
Айзак прикрыл глаза, весь превратившись в слух.  
– Камю Дегель, – ему не нужно было выглядывать за дверь, чтобы убедиться в своей правоте. Каждая клеточка его тела помнила этот спокойный, холодный тон. Сколько раз ему приходилось выполнять отданные им команды и выслушивать многочисленные поучения, на которые был так горазд наставник? Не счесть. Хотя изредка он расщедривался и на похвалы тоже.  
– Рада знакомству, господин Дегель, – судя по голосу, Паула напропалую кокетничала, словно пытаясь опровергнуть уверенность хозяев в том, что не собирается замуж. Впрочем, ее сложно было в чем-либо упрекнуть – Камю всегда был на редкость хорош собой.  
Айзак по въевшейся в кровь привычке размял кисти рук, хрустнул костяшками и резко вышел в холл, так, будто шел на эшафот.  
Сделав их с Хёгой настоящими морскими пехотинцами, Камю ушел на повышение в управление внутренними делами. Айзак слышал пару раз о делах, которыми он занимался как армейский следователь. Как чертовски хороший следователь, выслеживающий военных преступников и дезертиров. Одним словом – Ищейка.  
– Паула, покажи господину Кардиа его номер, – велел он. Этот резкий командный тон он частично скопировал с голоса Камю, жалея, что настоящий холод, от которого собеседников невольно бросает в дрожь, у него так и не выходит. Но Пауле было достаточно. Немного нервно улыбнувшись, она вышла из-за стойки и увела лишнего свидетеля вверх по лестнице, на второй этаж.  
Только сейчас Айзак позволил себе прямо взглянуть в глаза наставнику, до этого следя за его возможными перемещениями краем глаза. Камю был хорош в ближнем бою – не тот человек, чтобы подпускать к себе близко. С затаенной радостью и какой-то ностальгией даже он убедился, что тот совсем не изменился, разве что отрастил не по уставу длинные волосы. Но в управлении, возможно, такое допускается.  
– Давно не виделись... наставник.  
На мгновение показалось, будто идеально ледяная маска на лице учителя дрогнула, обнажив на краткие доли секунды замешательство. Но, скорее всего, просто показалось. Камю раздвинул губы в подобии легкой улыбки.  
– Хорошо выглядишь для мертвеца, Айзак.


	14. Самозванка

Ария читала учебник по истории, замаскированный под женский романчик. В тот момент, когда в дверь вежливо поскреблись, она как раз дошла до Бостонского чаепития.  
Дверь в комнату открылась, впуская внутрь верную горничную Соню.   
– Подали ужин, госпожа, – сказала Соня, присев в неглубоком реверансе. – Господин спрашивает, присоединитесь ли вы к нему?  
Ария прикрыла учебник, оставив на нужной странице палец, и задумчиво пожевала нижнюю губу.  
– Когда я в последний раз принимала его приглашение?  
– В прошлом месяце, – последовал незамедлительный ответ.  
Ария вздохнула – нехорошо. Она уже очень долго не показывалась опекуну на глаза, одно дело, если он забудет о ее существовании, и совершенно другое, если заподозрит в неподобающем поведении и приставит дополнительных соглядатаев. Она отложила книгу.  
– Я приму его приглашение.  
Перед выходом она покрутилась у огромного ростового зеркала, скрытого портьерами на противоположной стене, придирчиво оценила свой внешний вид. Хотя недавно ей исполнилось семнадцать, бывало, что незнакомцы при личной встрече давали ей двенадцать-тринадцать лет. Ария не возражала. Она и в самом деле выглядела болезненной и малахольной; чтобы усугубить это впечатление, она собственными руками коротко обрезала свои жиденькие волосы, а румяна на ее бледных, незагорелых щеках смотрелись чахоточным румянцем. Добавьте к этому свободного покроя платья бледных оттенков, скорбный и печальный вид – и нужный образ готов. Никто не удивлялся, услышав, что девица в очередной раз отправилась на грязи или воды. Саму Арию это устраивало – пребывание на лечении гарантировано означало быть в отдалении от опекуна.  
Его она опасалась.  
Ария последний раз окинула придирчивым взглядом свое отражение, потерла кулачками глаза, придав им легкую красноту, огладила широкими движениями свободное платье и тенью выскользнула из комнаты. Верная Соня следовала за ней, отставая на один-два шага.  
Длинные коридоры столичного дома, который принадлежал опекуну, были едва-едва освещены. Газовые рожки, расположенные через каждые десять шагов, горели хорошо если через один и вполсилы, отчего в углах и под потолком сгустились грозные тени, а рамы портретов казались пустыми провалами в ничто. На душе у Арии, шедшей сквозь полумрак легкими, невесомыми шажками, было также темно.  
Дело было в причине, по которой опекун выдернул ее с минеральных источников в Йеллоустоне и вынудил спешно приехать в столицу. Принцесса Минерва, приходящаяся Арии дальней родственницей, таинственным образом исчезла из своего столичного дома сразу после выступления в Сенате. Не далее как пару дней назад Ария, спрятавшись в соседней с кабинетом опекуна комнатке, сумела подслушать весьма таинственный и тревожный разговор с неким незнакомым ей человеком. Стаканом, через который Ария подслушивала все, что казалось ей интересным, она разжилась еще давно, несколько лет назад. Стакан легонько вибрировал – так были накалены эмоции, бушующие в кабинете, что Ария радовалась, что не она объект гнева опекуна. Людвиг фон Морриган отличался крайне взрывным и неуемным характером, но его неведомого собеседника это, казалось, ничуточки не смущало. Дав проораться, он дождался паузы и легко вклинился в нее, выговаривая что-то спокойным, немного снисходительным тоном. Ария затаила дыхание и теснее прижала ухо ко дну стакана – было плохо слышно, до нее долетали только обрывки слов, что-то про «проект», «опасность» и «ключ ко всему». Вдобавок, оба собеседника несколько раз повторили имя принцессы и единожды помянули ее собственное, что, конечно, не могло означать ничего хорошего.  
С того разговора прошло уже больше недели. Ария безвылазно сидела в своих комнатах, изображая слабость и недомогание, и коротала время в попытках восстановить суть подслушанного, опираясь на свои скудные сведения.  
Лица того таинственного посетителя она так и не увидела тогда. Когда он покинул кабинет, она поспешила кинуться к двери и, отперев ее, сунула нос в образовавшуюся щель. Но все, что она успела увидеть, была удаляющаяся по коридору в сопровождении слуги фигура мужчины с собранными в хвост темно-рыжими, почти каштановыми волосами. Больше она ничего не могла о нем сказать. Был он не высок и не низок, не строен, но и не толст. Одет просто, но не бедно. Обычный человек, каких сотни. Посмотри на такого, отвернись и через минуту уже не узнаешь, даже если столкнешься с ним нос к носу.  
Спрашивать у слуг поостереглась – не ровен час, кому-то станет странным интерес молодой болеющей госпожи к делам опекуна. И даже верная наперсница Соня, единственная, кто был в курсе ее маски, не очень много смогла узнать своими осторожными расспросами.  
Ужин был накрыт в голубой гостиной – второй из используемых ими гостиных комнат в этом большом доме. Арии она нравилась – не очень большая, не очень маленькая, комната была уютна. Стены, задрапированные китайским голубым шелком, влажно поблескивали, создавая впечатление текущей воды, и от них как будто веяло прохладой. Здесь также в первую очередь было проведено электричество – модная новинка, лампы светили ярко, не давая при этом ни копоти, ни тепла. Опекун уже ждал ее – он занимал место во главе овального стола. Для нее же было приготовлено место с противоположной стороны, напротив него.  
Ария впорхнула в гостиную и грациозно опустилась на стул.  
Опекун бросил на нее тяжелый взгляд через весь стол, Ария привычно оробела.  
– Это непривычно для вас, выходить к столу, – сказал он, даже не потрудившись приветствовать ее. – Смею ли я надеяться, что ваше самочувствие улучшилось?  
– Мне так приятно ваше беспокойство обо мне, сэр. Мне и в самом деле становится лучше в последнее время. – Она позволила себе улыбку. – Не знаю, что и думать. Может ли быть, что отравленный городской воздух на самом деле не вреден моим легким?  
Он ответил мрачной улыбкой, скорее даже оскалом.  
– Или же это эйфория перед неизбежной агонией.  
Ария спала с лица – Людвиг любил такие мрачные шутки, и, если бы она не знала, что нужна ему, то подумала, что он собирается избавиться от нее.  
– Я от всего сердца надеюсь, что это не так.  
Ужин прошел в тишине. Опекун не стремился беседовать с ней, Ария изо всех вид делала вид, что давится едой, второй приставленный к ней слуга, младший брат Сони Эден, за ее спиной и другой за спинкой кресла опекуна изображали невозмутимые статуи, способные посоперничать в неподвижности с поддерживающим небесный свод Атлантом.  
Когда горничная убрала посуду, едва заметно неодобрительно покачав головой при виде недоеденной еды, и сервировала стол для чая, опекун наконец нарушил молчание.  
– У меня есть к вам разговор, Ария.  
– Сэр? – пискнула она. На мгновение страх раскаленной иглой пронзил ее, придав ее вопросу достоверности. Но ведь не могло быть, что он раскусил ее?  
– После ужина. Говорю вам заранее, чтобы вы не ускользнули в свою комнату, как обыкновенно поступаете.  
Чай допивали в прежнем молчании. Ария лихорадочно думала, что же такого могло произойти, что опекун вдруг вызывает ее на разговор. Ему доложили, что на самом деле она здорова и просто симулирует? Или что читает странные для девицы ее возраста и положения книжки? Конечно, от нее ожидается, что она будет почитывать слезливые дамские романчики и вышивать бесконечные цветочки-лютики, а учебники по истории и обществознанию явно выбиваются из ожидаемого от нее. Но…  
В дверь гостиной постучали, прервав ее размышления. Дворецкий вошел и, согнувшись, тихо доложился, Ария напрягла слух, но услышала только «срочно прибыл… разговор… господин доктор…». Опекун поднялся из-за стола.  
– Наш разговор немного откладывается. Можете идти в свою комнату, Ария, – и вышел вон. Ария проводила его; показалось или нет, что он почему-то торопится?  
Она отставила чашку и весьма натурально изобразила внезапно нахлынувшую слабость. Эден торопливо обмахнул ее платком, сунул под нос флакончик с нюхательной солью и, заботливо поддерживая под локти, вывел из гостиной. Спиной Ария отчетливо ощущала изучающий взгляд других слуг – лишнее напоминание о том, что в этом доме у нее нет союзников, кроме Сони и Эдена.  
Отдалившись от гостиной, она перестала изображать больную. Отделившись от теней между портьерами, к ним шагнула Соня и, приблизившись, прошептала:  
– Пришел тот давешний господин.  
– А мой опекун?  
– Хозяин вышел его встречать, кабинет пока пуст.  
Решение пришло мгновенно.  
– Отправляйся в мою комнату и делай вид, что я там, – велела Ария, решительно высвобождаясь из рук Эдена. – Эден, ты жди поблизости, но смотри, не попадись никому на глаза. Дубликаты у тебя? – он коротко кивнул. Дубликаты ключей от самых важных замков в доме он сделал еще на прошлой неделе. – Тогда вытащи меня оттуда, ладно?  
То, что задуманное ею в порыве является самой настоящей авантюрой, Ария поняла, как только оказалась в кабинете. Кабинет был пуст, но, скорее всего, опекун придет сюда вместе с гостем, он всегда ведет все важные разговоры именно здесь. Сложно представить, что он сделает, застав в кабинете постороннего. Ария похолодела от внезапного осознания, взгляд ее заметался из стороны в сторону, ища укромное местечко. А тут еще, как назло, из-за двери послышались тяжелые шаги – он! Задушено пискнув, она кинулась к окну, быстро откинула плотную штору, но на узком подоконнике она не поместилась бы, даже будь в два раза худее. Спрятаться под столом также был не вариант. В панике она кинулась к несгораемому шкафу в углу кабинета – он был достаточно высок, чтобы надеяться поместиться туда, – но по пути врезалась плечом в книжные полки, а те, вместо того, чтобы устоять, вдруг поехали в сторону. Ария замерла и осторожно тронула рукой полки. Обманка! Под пальцами корешки книг оказались вырезанными из дерева, она даже восхитилась тем, как искусно они были раскрашены, создавая впечатление настоящих. Но вот за дверью послышался раздраженный голос опекуна. Времени на раздумья не оставалось, и Ария, подхватив легкие юбки, протиснулась в щель потайной двери и позволила той закрыться. Внутрь небольшой ниши, где она оказалась, упал лучик света из глазка, расположенного немного выше ее роста. Она приподнялась на цыпочки и прильнула к нему одним глазом.  
Вовремя.  
Дверь открылась, впуская двух мужчин, одним из которых был фон Морриган, а во втором она узнала того давешнего гостя. Он имел приятную, но вполне обыкновенную внешность, правда, сейчас на его лице было выражение злости. Ария поежилась, поймав его взгляд. Не хотела бы она перебежать ему дорогу.  
– И что вас заставило так открыто прийти в мой дом, Лисе? – резко спросил опекун. Он сел в свое кресло – подавляющий и угрожающий, но его гостю, казалось, было наплевать.  
– А то вы не знаете, Морриган, – издевательским тоном протянул он. – Принцесса пропала, и мы не знаем, где она. Вы санкционировали испытания алой звезды, и вот мы имеем нападение на флагман нашего флота. Что-то я не заметил, чтобы вы взяли на себя дела с Соло – он разозлен, знаете ли, и прямо землю роет в поисках того, кто _это_ совершил.  
Опекун внезапно испустил короткий, лающий звук. Ария вытаращила глаза – он смеялся! Отсмеявшись, скривил губы в саркастичной усмешке.  
– Вы угрожаете мне неприятностями со стороны этого мальчишки?  
– О-о, – протянул Лисе, – похоже, вы недооцениваете его. Зря. Джулиан Соло не тот, кого можно бездумно делать своим врагом.  
– На вашем месте, друг мой, я бы побеспокоился о другом молодом человеке. О Верховном Правителе. Его счет к вам может быть гораздо обширнее: Альбиоре, святые, звезда. А там, кто знает, не приложили ли вы руку и к столь своевременной кончине принца Александра?  
– Да как вы… – Лисе привстал с кресла, поперхнувшись от такого количества обвинений.  
Морриган снова рассмеялся.  
– Разве не там вы украли ключ у моей воспитанницы?  
Ария в панике схватилась за шею, нащупывая тоненькую нить цепочки, которую носила так давно, что, казалось, та практически вросла в ее кожу. Скользнув пальцами вниз, вдоль цепочки, она запустила пальцы в лиф и нащупала изящный витой ключ, привычно лежащий между бугорков ее небольшой груди. Его бороздки и изгибы она знала назубок: за столько лет, что она хранила его, у нее выработалась привычка время от времени прикасаться к нему, как будто в попытке убедиться, что он еще с ней.  
Что это за ключ, она не знала. Это был подарок принцессы. Та повесила его на шею маленькой Арии, когда они были наедине, и серьезным шепотом попросила сохранить в тайне.  
На ощупь ключ был точно таким же, как она помнила, но… мужчины, ожесточенно торгующиеся в кабинете, отделенном от нее тонкой фальшивой панелью, самим своим спором невольно подтверждали сказанное ранее. Ария похолодела. Ключ и в самом деле подменили…  
Когда? Ее мысли панически заметались в замкнутом пространстве черепной коробки. Она не снимала цепочку с ключом никогда, ни в купальне, ни во сне, ни на процедурах. Вот только… она мысленно вернулась в недавнее прошлое, вспомнила кое-что. Однажды ей выдался случай посетить курорт Альбиоре, знаменитый своими пляжами и укромными лагунами для купания. Ту девушку, с которой она неожиданно подружилась, звали Еленой. Елена была больна чахоткой, именно с нее Ария рисовала свой нездоровый румянец всякий раз, как доводилось выходить в свет. Елену занимали мысли о предстоящей свадьбе, лечебные процедуры и, кажется, больше ничего. Ей единственной Ария показывала ключ.  
– В любом случае, – довольно резким тоном сказал наконец Андреас Лисе и тем самым заставил Арию очнуться от воспоминаний и прислушаться к разговору, – не забывайте, мы крепко повязаны, и у вас, в случае, если наше дело будет открыто, не получится выйти сухим из воды. И присматривайте за мисс Арией. В случае, если дело будет совсем плохо, она может пригодиться.  
Стук двери о косяк дал знать, что как минимум один из них покинул кабинет. Ария притихла в своем укрытии. Обостренный слух донес до нее невнятные проклятья, звук шагов вдоль кабинета, удар кулаком о панель совсем рядом с ее убежищем.  
К счастью, она осталась необнаруженной.  
Сколько времени ей пришлось еще просидеть в тайнике, Ария не знала. По ее внутреннему счету прошло не меньше часа, когда осторожно повернулся ключ в замке и тихие шаги пересекли кабинет.  
– Ария? – тихонько позвал голос Эдена.  
Он удивился, когда девушка неловко вывалилась на него из-за потайной панели, но сграбастал ее в охапку, не оставляя времени на политесы, и быстро вывел наружу. В коридорах дома было темно – из экономии к вечеру слуги гасили большую часть ламп. Ария жалась к Эдену и чувствовала, как в кольце его рук силы возвращаются к ней.  
– Постой, – он остановился. – Слушай, Эден, – она ухватила его обеими руками за волосы, понуждая наклонить голову, и горячо зашептала прямо в ухо: – Помнишь, ты как-то обмолвился, что знаешь кое-кого, кому можно сообщить о… противоправных действиях? – Он кивнул. Слабый свет скрадывал детали, а потому она не заметила выступивший на его щеках слабый румянец. – Тогда иди и сообщи этому человеку, что... – она замолчала. Сейчас нужно было успокоиться и передать узнанное коротко и ясно: – Морриган, принцесса, алая звезда, Посейдон, Андреас Лисе.  
На мгновение руки Эдена немного сильнее сжали ее плечи – это значило, что он ее понял.


	15. Шаман

Такими ночами – чистыми, ясными, когда луна смотрит полным глазом на расстилающуюся внизу землю и перемигивается со звездными россыпями, – предки говорили с ним.  
Последний шаман племени по имени Огненная Птица – Икки – сидел у костра и заученными движениями барабанил по туго натянутой коже ритуального бубна. На его плечах лежала дедовская накидка, сшитая из многих лоскутов тканей, собранных по всему континенту, а в длинные пряди волос, жесткие и темные, были вплетены ленты, бусины и птичьи перья. От костра вверх поднимался ароматный дым – сухой хворост, который он натаскал сюда еще неделю назад, был переложен заранее заготовленными травами. Опытный нос мог бы узнать в запахе дыма ароматы багульника, шалфея, тысячелистника и других трав, пригодных для ясновидения. Икки глубоко вдохнул дым. Полуприкрыв глаза, он мысленно представлял, как дым заполняет его тело, начиная от трахеи и легких, оседает в каждом маленьком уголке его плоти, а затем выходит вместе с дыханием, чтобы смешаться с поднимающимся дымом от костра и снова повторить тот же цикл. Чем дольше он вдыхал дым, тем четче ощущал всякое движение воздуха вокруг себя, шелест трав и пение ночных цикад звучало в его ушах диковинной песней, сливаясь с грозным набатом бубна. Не выдержав долгого сидения на одном месте, он вскочил на ноги и закружился вокруг костра в древнем призывном танце – будучи мальчишкой, он украдкой наблюдал за тем, как немногочисленные мужчины его клана танцевали вокруг костра, пока дед – верховный шаман – раскачиваясь и бормоча заклинания, призывал духов. Тогда-то он и запомнил эти движения и, став последним, один танцевал, один бил в бубен, один речитативом декламировал заклинания. Заклинания произносились на древнем языке его народа, которого не знал ни сам Икки, ни даже его дед или прадед. Заклинания передавались изустно от отца к сыну, положенные для слепого заучивания, но никто никогда не объяснял, что же эти слова значат на самом деле. Икки продолжал кружиться, бить и заклинать. Постепенно его голос все усиливался и усиливался, пока наконец, не выкрикнув последние слова прямо в небеса, он не упал на колени, чудом не свалившись в полыхающий огонь.  
Пламя костра качнулось из стороны в сторону, густо повалил дым, образуя почти правильный столб, уходящий точнехонько в небо. Внутри этого столба, складываясь из отдельных клубов и завихрений, протаяло человеческое лицо.  
Икки как будто бы смотрел на самого себя – того себя, который был старше и опытнее, с суровым, строгим, словно бы вырезанным из дерева лицом. Глаза возникшего в столбе дыма предка открылись, и резкий взгляд пронзил призывающего.  
«Ты пришел», – пророкотал его голос внутри головы, заставив Икки скривиться от головной боли.  
– Я пришел, – хрипло ответил он, только сейчас обнаружив, что от постоянного чтения заклинаний его горло пересохло и плохо слушается. Он судорожно дернул мышцами горла, нагоняя хотя бы несколько капель слюны, чтобы смочить связки.  
«Последний сын клана, – слова предка бились в его висках, образуя свой неповторимый узор, как и звуки шаманского бубна, – внемли же словам предков!»  
Внезапно закружилась голова, от дыма, забившего нос и рот, стало не хватать воздуха. Икки покачнулся и одним плавным движением осел на колени, почти моментально проваливаясь в транс. И пока его смертное тело оставалось у костра, в опасной близости от языков полыхающего пламени, его сущность, его душа беспрепятственно выскользнула прочь и, несомая призывами духов, полетела вперед в окружении предков. Их души летели рядом с ним, касаясь души потомка своими краями, и время от времени, соприкасаясь с ними, он испытывал ни с чем несравнимое ощущение ледяного холода, пронзающего все его существо. Куда они летели – он не знал. Предки направляли его, внизу на земле под ними проносились леса и озера, в чьих очертаниях Икки узнавал некогда принадлежащие его клану земли, поселения белых, узкие колеи железных дорог, опоясывающие землю словно цепи каторжника, пока наконец впереди не показался большой город, горящий сотнями огней. Летя в окружении духов, Икки снизился, пронесся почти над самыми крышами домов, вспугнул стаю птиц – люди его, конечно, увидеть не могли, а вот птицы и животные видели намного больше. Полет прекратился у большого здания, к которому подходили несколько железнодорожных путей – вокзал.  
«Смотри, – зашептали предки, кружась вокруг него подобно воронью. – Слушай. Запоминай».  
Вдалеке показался поезд. Растянувшись, несильно попыхивая клубами белоснежного пара из котла паровоза, он медленно подходил к вокзалу. Завыли-заскрежетали тормоза, заставив духов вспорхнуть от неожиданности и испуга подобно птицам. Прозвенел долгий сигнал, означающий прибытие поезда. С лязгом открылись двери, и из вагонов на перрон посыпались люди. Духи забеспокоились, закружили сильнее, побуждая Икки вглядываться пристальнее. Люди роились по перрону словно муравьи. Мужчины и женщины, старики и дети. Баулы и сундуки, тюки и тележки. Икки смотрел во все глаза, сам не понимая, что или кого он должен увидеть. На краю зрения, стоило отвести взгляд в другую сторону, мелькнуло что-то белое, и духи снова засуетились. Он обернулся назад. Она только что покинула вагон и стояла на перроне, ожидая, пока ее спутник решит какие-то свои дела с проводником. С виду – обычная девушка, длинные светлые волосы собраны в пучок, голова прикрыта соломенной шляпкой, темное строгое платье и сумка-мешок, которую она держала перед собой обеими руками, довершали образ бедной девушки-бесприданницы.  
«Смотри, – запричитали духи. – Смотри! Запоминай! Это она!»  
Икки хотел было спросить, кто – она, – как девушка, как будто почувствовав его взгляд и роящихся вокруг него духов, подняла голову и взглянула прямо ему в глаза. Икки сотрясло от смутного чувства узнавания – это была она! – он потянулся к ней всем своим существом, но тут странная сила резко потянула его назад. Он со свистом вернулся в свое беспамятное тело, захрипел, повалился на бок, тело скрючило судорогой от застоявшихся в неподвижности мышц.  
Икки заорал, не от боли в мышцах, а от досады – ритуал был прерван. Будь он обучен по всем правилам, будь признан племенем… и будь у него свое племя… такого бы не произошло. Он смог бы вытянуть из предков куда больше информации, чем эти ничем не объяснимые видения. Что это вообще? Прошлое, настоящее или будущее? Где этот город и как он называется? Куда идти? Что нужно делать?  
Кто она такая? Эта девушка, чьи синие глаза смотрели прямо в его душу, хотя он должен был быть невидим для человеческих глаз. Казалось, она обладала силой, сродной его, хотя и принадлежала к роду бледнолицых захватчиков.  
Икки откатился от костра – огонь пожрал весь хворост и постепенно затухал, – он смотрел в языки пламени и еще раз пропускал перед внутренним взглядом свое видение, чтобы не забыть, когда проснется.  
– Саори-сан… – неосознанно прошептал он, засыпая.

В Город он вошел на рассвете, когда большинство горожан еще спали. Только птицы и немногочисленные ранние пташки-дворники видели, как Икки вошел в город. Он выглядел вполне обыденно – все его шаманские племенные вещи были тщательно уложены в заплечный мешок, – а длинные волосы, собранные в хвост, не были чем-то из ряда вон, чтобы привлечь внимание полисменов. Однако Икки старался следовать правилам порядка, и потому переждал утренние часы в городском парке, где насладился тишиной и покоем, такими нехарактерными для городов, а потом отправился в ближайшее отделение полиции.  
Молоденький офицер оглядел его слипающимися от сна глазами, зевнул, прикрыв рот рукой в белой перчатке, извинился, проверил документы, сделал соответствующую отметку в своем журнале, дежурно осведомился о цели прибытия, и на этом все формальности были соблюдены.  
– Скажите, офицер, где в вашем городе лучше остановиться?  
Полицейский осмотрел его еще раз – куда более трезвым взглядом, – от этого взгляда, Икки почувствовал каким-то доставшимся от предков звериным чутьем, не ускользнула ни одна мелочь, и без тени раздумий отправил его в недорогой хостел в рабочем квартале, и даже подробно объяснил как туда добраться.  
Икки поблагодарил и прямо от полицейского участка отправился в совершенно другую сторону.  
Когда он уснул после своего последнего общения с духами, предки навестили его еще раз, уже во сне. Он не очень хорошо запомнил, о чем они говорили, сохранилось только ощущение раздражения и досады, наполняющих предков при виде его, хоть и талантливого, но необученного. Но все же они были милостивы к своему непутевому потомку и дали некоторые пояснения, касающиеся его недавнего видения.  
Это, определенно, было ближайшее будущее. Это знание немного успокоило Икки, потому что теперь у него была цель – добраться до этого Города и встретить ту девушку. Проснувшись, он смотрел на облака, медленно плывущие по небу, но видел не их, а некое подобие карты – прямо в своей голове он видел как и куда ему нужно идти, чтобы успеть.  
Костер уже прогорел, даже угли успели остыть. Он поворошил их носком ботинка на всякий случай, убедился, что нет ни искорки. Свое шаманское облачение он аккуратно сложил в заплечный мешок, выпутал из волос бусины, ленты и перья, причесался, собрав волосы в хвост. Под плащом он носил совершенно обычную одежду – и потому практически никогда не привлекал к себе чужого внимания. Мало ли по этим дорогам ходит потомков коренного населения и метисов, зачастую больше похожих на индейцев, чем чистокровных, его перемещениям ничего не мешало.  
Закинув мешок за спину, он отправился в путь. В желудке негромко потягивало от голода, он сунул в рот горсть орехов, приготовленных как раз на этот случай, а поесть более плотно можно будет в ближайшем поселке – до него ходу всего несколько часов.  
Всего через несколько дней, где пешком, напрямик, а где с теми, кто согласился его подвезти, он добрался до Города.  
Таинственная незнакомка должна прибыть в Город примерно в середине дня. Жаль, он не знал, откуда идет ее поезд – придется караулить каждый, но Икки не сомневался, что узнает ее – забыть такие глаза было бы невозможно даже через несколько жизней.  
Бойкий мальчишка в школьной форме, которого он остановил на ближайшей улице, споро показал дорогу, объяснив ее так подробно, что Икки мог бы добраться с закрытыми глазами. Наградив парнишку парой долларов, Икки направился по указанному пути, лениво раздумывая о том, почему школяр кажется таким знакомым. Наверное, встречал кого-то похожего, наконец решил он. Такие мальчишки есть в каждом городе – в каждой бочке затычка, ничего без него не обходится.  
Здание вокзала располагалось почти в самом центре города, отделенное от него широкой площадью. На широким входом висели часы – десять часов утра.  
Икки вошел внутрь, повертел головой и направился прямо к расписанию поездов. Из прибывающих было только два – и один как раз в то время, в какое он должен встретить ту незнакомку. Из столицы.  
Зал ожидания был практически пуст. Лишь несколько человек коротало время. Кто-то читал газету, кто-то спал, расположившись прямо на скамьях. Икки кинул мешок на одну из незанятых скамей и сам с удобством растянулся на ней. Очень удачно в зале также висели часы. Сделав себе строгое внушение проснуться через пару часов, он задремал.  
Пару раз он выныривал из дремы и, приоткрыв один глаз, осматривался. Часики тикали, время шло, зал ожидания стал немного заполняться. Около него самого тоже постояли, попыхтев, несколько человек, но так и не решились разбудить – Икки расплылся в довольной ухмылке: благодаря своему дикому виду он производил незабываемое впечатление на неокрепшие души.  
Он проснулся в двенадцать, как и приказал самому себе. До прибытия поезда оставалось что-то около получаса, и он потратил пару долларов на то, чтобы выпить чашку не самого поганого кофе в вокзальном кафе. А когда до прибытия поезда оставалось совсем ничего, вышел на перрон.  
Было странно смотреть, как красная гусеница поезда медленно подползает к перрону. Он уже видел это раньше, только сверху, незримым призраком паря над вокзалом, а теперь видел снова, только уже в собственном теле. Поезд затормозил и остановился у перрона. Его прибытие ознаменовалось протяжным вокзальным гудком. На перрон с двух сторон хлынули люди – с одной стороны встречающие, с другой пассажиры. Икки быстро шел сквозь прибывающую толпу, цепко охватывая взглядом каждый выход из вагонов. Он все высматривал ту самую соломенную шляпку – все равно он не запомнил ее спутника, – но людей было столько, что он начал бояться, что просто-напросто пройдет мимо и все пойдет прахом.  
– Мне нужно кое-что уточнить у проводника, – услышал он рассудительный мужской голос. Высокий и черноволосый, он разговаривал с невысокой девушкой, по его склоненной голове была видна почтительность, с которой он общался с ней. – Подождите тут, мисс Саори…  
Он что-то еще говорил, убеждая девушку дождаться его, но, стоило услышать это имя, как словно бы молния прошила все существо Икки от головы до ног и ушла в землю, приковав его к ней, не давай возможности ни идти дальше, ни повернуться.  
Она что-то ответила, он не расслышал за гомоном толпы. Собравшись с силами, он, преодолевая сопротивление всего тела – из глубин его существа поднимался глубинный, древний страх, мешающий не то что двигаться, но даже соображать. Икки аж взъярился на самого себя за такое сопротивление. Злость придала сил, он рванулся до боли в мышцах, крутанулся на месте, стирая подметки ботинок о перрон, и замер.  
Неожиданно он встретился взглядом с нею, той, которую видел в своем видении, и внезапное спокойствие вдруг снизошло на него. Он подошел ближе, сделав несколько неверных шагов ослабевшим ногами, все это время не отрывая от нее глаз. Он даже не видел ничего, кроме этих синих глаз. А подойдя, опустился на колени.  
– Саори-сан… – слова сами сорвались с губ. Он догадался, что это было ее имя, но откуда он мог знать его?  
Ее рука дотронулась до его головы и легонько погладила по волосам.  
– Я так рада тебя видеть, Икки.


	16. Капитан

Жизнь в Столице текла своим чередом. Джулиан Соло замер у окна, с преувеличенным вниманием рассматривая открывающийся оттуда вид на центральную площадь и стелу в честь короля Людовика Первого. Стела была воздвигнута на этом месте последним королем в честь юбилея с момента основания американской ветви династии, который, так уж решила посмеяться судьба, пришелся на последний год его собственного правления. Всего через несколько месяцев король Рикардо подписал документ об отречении – кто знает, по собственной ли воле, – и с тех пор власть в Америке принадлежала Сенату. Сенат – и его текущий глава – заседали в центральном Дворце Правительства, где сейчас находился и сам Джулиан. Будучи вызванным для приватной беседы с Верховным Правителем, он был вынужден уже больше часа мариноваться в приемной.  
К чести приглашающей стороны, приемная была для особо важных гостей, и к его услугам были адъютант, готовый исполнить любую его просьбу, свежая пресса, напитки и открытая для любых звонков телефонная линия.  
Жаль, взять с собой верного Сорренто было невозможно. Ему было позволено терпеливо ждать патрона в общей приемной.  
Джулиан отошел от окна – на площади ровным счетом ничего не происходило, если не считать редкие группки туристов, глазеющие то на стелу, то на Дворец Правительства.  
– Свежие сводки из провинций уже доставили?  
Адъютант – худой мужчина с незапоминающейся внешностью – вскочил с места, как ванька-встанька, и щелкнул каблуками.  
– Сейчас узнаю, сэр! – и вышел вон, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. Но почти сразу же вернулся – вероятно, дежуривший в общей приемной вестовой только что доставил почту, – в руках он держал стопку тонких листов, отпечатанных мелким телеграфным шрифтом. – Прошу, сэр.  
Джулиан благосклонно принял стопку бумаги и опустился в большое, воистину королевское кресло, небрежно велев приготовить кофе. Сколько бы он ни старался следить за собой, но присущие потомку – пусть и незаконнорожденному – королевской династии замашки нет-нет, да и давали о себе знать.  
Большие размеры страны – шутка ли, два континента плюс несколько архипелагов, далеко разбросаны друг от друга в двух океанах! – делали задачу управления ею, прямо-таки скажем, нетривиальной и архисложной. В былые времена, когда людям приходилось обходиться без столь быстрых и удобных средств связи, случалось, между изданием закона в столице и его доставкой в отдаленные от центра Провинции могли пройти не недели даже, а месяцы. Учитывая это, зачастую возникали различные казусы, на решение которых опять же затрачивалось время. Поэтому сперва король, а потом и Сенат особое внимание уделяли развитию связи. С изобретением радио, телефона и телеграфа вся страна была в считанные годы опутана сетью проводов. Именно так осуществлялся контроль над Провинциями.  
В каждой Провинции была своя контролирующая служба, задачей которой был сбор данных и регулярная их отправка в Столицу. Эти сводки подшивались в отчет, а он, в свою очередь, попадал прямо на стол Правителю.  
Именно этот отчет Джулиан сейчас и держал в руках. Читать его имели право только несколько десятков человек во всей стране – главы Провинций, члены Сената и их полномочные представители. Определенно, с точки зрения общественности, кто-то вроде капитана Соло не мог иметь такого права. Но и общественность не располагала полнотой сведений о том, кем является скромный капитан военно-морских сил Джулиан Соло. Даже Канон – уж на что въедливый и настырный тип – и тот догадался только до того, чего сам Джулиан не скрывал.  
Соло усмехнулся, вспомнив своего командера. Сделал себе пометку позвонить, справиться о здоровье. К тому моменту, когда «Посейдон» сойдет с стапелей ремонтного дока и будет снова готов к выходу в море, Канон наверняка поправится. Главное, чтобы они с братом не поубивали друг друга, а то – если верить нескольким его крайне эмоциональным оговоркам – у них были те еще «теплые» отношения.  
Глаза Джулиана быстро перебегали с одной строчки на другую. Первая Провинция отчитывалась о хорошем урожае зерновых – значит, до следующего года стране не грозит голод. Вторая Провинция, имеющая выходы к океану, имела доход с рыбного промысла и частично от туризма. Третья запрашивала подтверждение на проведение исследований в Северном Ледовитом Океане – тот по большей части находился под юрисдикцией Союза, и потому на все работы в тех водах требовалось согласование от дипломатов. Четвертая… общие и развернутые отчеты со всех концов страны сливались в одну цельную картину происходящего. Благодаря подобным сводкам Сенат которое десятилетие удерживал власть, быстро и своевременно реагируя на все подозрительные движения в столице и регионах.  
Джулиан закрыл сводки. Смерил стопку листков оценивающим взглядом. Судя по всему, ничего особенного не происходило – обычная повседневная рутина, налоги, урожаи, преступления – все то, что составляет обычную жизнь страны. Казалось бы, все отлично, но почему ему кажется, что что-то не так?  
Или это просто потому, что он до сих пор зол на тех, кто напал на его корабль?  
В дверь приемной постучали. Адъютант подошел к ней, выслушал в приоткрытую щель какое-то донесение и вернулся. В его руках был еще один листок.  
– Что это?  
– Срочное донесение из Шестой Провинции, которое почему-то не вошло в сводки, сэр.  
Джулиан требовательно протянул руку, и адъютант почтительно вложил в нее листок. Он прочел, и его брови удивленно взметнулись вверх.  
– Мародеры из Альбиоре? – Он оторвался от чтения. – Лейтенант, возьмите у моего адъютанта его записную книжку.  
Записная книжка Сорренто – небольшая, чуть больше ладони в высоту, в черной кожаной обложке, не очень толстая, с несколькими вложенными листами, – содержала в себе столько информации, что весь высший эшелон военно-морских сил можно было поменять раза по два. Счастье, что высшее чины и не подозревали о ее существовании, а сам Сорренто не особо трепался о том, что записывает в нее что-то посерьезнее перечня ежедневных дел.  
Джулиан быстро пролистал страницы, исписанные мелким бисерным почерком, ища необходимую, с номерами телефонов. Снял трубку с аппарата и продиктовал моментально откликнувшейся телефонистке нужный номер. В трубке затрещали переключатели линий, потом пошли гудки. Один, второй, третий. На четвертом трубку сняли.  
– Это я. Что у вас там за история с Мародерами? – Джулиан внимательно слушал, по ходу рассказа делая себе пометки на полях того самого последнего отчета. – Лебедь и Кракен? Ты уверен? Хм… – краем глаза он заметил, что адъютант снял трубку селектора внутренней связи, принял какое-то сообщение и теперь терпеливо выжидает, пока он закончит. – Я свяжусь с тобой позднее. Узнай подробности. И выздоравливай.  
Стоило положить трубку, как адъютант вытянулся перед ним во фрунт.  
– Сэр! Его Высокопревосходительство приглашают Вас к аудиенции, сэр!  
Джулиан посмотрел на записную книжку в своей руке, решил, что, похоже, не успеет вернуть хозяину, сунул ее во внутренний карман и вошел в предупредительно открытую перед собой дверь.  
Этот кабинет – откуда вершились судьбы половины мира – был обставлен с поистине королевской роскошью. Сам кабинет по размерам был довольно скромен, но множество зеркал на его стенах создавали убедительную иллюзию огромного пространства, из-за этого его часто называли между собой Кабинетом Зеркал. Там же, где не было зеркал, стены были покрыты бело-золотыми панелями, в центре каждой красовался государственный герб, частично унаследованный от Франции. Пол представлял собой отдельное произведение искусства – наборную мозаику из нескольких пород красного дерева. Каждый день специальные слуги натирали его мастикой, и посему паркет блестел словно бронзовое зеркало, отражая всякого, кто вставал на него.  
Войдя в кабинет, Джулиан сделал несколько шагов и склонился в изящном дворцовом поклоне, в ближайшем зеркале краем глаза проверяя, насколько безупречно был соблюден этикет.  
– Джулиан Соло, по вашему приказу прибыл, Ваше Высокопревосходительство.  
– Приветствую тебя, брат мой, – раздался в ответ глубокий, бархатный голос. – Присаживайся.  
Джулиан поспешил разогнуться и медленно прошел вперед, навстречу хозяину. За массивным столом с широкой малахитовой столешницей в золоченом кресле сидел тот, кто твердой рукой правил половиной мира – его сводный брат, потомок другой линии от последнего короля Рикардо, Алон Климен*.  
Когда Джулиан занял предложенное ему место, Алон улыбнулся своей потрясающе великодушной и доброй улыбкой и с чувством произнес:  
– Как я рад, что ты наконец-то выкроил время для визита ко мне, братец. Чаю?  
– Да, пожалуй, – согласился Джулиан. Дождался, пока брат отдаст явившемуся на звонок колокольчика слуге соответствующее указание и продолжил: – Не то, чтобы ты дожидался, пока я сам тебя навещу, судя по настоятельной просьбе, которую я получил не далее как сегодня утром.

Его Высокопревосходительство небрежно пожал плечами.  
– Ну, извини за это. А заодно и за то, что пришлось изрядно помариновать тебя в приемной. Ты ведь все так же избегаешь всякого упоминания нашего родства, я правильно помню?  
Алон зря кокетничал. Он всегда и все помнил правильно, обладая от рождения феноменально острой памятью. Джулиан даже не сомневался, что тот может помнить свои первые дни во младенчестве – недостижимый результат для большей части людей.  
Слуга вкатил столик и быстрыми ловкими движениями сервировал чаепитие. Потом так же беззвучно исчез.  
Джулиан вдохнул ароматный парок, поднимающийся над чашкой. Чай удивительным образом пах молоком и дымом.  
– Что за сорт?  
– Молочный улун, – Алон сделал глоток и с наслаждением прикрыл глаза. – Выращивают только в Китае, так что это – презент от Гейтгарда.  
Гость округлил губы в молчаливом восхищенном «О!». Союз, подмяв под себя бывшую Китайскую республику, практически наложил лапу на производство чая. Пару лет назад он слышал краем уха, что вроде как энтузиасты пытались устроить чайные плантации в горных районах Южной Америки, но, так как Джулиан не относил себя к поклонникам этого напитка, больше предпочитая кофе, он не особо интересовался этой темой. Знал только, что черный чай импортировали из Кении – с бывших английских плантаций, которые отошли к Америке после обретения независимости, – но разнообразные зеленые чаи в основном продолжали быть дорогим импортным продуктом.  
Алон беззастенчиво пользовался своим положением для удовлетворения своей страсти.  
– Кстати, мои сводки у тебя?  
Приняв их, он быстро пролистал страницы, скользя по ним рассеянным взглядом. Потом, конечно же, он прочитает их более внимательно и не один раз, уделив свое внимание разнообразным аспектам – на то он и Правитель.  
– Ты ведь прочел уже? Все спокойно?  
Джулиан подложил сверху отдельный листок с донесением о Мародерах. Алон махнул взглядом по тексту, спокойное выражение его лица нисколько не изменилось.  
– Да, мы уже начали. Подготовительный этап уже дал свои результаты, а это, – он постучал пальцем по листку с донесением, – закономерное следствие. Давно пора уже положить конец этой возмутительной истории. Но с чего вдруг тебя это так взволновало?  
– Оттуда родом мой командер, – Джулиан постучал пальцем по листку. – Я его отправил домой выздоравливать. Та история с алой звездой, ты знаешь. – Алон кивнул. На его красивом лице было написано глубочайшее внимание. В этом был весь он – с головой погружался во всякую проблему и не бросал ее пока не разрешал, чем и заслужил уважение многочисленных подданных. – Когда я прочел это донесение, то сразу же позвонил ему по той любезно оставленной в моем распоряжении телефонной линии. И ты будешь весьма удивлен, но он сообщил мне еще кое-что. – Брат сузил глаза. – Спецотряд морской пехоты «Святые». Помнишь?  
– Помню, конечно. Лучшие из лучших. Пропали при выполнении рядового рейда на островах. Даже красные прислали соболезнования. – Алон поморщился. С одной стороны, ему не нравилось, что приходится терпеть конкуренцию на такой маленькой планетке. С другой – он с уважением относился к лидерским качествам своего оппонента. – Следственное управление провело расследование по всем доступным каналам. Причиной гибели выявили небрежное обращение с тактическими зарядами. Виновные были отправлены в австралийскую колонию. Фрагменты тел, которые удалось собрать, захоронили на национальном военном кладбище.  
Джулиан улыбнулся.  
– Смотри не упади. Мой командер клянется своей ненавистью к брату, что в этом городке живут и здравствуют двое «святых». Позывные – Лебедь и Кракен.  
– Снайперы… – пробормотал Алон, потом поднес к глазам отчет по убийству Мародеров и еще раз внимательно вчитался в строки. На его лице расплылась широкая злорадная усмешка. – Вот так Шака… с этим человеком никогда нельзя быть до конца уверенным, на чьей стороне он играет. Ладно, позже свяжусь с ним. А пока, давай-ка перейдем к делу, по которому я тебя вызвал так внезапно.  
Джулиан показал, что весь во внимании. Алон провел рукой по своим черным волосам, растрепав их, и откинулся на спинку кресла, отчего вырезанный на верхушке спинки королевский вензель увенчал его своеобразной короной.  
– Морриган, принцесса, алая звезда, Посейдон, Андреас Лисе, – медленно продекламировал он, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией брата.  
Джулиан подобрался.  
– Мне не знакомы эти имена, но я правильно понимаю, что мой корабль попал под удар не случайно? И наша драгоценная племянница непосредственно связана с этим?  
– Я получил эту информацию через сеть своих информаторов буквально через несколько дней после того, как ты прибыл для расследования ее исчезновения. Я долго размышлял над ней и счел, что пришел к правильным выводам. Послушай. Для начала разберемся с персонами, которые упомянуты в донесении. Итак, принцесса – это, несомненно, Минерва Александра, наша драгоценная племянница и надежда сторонников реставрации на возрождение монархии. – Алон поморщился, и Джулиан поймал себя на том, что повторяет ту же гримасу. Братья рассмеялись. – Далее, Морриган – это Людвиг фон Морриган, сенатор второго круга, опекун мисс Арии. Это, чтоб ты знал, дальняя родственница Минервы по материнской линии и одна из возможных ее наследниц. С тем, кто такой Андреас Лисе, было немного сложнее, но я разобрался и с этой загадкой. Эмигрант из Союза, по происхождению швед, по убеждениям – космополит. Ученый, физик-теоретик, последователь Теслы в части передачи электричества без помощи проводов. После эмиграции некоторое время преподавал в Национальном Естественнонаучном Университете, но после ряда скандалов с ректором ушел в свободное плавание. Чем занимается на данный момент и где находится – пока неизвестно. Но мы работаем. Что касается последних двух слов...  
– Я читал отчеты и разговаривал с очевидцами, – прервал его брат. – Мои офицеры отлично умеют делать наблюдения и докладывать о них, так что я уже представляю себе, что алая звезда – некий неизвестный нам род оружия, протестированный аккурат на моем флагмане. Как ты сложил все эти маркеры в одно целое?  
Алон предупреждающе выставил вперед руку.  
– Предупреждаю, пока что это только мои личные спекуляции. Насколько они соответствуют действительности я пока не знаю. В общем, Андреас Лисе как минимум причастен к изобретению «алой звезды». А как максимум – является ее непосредственным создателем. Людвиг фон Морриган, скорее всего, либо финансирует его, либо пользуется его изобретениями. В таком случае он вполне мог тестировать звезду на твоем корабле. Он не отличается особым тактическим мышлением. Что касается Минервы… помнишь ее отца? – Джулиан кивнул. Покойный Александр, чья преждевременная смерть поставила жирный крест на нескольких суперсекретных проектах, приходился им обоим младшим сводным братом и, в отличии от них, был законнорожденным потомком короля. Но становиться королем было последним, чего он желал. Его страстью была наука. – Мне намекнули, что в его исследованиях было кое-что, нечто революционное и могущее стать крайне смертоносным.  
– Лаборатория! – немеющими от ужаса губами выдохнул Джулиан.  
Алон согласно смежил веки.

*Климен - одно из имен Аида.


	17. Гадалка

Завсегдатаям светской жизни хорошо знаком «Салон мистических превращений и чудесных откровений мадам Пандоры». Спрятанный в переулках и тенях респектабельного района «Элизиум», он не привлекает к себе излишнего чужого внимания – идеально для тех, кто, окутавшись сумраком словно вуалью, скользит вдоль улицы, чтобы постучать условное количество раз золоченым молоточком и войти в гостеприимно распахнутую дверь красного дерева. Внутри, скинув с плеч плащи и манто на руки предусмотрительной прислуги, подхватив с серебряного подноса по хрустальному фужеру с шампанским, они расходятся по гостиным и кабинетам, где к услугам благородных господ представлены разного рода гадания – карточные, на чаинках, на кофейной гуще, в хрустальном шаре или на ввезенных из-за границы скандинавских рунах или Книге Перемен, – а в общении с себе подобными с равным успехом заключаются и дружеские знакомства близких по духу персон, и деловые союзы. Гостям помогают несколько девушек – помощницы и ученицы мадам, – они объясняют правила гадания, помогают прочитать явленные в толще хрусталя знаки будущего, а также провожают в личный кабинет хозяйки тех счастливчиков, которым назначено на сегодня.  
За вечер мадам принимает не больше двух-трех человек. Но очередь записанных к ней желающих узнать будущее растягивается на несколько месяцев. А все потому, что предсказания мадам всегда сбываются.  
Сегодняшним вечером в комнатах салона было особенно многолюдно. Хотя каждый вечер здесь собиралась большая компания – в основном дамы и молодые господа, развлекающие себя и друг друга любительскими пророчествами, виршами и музицированием, благо обстановка к этому располагала, – но сегодня количество посетителей превышало обычное. И, что самое интересное, среди них были весьма интересные персоны.  
Заперев дверь кабинета, Пандора накинула на плечи узорчатую шелковую шаль – подарок одного из поклонников. Легкая портьера в углу комнаты скрывала за собой нишу, куда женщина легонько шагнула и оказалась в потайном ходе. Подобрав тяжелую атласную юбку, она медленно двинулась вдоль стены – в плотной кирпичной кладке, примерно на уровне ее лица, были устроены несколько потайных окошек – узкие и длинные отверстия с ее стороны давали отличный обзор на то, что происходило в доме, а со стороны комнат эти окошки были восхитительно замаскированы: даже зная, где примерно они располагаются, она сама не могла их отыскать.  
Пандора остановилась у одного из окон и заглянула внутрь.  
В розовой гостиной, задрапированной шелком и муслином и украшенной нежными розовыми розами, собралась стайка девушек, среди которых она сразу углядела мисс Арию – эта болезная девица редко появлялась в обществе, проводя все свое время на целебных источниках, а с недавних пор, переехав в столицу вместе с опекуном, стала завсегдатаем салона. Благородную девицу сопровождала горничная – чопорного вида девушка в строгом черном платье, она, словно призрак, молча сидела у стены, не спуская зоркого взгляда со своей хозяйки. Пандора прислушалась – девушки щебетали о последних новостях, чего странно было бы ожидать от этих воздушных созданий, перемежая болтовню чаепитием с выпечкой.  
– Представляете, недавно я видела капитана Соло! – захлебываясь от восторга, вещала одна из них. Ее щеки раскраснелись, а глаза горели – очевидно, бравый моряк произвел на нее впечатление. Остальные внимательно ее слушали. – Такая жалость, что он так редко бывает в обществе! Ведь он такой красавец!  
– Капитан Соло – это тот самый молодой капитан нашего флота? Вот повезло!  
Девушки разохались, только Ария молча пила чай и стреляла глазками по сторонам. Пандора машинально отметила для себя, что у девочки явно есть что-то на душе, и пошла дальше.  
В следующей комнате было жутко накурено. Пандора подозрительно потянула носом воздух, но к счастью сигарный дым, туманом стоящий за стеной, в потайной ход не проникал. Поморщившись, она приникла к окну, пытаясь рассмотреть фигуры мужчин – как корабли в тумане, они виднелись темными силуэтами, – но из-за дыма это было практически невозможно, зато разговор их был хорошо слышен. Господа обсуждали курс правительства и последние новости из-за рубежа. В общем, ничего интересного.  
Краем глаза она заметила, как кто-то низкого роста покинул сигарную, и поспешила к следующему окну.  
Полномочный посол Евразийского Союза – господин Крест – резко обмахиваясь надушенным платком, стоял за дверью в сигарную. На его детском лице была написана крайняя степень раздражения – маленький посол уже успел прославиться мерзким характером и тем, что не всегда удосуживался подбирать выражения, что не слишком вязалось с его положением. В коридор вышел из соседней залы высокий миловидный юноша, подошел к послу и что-то негромко сказал. Очевидно, то был его секретарь. Крест метнул в его сторону недовольный взгляд, но секретарь, очевидно, привык к такому отношению.  
Пандора вытянула губы уточкой – она не расслышала, о чем они говорили, а для чтения по губам юноша стоял в неподходящем ракурсе. Впрочем, Крест решил усложнить ей ситуацию. Выкинул платок – секретарь подставил руки, поймав легкую ткань, – и направился в сторону той двери, откуда вышел его сотрудник.  
Пандора раздраженно цыкнула зубом и поспешила следом. К сожалению, та часть дома, куда отправился посол, хоть и была связана с потайным ходом, но, чтобы дойти до него, требовалось время. Она спешила изо всех сил – интуиция, предмет ее невероятной гордости и источник ее богатства, однозначно утверждала, что перед ней лежит нечто очень важное и интересное, а потому она проходила мимо других комнат и отдельных кабинетов, не задерживаясь, чтобы посмотреть и послушать. Быстрый взгляд в окна давал понять, что все они – и их маленькие тайны и грешки – известны ей и потому неинтересны. Протиснувшись в узком месте – здесь проложить потайной ход между двумя смежными комнатами было довольно сложно, – она оказалась в другой части дома и поскорее приникла к нужному окну.  
То была библиотека. В окружении высоких, до самого потолка, шкафов, вольно расположившись в глубоких креслах друг напротив друга, сидели двое. Одним из этих людей был Крест. Он практически утонул в своем кресле, из глубины выглядывал только его бледный острый профиль. Сбоку выдвинулся секретарь и поставил перед своим патроном чашечку кофе. Крест даже не заметил этого, его напряженный взгляд был устремлен на собеседника. Вторая чашечка приземлилась подле того, кто сидел напротив, и тот легкой улыбкой поблагодарил услужливого юношу. Неглубоко, но почтительно поклонившись, секретарь посла снова исчез, уйдя за пределы видимости окна. Пандора впилась глазами в сидящего в кресле человека – это был первый раз, когда Правитель Алон появлялся в ее Салоне, а не посылал доверенного человека с письмом. Приникнув к окну, женщина замерла, вслушиваясь в каждое их слово.

Они, похоже, продолжали какой-то свой разговор, начало которого она пропустила.  
– Я согласен с оценкой ситуации, которую дал Председатель, – проговорил Правитель и двумя пальцам приподнял миниатюрную чашечку.  
Крест дернул уголком рта, выдавая резкую непочтительную усмешку. Глядя на его юный вид, легко было стать жертвой заблуждений и забыть о том, что на самом деле этот человек был гораздо старше и опытнее, чем выглядел. Но Правитель Алон был не из тех, кто упускал из вида такие мелочи. Зная характер своего господина, Пандора сразу же поняла, что тот говорит с послом конкурирующей сверхдержавы настолько откровенно, насколько это возможно.  
– Проще говоря, вы тоже ожидаете войны, – Крест даже не делал попытки говорить уклончивым дипломатическими выражениями. Удобно устроившись в кресле, он вещал прямо оттуда, словно наставляющий молодежь патриарх. – И что же вы предлагаете делать?  
Алон сделал глоток кофе, посмаковал его и проглотил с выражением удовольствия на лице.  
– Ваш секретарь варит изумительный кофе. Мой брат, поклонник этого напитка, точно отдал бы ему должное.  
– Капитан Соло расстроен потерей флагмана?  
– Капитан Соло просто в бешенстве, – с удовольствием поправил Алон и поставил пустую чашечку на стол. Его алчущий взгляд был устремлен на все еще нетронутый напиток визави.  
– Он хорошо владеет собой, – рассеянно похвалил капитана посол. – А принцессу вы уже отыскали?  
– Тоже догадались про работу моего брата?  
– Это было несложно. Принц Александр был ярым сторонником единого научного пространства. В том числе, вел довольно активную переписку с несколькими нашими учеными.  
– Вы конфисковали их архивы? – Алон скептически изогнул бровь, словно не ожидал подобного варварства.  
Крест всплеснул руками:  
– Ну что вы. Они просто сделали нам копии особо интересующих нас мест. На моей родине не преследуют за вольность научной мысли.  
Собеседники негромко рассмеялись, как хорошей шутке. Потом Алон немного подался вперед.  
– Вам знакомо имя Андреаса Лисе?  
Крест задумался. По его знаку секретарь положил перед ним черную коленкоровую папку. Посол положил на нее свою руку – на темном фоне его мальчишечья ладонь казалась тонкой и худой как у старика, – немного подумав, он легким движением пододвинул ее по столу в сторону Правителя.  
– Здесь выжимки его исследований. Все, что мы смогли собрать после того, как этот человек тщательно уничтожил все, до чего смог дотянуться.  
Алон округлил губы в молчаливом восхищенном вздохе, отдавая должное предусмотрительности маленького посла. Крест мог быть какой угодно неприятной личностью и просто занозой в заднице, но все это можно было простить ради его профессионализма.  
– Вы подготовились, – он не спешил принимать такой воистину царский подарок. Все же, в Старом Свете знают, как нужно делать подарки.  
Крест снова дернул уголком рта.  
– Союз не собирается оставаться в стороне и наблюдать за тем, как вас уничтожают, – весьма официальным тоном заявил он, очевидно, цитируя кого-то. – Наши государства не друзья, но и не враги. Председатель Гейтгард надеется, что своевременная помощь в преодолении этого кризиса, угрожающего всему миру, будет первым шагом на тропе сотрудничества и взаимопонимания между нами. – Он немного помолчал, а потом коварно улыбнулся. Вынул из внутреннего кармана сюртука небольшой сложенный вчетверо листок, положил его под свою чашечку. – А это – лично от меня, – и легким движением пододвинул вперед свой кофе.  
Пандора заскрипела зубами: что за наглец!  
Посол тем временем поднялся и с наивежливейшими извинениями откланялся.  
Алон несколько мгновений смотрел ему вслед, а потом весело рассмеялся.  
– Пандора! – позвал он, уверенный, что она рядом и слышит его. – Выходи!  
Каждая комната в ее доме, помимо потайных окон, имела также и потайные двери, позволяя ей легко и незаметно появляться в любой части дома. Вот и сейчас, как только ее позвали, она нащупала в стороне внизу рычаг и нажала его. Часть стены перед ней дрогнула и легко повернулась на своей оси, пропуская женщину в библиотеку, а потом встала на место, снова превратившись в безобидную стенную панель.  
Пандора быстро подошла к своему господину и под шорох юбок опустилась перед ним на колени. Алон смаковал кофе и задумчиво смотрел куда-то сквозь нее. Она терпеливо ждала, пока на нее соизволят обратить высочайше внимание.  
– Ты все слышала?  
– Начиная с того момента, как вы подтвердили свое согласие с позицией Председателя.  
– Хм… вкратце, мы стоим на пороге войны, – сказал Алон, допивая кофе. Он взял с блюдца подложенный под чашечку листок и вертел его в пальцах, задумчиво рассматривая и пока не собираясь разворачивать. – Но не с Союзом, который на данный момент наш единственный соперник на этой планете. Это…  
Пандора владела даром предсказания столько, сколько себя помнила. Будучи еще совсем маленькой девочкой, она была удочерена отцом Правителя и с тех пор служила его личным аналитиком и персональной сивиллой. Это был их маленький секрет – он излагал ей факты, а она делилась своими предсказаниями. Вот и сейчас, в ее голове будто само собой развернулось полотно тотального уничтожения всего вокруг. Сверкающие алые звезды падали с неба словно ливень, сея хаос и разрушение. Все крупные города мира лежали в руинах, а армии были повергнуты во мгновение ока.  
– Третья сторона, владеющая разрушительным оружием, – пробормотала она. Как и всегда, когда предвидение снисходило на нее, она подняла руки и сжала виски пальцами, начал тихонько раскачиваться из стороны в сторону. – Ливень из алых звезд... мир в руинах… люди умирают тысячами, десятками тысяч… смерть повсюду…  
– Андреас Лисе… – Алон впился внимательным взглядом в лицо пророчицы.  
Пандора задрожала, обхватила себя за плечи обеими руками, как будто замерзла или очень сильно боялась.  
– Ааах… он просто дьявол во плоти… – забормотала она, раскачиваясь все сильнее. – Его интересует только знание… и неважно, для спасения или уничтожения… вид того, как его изобретения убивают, доставляет ему радость, и он легко идет по дороге разрушения.  
– Минерва.  
Пандора вскинула на него расфокусированный взгляд – сейчас ее глаза смотрели куда-то далеко и вглубь, видя разворачивающиеся перед ней картины будущего.  
– Принцесса хранит ключ. Спасение или разрушение принесет он. В чьих руках? Выпустить, чтобы взмыть на белоснежных крыльях в небо. Рассыпаться звездами.  
Последние слова она буквально простонала. Лицо ее побледнело. В уголке накрашенного рта набухла и потекла вниз капелька крови. Женщина была уже на пределе – настоящие предсказания, а не игрульки с падкими до мистики бездельниками, доводили ее до истощения.  
Алон нахмурился – у него оставалось право на еще один вопрос, но когда их столько, какой счесть самым важным?  
Эх… была не была!  
Он положил обе руки на плечи пророчицы, заставляя ее прекратить раскачиваться, и с нажимом спросил, глядя прямо ей в лицо:  
– Место! Назови мне место!  
Крупная дрожь сотрясла ее тело, но, прежде чем глаза ее закатились, и женщина осела в его руках безвольной куклой, она успела выговорить:  
– Подарок…  
Алон поднял ее и перенес на пустующее после Креста кресло. Положил ее там, заботливо уложив так, чтобы у нее не было возможности задохнуться, пока она без сознания.  
Потом задумался. Вопреки обыкновению, когда буквально каждое сказанное Пандорой в трансе слово приходилось истолковывать сразу несколькими способами, это предсказание было чертовски конкретным. Даже слишком. Настолько, что, не знай он о даре своей приемной сестры, счел бы, что его попросту разыграли. Но Пандора никогда бы не посмела его предать – в ее верности он был уверен. А значит… все, что ему было нужно, это правильно истолковать последнее сказанное ею слово. Подарок. Он кинул быстрый взгляд на черную папку – действительно подарок от Гейтгарда. Теперь и американские ученые, которым довелось поработать с Лисе, смогут разобраться в том, что же он сотворил. Но как связаны его материалы и его желание узнать место, где будет вершиться будущее? Нет, папка тут не при чем… Алон посмотрел на листочек, который все еще держал в руке. Крест сказал, что это – от него лично. Значит, не санкционировано сверху.  
Алон решительно – не хватало еще колебаться! – развернул записку. Несколько слов, написанных в ней резким почерком посла, оказали на него воздействие, как будто его под дых ударили. Он смотрел на слова, но не видел их, а в голове крутилось всякое, но больше всего яростно-восхищенное:  
– Вот стервец!  
Схватив трубку телефона, он закрутил диск, набирая заученную комбинацию. Обычно он предпочитал не звонить по важным делам из мест вроде Салона, но сейчас определенно была сверхважная ситуация.  
– Приемная следственного управления, – пропела в трубку на том конце сладкоголосая барышня.  
– Это я, – бросил он и как будто увидел, как манерная девица, мгновенно подобравшись, берет под козырек. – Пришлите ко мне Ищейку.


	18. Всезнайка

Один умный человек однажды сказал:  
«Кто владеет информацией, тот владеет миром».  
Шеф-редактор единственной в Городе газеты Айолос был целиком и полностью солидарен с этим мнением и, как мог, старался жить в соответствии с ним. В детские годы это вылилось в то, что крохотный мальчуган каким-то таинственным образом становился в курсе того, о чем говорили его родители с другими взрослыми. Причем поймать его на подслушивании так ни разу и не вышло. Потому что он не подслушивал. В школьные годы к репутации образцового ученика с высшими баллами по всем предметам прибавилось скромное звание секретаря школьного совета – он с чистой совестью оставил руководство этим сборищем школяров лучшему другу, сосредоточившись на получении информации. В университете – для учебы пришлось покинуть Город, в котором нужного заведения не было, – он впервые попробовал себя в деле журналистики, вошел во вкус и, вернувшись домой, устроился репортером в Газету. Через год он стал ведущим журналистом, а еще через два – занял кресло шеф-редактора. И все – благодаря таинственной способности узнавать даже то, что он и знать-то не мог.  
– Как ты это делаешь, черт тебя задери, Лос? – периодически спрашивал Сага. Айолос только пожимал плечами и улыбался, мол, само как-то.  
Иногда он думал, если ответить правду, какова вероятность, что его запихнут в психушку?  
Потому что объяснение типа «я просто слушаю ветер» звучало на грани разумного.  
С другой стороны, ему нравилось, что старая поговорка «собака лает – ветер носит» не на пустом месте взялась.  
Так что…  
Солнечный свет, беспрепятственно проникнув в окно – шторы он никогда не задергивал, – разбудил спящего молодого мужчину, осветив его лицо. Айолос был ранней пташкой – едва почувствовав наступление утра, он сел, с наслаждением потянулся до едва слышного хруста в суставах, смахнул с лица спутанную челку и выбрался из постели. Зевая, умылся. По пути на кухню заглянул в комнату младшего брата – Айолия спал, смешно свернувшись в клубок, как котенок. Скомканное одеяло свисало с кровати, почти наполовину оказавшись на полу, клетчатая пижамная рубашка задралась, оголив беззащитное детское пузико. Старший брат покачал головой, но будить не стал – сегодня был выходной, и у братика еще были законные полчаса на сладкий сон.  
Первым делом на кухне он распахнул окно, и влетевший ветерок растрепал мокрые после душа волосы. Занимаясь приготовлением завтрака, Айолос внимательно прислушивался к легкому, на грани слышимости шепотку – шепот вливался в его уши шелестом листвы, пением ранних пташек, щелканьем поводий. Для кого-то другого эти звуки не представляли ничего интересного, но только не для него. Так, прислушиваясь к ветру, он узнал, что в канале на том конце города выловили труп мужчины с аккуратной дыркой в голове от огнестрельного оружия. Сага будет долго ругаться, изобретая все новые способы выразить свою досаду от очередного «висяка», но так и не найдет никакого очевидно законного способа обвинить в убийстве самых вероятных исполнителей – двух братьев из «Арктики». А уж до заказчика и вовсе не доберется, хотя Айолос уже сейчас мог бы сообщить ему, кто больше всего был заинтересован в том, чтобы убрать со своего пути купца средней руки. Но ведь все равно никаких доказательств.  
В «Королевстве Грауди» вот-вот поступят в продажу новые пирожные – ветерок принес с собой чарующий аромат ванили, шоколада и еще чего-то незнакомого, но определенно вкусного, как и все, что готовил мистер Радамантис. Айолос даже на минутку замер, зажмурился, наслаждаясь ароматом свежей выпечки и раздумывая, не заслать ли Айолию, а где пирожные, там наверняка нагрянет на чаепитие и Сага – он хихикнул: мало кто знал, что суровый шеф полиции обожает сладкое.  
Точно, надо отправить Айолию. Они как раз успеют позавтракать, чтобы мальчик успел к открытию кондитерской.  
Примчавшийся издалека ветер швырнул в него запахом морской соли, пороха и крови – Айолос нахмурился, читая послание. Но нет, все обошлось. Пусть корабль и получил повреждения, Канон в относительном порядке и едет домой – ветру потребовалось время, чтобы принести эту весть, и потому второй из близнецов уже на середине пути. То-то обрадуется его брат.  
И так – целый день. Ветер всегда радовался, что хоть кто-то его слышит, а потому вываливал на него массу разнообразной и подчас ненужной информации. В детстве с этим было сложно справляться, но сейчас он как-то научился обуздывать своего неутомимого информатора.  
В коридоре послышались шаги, в кухню вошел, зевая и почесывая сонные глаза, Айолия.  
– Доброе утро, брат.  
– Доброе, Айолия. Завтрак скоро будет готов.  
Мальчишка угумкнул и скрылся с глаз. Хлопнула дверь в ванную, зашумела вода. Когда младший братишка умылся и уже проснувшийся и переодетый вернулся, завтрак его дожидался.  
Они редко могли разделить утреннюю трапезу – Айолос и рад бы уделять брату больше внимания, но работа тоже требовала своего, – а потому не упустил лишний раз поболтать. Айолос справился как идут дела в школе. С улыбкой выслушал сетования на слишком придирчивую мисс Шайну – эту строгую девицу он совсем не знал, пусть даже они и учились в одной школе, сказывалась разница в возрасте. Но, он так считал, если ученики жалуются на строгость, значит, она правильно делает свою работу – просто покажите хотя бы одного школяра, который действительно любит учиться. Впрочем, он попробовал сгладить негативное отношение к молодой учительнице.  
– Только очень добрый человек может относиться к ученикам со строгостью, Айолия. Это показывает то, что она действительно вкладывает всю душу в ваше обучение, – и осекся, заметив, какой подозрительный огонек вспыхнул в глазах братишки. Вздохнул. Айолия временами начинал бежать впереди паровоза. С него станется решить, что старший брат как-то заинтересован в учительнице.  
Пока младший брат мыл посуду, старательно натирая тряпкой тарелки, старший заваривал чай.  
– Послушай, Лия, сбегаешь сейчас в «Королевство Грауди»?  
Айолия согласно угумкнул. Тарелки в его руках опасно звенели, но пока оставались целы.  
– Я слышал, мистер Радамантис собирается пустить в продажу новые пирожные. Ваниль с шоколадом… и еще чем-то, – он засмеялся, как будто смущаясь от того, что не помнит точно. – Узнай, продаются они или еще нет. И если да, то возьми две упаковки. Деньги там же, где обычно.  
Айолия отвлекся от посуды – насколько Айолос мог видеть, она уже была чистой, просто братец игрался с мыльной водой, – и хитро улыбнулся.  
– Ты опять будешь угощать ими Сагу? Но, бра-атец, мне кажется, он совсем не любит сладкое. Он же – по-ли-цей-ский! – с благоговением произнес он. К городским полисменам Айолия испытывал ни с чем не сравнимое почтение и всерьез раздумывал о том, чтобы стать полицейским после школы. В его представлении шеф полиции – идеал мужественности – мог есть пирожные только чтобы не обидеть друга, и уж конечно не потому, что просто любил сладкое.  
Айолос фыркнул, не собираясь разочаровывать братишку.

Пусть сегодня и был выходной, тем не менее, всегда находились дела, которым следовало уделить внимание. Проводив брата – Айолия умчался, сжимая в руках деньги, – Айолос собрался и вышел из дома. Для того, чтобы нанести дружеский визит, было еще рано – Сага еще спит, и будить его после бурного вечера в баре было бы свинством, хотя ключи от его дома весело бренчали на общей связке в кармане Айолоса. К тому же, в домашней аптечке кончились кое-какие лекарства – половина была тупо просрочена, потому что они редко болели, и заменять лекарства своевременно постоянно забывали, – и поэтому, лишний раз сверившись с часами, Айолос направился на Аллею. Как и многие горожане, он был постоянным клиентом аптеки «Розан» и отдавал должное их искусным травяным смесям. А еще милейший господин Доко – он как раз на днях только вернулся из заграничной поездки – всегда привозил с собой ветерок из дальних стран, и от него можно было услышать массу интересных вещей. Аллея начинала оживать рано утром, когда еще была пуста от покупателей. Айолос поприветствовал мальчишку-поваренка из «Арктики» – тот степенно шел, придерживая под руку мать. Остановился перекинуться парой слов с Му, продавцом из «Джамира», тот как раз по своему обыкновению подметал перед входом в магазин. Раскланялся с еще несколькими знакомыми – он был знаком со многими, хотя по-настоящему близок был с немногими.  
На полпути к аптеке ветер швырнул в него запахом трав и пыльной дороги и образом усталого путешественника, входящего в Город через западные ворота. Как раз недалеко от кондитерской. В этом человеке было что-то не так, ветер упорно твердил про заплетенные в волосы перья и дым костра, складывающийся в какую-то замысловатую фигуру.  
Айолос тряхнул головой – что толку гадать. Айолия, благодаря своей удачливости, наверняка наткнется на этого человека. Стоит дождаться вечера и просто спросить.  
Он толкнул дверь в аптеку. Над головой звякнули ветряные колокольчики и продолжили вызванивать какую-то незатейливую мелодию, хотя дверь была уже закрыта. Впрочем, как всегда, когда Айолос входил сюда.  
– Доброе утро, – с широкой улыбкой, словно дорогого гостя, поприветствовал его Доко. – Не рановато ли ты сегодня, Айолос?  
– Да уж не раньше вашего, господин Доко, – с этим невысоким улыбчивым китайцем Айолос всегда общался преувеличенно почтительно. В первую их встречу ветер настойчиво твердил, что этот человек по-настоящему опасен, и у него не было желания проверять, правда это или нет.  
Ветер никогда не лжет.  
Они засмеялись, словно хорошей шутке. Потом Доко приоткрыл небольшую дверцу, приглашая его войти за прилавок, и проводил в комнатку, где уже – по давней их традиции – был накрыт чай. Племянница аптекаря, Шунрей, коротко поклонившись, заняла его место за прилавком. На ее плече, надежно зафиксированный шарфом, спал котенок.  
Заметив его взгляд, устремленный на животное, девушка засмеялась, прикрывая рот рукой. Айолос понятливо вздохнул – все ясно, очередной спасенный братиком кот.  
– Итак, что же у нас интересного происходит? – с горящими от интереса глазами вопросил Доко.  
С господином аптекарем, который на самом деле был не совсем аптекарем, у них был взаимный интерес в обмене сплетнями и слухами, благо оба умели слушать и слышать самое главное. Потягивая зеленый чай с редкостным фруктовым ароматом, Айолос перечислил ему последние новости – и про принцессу, и про каторжников, и про готовящуюся ярмарку. А сам вслушивался в шепоток ветра – прицепившийся к Доко ветер шептал почему-то с едва заметным акцентом, что было невероятно смешно, потому что походило на стереотипного китайца, изъясняющегося на ломаном английском.  
– Кстати, – неожиданно сказал Доко, – не сочти за труд, Айолос, но не мог бы ты оказать мне услугу?  
Айолос с удовольствием допил чай и поставил чашку на столик. Доко, не глядя, еще раз наполнил ее.  
– Если это в моих силах, – осторожно сказал он.  
Аптекарь ухмыльнулся. Быстрым движением вытащил из широкого рукава небольшую черную книжечку и положил перед ним.  
– Просили передать Лорду. А ты ведь имеешь к нему подходы, – и посмотрел, зараза такая, прямо в глаза.  
Книжечка оказалась небольшим блокнотом, средней степени потрепанности, с торчащей сверху закладкой. Было интересно сунуть в нее нос, но интуиция недвусмысленно предупреждала, что делать этого ни в коем случае нельзя. Можно без носа остаться. При чем как в переносном, так и в самом что ни на есть прямом смысле.  
А еще Доко был прав, и Айолос действительно имел подходы к Провинциалу. Не далее как завтра он должен прибыть в поместье и взять у Шаки интервью в преддверии благотворительной ярмарки. Действо исключительно для проформы, потому что Шака, за глаза называемый Буддой, в совершенстве овладел искусством говорить витиевато, но, по сути, не сообщая ничего конкретного.  
Ветерок бросил играть с колокольчиками и зашептал ему на ухо, что блокнот, прежде чем попасть в ячейку абонентского ящика, а оттуда в руки Доко, побывал в ручках принцессы.  
Айолос взял книжку и быстро спрятал ее во внутренний карман своего пиджака.  
– Это я могу сделать.  
После того, как они выпили еще по чашечке и обменялись сведениями, Айолос покинул гостеприимную лавку. Шунрей собрала ему необходимые лекарства и травяные смеси, и на Аллею он вышел как все – с покупками.  
Дальнейший его путь лежал на почту. Увы, но были и такие сведения, которые он не мог услышать. Приходилось делать запросы, писать письма и тщательно изучать первоисточники. В начале карьеры он был завсегдатаем городского архива. Сейчас же протоптал дорожку к почтовой станции.  
Правда, посещал он ее в строго установленные дни – по вторникам и четвергам, когда начальница почтамта, а по совместительству сотрудница управления внутренних дел, мисс Марин, принимала особую почту – приказы, распоряжения, указания, розыскные листовки, тайные депеши и прочее, о чем никто не распространялся.  
В такую рань на почте была только Джун – девица споро сортировала письма и на вопрос, на месте ли ее начальница, только мотнула головой в сторону двери за своей спиной. В этот момент она как раз пересчитывала толстую пачку писем, и ее губы беззвучно шевелились, так что Айолос сам пробрался за стойку, постучал в дверь и вошел, дождавшись разрешения.  
Мисс Марин была вызывающе яркой молодой женщиной с формами, которые не могла скрыть строгая почтмейстерская униформа. Даже если она выглядела как синий чулок, ее яркие рыжие волосы привлекали внимание.  
Она сидела за широким столом, сплошь заполненным бумагами, и, закусив нижнюю губу, сосредоточенно разбирала длинные ленточки телеграфных сообщений.  
– Вы сегодня рано, – сказала она вместо приветствия, когда Айолос уселся в кресло.  
– У меня были дела неподалеку, – он неопределенно махнул рукой.  
Она хмыкнула, но комментировать не стала. Ее пальцы ловко перебрали горсточку ленточек и выдернули одну.  
– Для вас только это.  
Айолос с благодарностью принял ленту, разгладил ее пальцами и внимательно всмотрелся в напечатанные на бумаге символы. Особые депеши передавались системой сложного шифра, который всякому, кто не был посвящен в тайны ключа, показался бы сущей белибердой, ошибкой наборщика и ничем иным.  
«Ищейка идет по следу Мародеров» – прочел он и ненадолго задумался.  
Интересно, не будет ли Сага против повторить их заход к одноглазым?


	19. Аптекарь

Разнообразные благотворительные ярмарки не были чем-то особенным для Города. Многие из них – школьная ярмарка, ярмарка торговой аллеи, церковная – проводились ежегодно, но особняком среди них стояла, и это совершенно очевидно почему, Королевская Ярмарка, та самая, что проводилась под прямым патронажем Лорда-Провинциала. Разумеется, в эти дни весь Город был наполнен радостным предвкушением – не только детвора, но и взрослые с трепетом ожидали, что же устроят завтра устроители вечером, под самое закрытие? В прошлом году на все время ярмарки выставили лотки с изумительным мороженым, по окончании ее многие горожане банально простудились, и у городских медиков прибавилось работы, на что, впрочем, ни лекари, ни больные не жаловались. Еще пару лет назад на ярмарке выступали музыканты и раскинул свои шатры бродячий цирк, и толпа зрителей восторженно ахала всякий раз, когда акробаты выполняли свои умопомрачительные трюки, радостно смеялась вместе с клоунами и, затаив дыхание, наблюдала за тем, как великой храбрости дрессировщик кладет голову прямо в пасть настоящему льву!  
В общем, было так заведено, что каждый год Королевская Ярмарка завершалась каким-нибудь чудесным сюрпризом. Традиция эта, как становилось ясно из названия, пошла еще с тех времен, когда в Америке властвовали короли, и на каждый день рождения Его Величества для верноподданых устраивались угощения и развлечения. С упразднением королевской власти традиция продолжила жить, но устроительство ярмарок было решено передать в руки Лордов, а также, чтобы внести разнообразие и отличия от прошлого, проводить их предписывалось не единовременно, а по одной ярмарке в месяц, в каждом месяце в разных Провинциях. Для тех, кто желал повеселиться на славу, давно уже были проложены специальные ярмарочные маршруты, и любители повеселиться исправно кочевали из одной провинции в другую. Но даже среди тех, кто оставался дома, не было ни одного человека, который хотя бы один день в году не уделил посещению раскинувшихся на центральной площади торговых рядов.  
Но уделить день значило совсем не то, чтобы выбраться на улицу и пройтись по рядам, лениво поглядывая на выложенные на прилавки товары.  
Шунрей, например, начинала готовиться к ярмарке за месяц.  
Ширю прислушался – в маленьком домике, спрятавшемся за аптекой, было тихо. Даже принесенные Айолией котята – в этот раз мальчик превзошел сам себя, притащив целый выводок пищащих пушистых комочков, – молчали, спали, сытые, довольные и абсолютно счастливые. И не верилось как-то, что всего лишь прошлой ночью они оба с ног валились, всю ночь выхаживая детенышей.  
Убедившись, что на горизонте все тихо, Ширю осторожно вышел из дома и, быстрым шагом миновав маленький садик с грядками редких лекарственных трав, вошел в аптеку через черный ход.  
И только оказавшись внутри он облегченно выдохнул – пронесло.  
В преддверии Королевской Ярмарки Шунрей, как и многие другие женщины, становилась просто невыносимой.  
Как уже говорилось, в каждой Провинции Королевская Ярмарка становилась едва ли не самым важным событием года, и горожане (а в особенности горожанки) никогда не упускали случая покрасоваться на ней в своих самых лучших нарядах. В ход шли все ухищрения – запись к портнихе и к куаферу, заказ новеньких туфелек и перчаточек, сбор подружек, чтобы наилучшим образом оттенить свое великолепие. Дамы были готовы на все, чтобы выделиться, и младшая сестра Ширю, к великому сожалению последнего, не осталась чужда этих веяний.  
Уже котору неделю она перебирала вывезенные с родины сундуки с нарядами, доставшиеся ей от матери и многочисленных прародительниц. По всему дому висели, лежали, валялись отрезы тканей, готовые наряды и множество различных женских штучек, глядя на которые ее брат всегда задавался вопросом – а для чего это все? И буквально к каждому Шунрей приставала с вопросами, какой цвет ей подойдет, какой покрой, и в чем явится на Ярмарку собственно жертва ее расспросов.  
Ширю передвигался по дому с оглядкой и предпочитал проводить время в аптеке – присутствие покупателей сдерживало сестру, – а Доко так и вовсе предпочел временно переселиться к Шиону, проворчав напоследок, что Юзуриха такого себе не позволяет. К сожалению (или к счастью?), он не увидел, какой злорадной улыбкой осветилось лицо его племянницы.  
Чем ближе становился день ярмарки, тем большее волнение овладевало горожанами. И даже самые стойкие из них постепенно сдались.  
Вот Ширю, например, покинул аптеку, чтобы в очередной – то ли двадцатый, то ли тридцатый – раз проверить приготовленные им ящики с товаром, пересчитать сами ящики, пересчитать содержимое, свериться со списком и еще раз пересчитать. Умом он понимал, что это совершенно бесполезные телодвижения, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Из аптекарского зала донесся звонок колокольчика. Ширю отклеился от стены и поспешил выйти, на ходу нацепляя на лицо одну из приветливейших своих улыбок.  
У прилавка, рассеянно постукивая пальцами по свежему кроссворду – это Доко предложил держать их, чтобы посетители не скучали в очереди или в ожидании заказа, – стоял высокий и поджарый мужчина с по-военному коротко остриженными жесткими черными волосами. Его бледная кожа резко контрастировала с ними, придавая ему то ли болезненный, то ли потусторонний вид.  
Мужчина обернулся к нему едва ли не раньше, чем молодой аптекарь появился за прилавком, и это был тот еще звоночек – Доко хорошо обучил обоих своих племянников тем аспектам своего ремесла, которые были им доступны, – и такая реакция многое сказала о посетителе.  
Но еще больше Ширю поразили глаза – черные, внимательные, острые, словно кинжалы. Несмотря на то, что этот человек определенно был в аптеке первый раз – Ширю не без оснований гордился своей памятью на лица, – отчего-то этот посетитель показался ему знакомым.  
Дежа вю какое-то.  
– Добро пожаловать, – тем не менее, он был само радушие, когда приветствовал странного посетителя. Клиент есть клиент. – Я вижу, вы впервые в нашей аптеке. Могу я помочь в ваших поисках?  
Мужчина перевел на него взгляд, и молодой аптекарь чуть не свалился на пол, настолько осязаемым и тяжелым был этот взгляд. Он как будто пытался докопаться до самой сути, чтобы выяснить наверняка, кто ты и чего от тебя ожидать. Но вот мужчина моргнул, и ощущение пропало, сгладилось. Показалось, наверное.  
– Добрый день, – сухо поздоровался он. Его манера речи как будто бы выдавала отставного вояку, всю жизнь проведшего на плацу, но Ширю еще в детстве отучился верить первому впечатлению. – Мне порекомендовали вашу аптеку. Сказали, что вы продаете травяные смеси… – он на пару мгновений замолчал, как будто подбирая слова, потом неопределенно закончил: – Которые можно употреблять вместо чая.  
Вместо чая. Ширю озадачился. «Чаем» между собой в аптеке они называли некоторые смеси трав, которые при заваривании давали чудесный эффект расслабления – различной степени, что зависело от состава и способа заварки. Возможно, где-то за границами Провинции подобного рода вещи называли наркотиками, но Ширю и Шунрей, чьим семейным секретом были эти рецепты, были категорически против так называть свои составы. Главным образом, говорили они, эти смеси не вызывали такого пагубного эффекта, как опий или морфий.  
Хотя опиумным маком из-под полы они тоже приторговывали.  
А под словами «вместо чая» можно было понимать все, что угодно. Но, если не ломать голову и ухватиться за первый же вариант, то смысл однозначен – посетитель от Лорда, именно он частенько присылал своих доверенных лиц в аптеку за чем-нибудь «вместо чая».  
Ширю быстро и по возможности незаметно оглядел странного посетителя, цепко выхватывая взглядом важные детали, которые могли бы хоть немного помочь в разгадке. Возраста среднего – примерно до тридцати. Держится уверенно и прямо, спина немного деревянная – совсем немного, так просто и не заметишь, но школа Доко… в общем, по этой слегка деревянной спине и еще некоторым едва уловимым приметам Ширю сделал уверенный вывод, что его визави – военный. Причем не самого низкого звания. Но вот в чем загвоздка. Американские военные предпочитали кофе или какао, в изобилии произрастающие на плантациях Южной Америки. Черный чай, единственный, широко распространенный на территории соединенных провинций, не пользовался особенной любовью у населения. Скорее, его пили выходцы из Старого Света или средний класс в подражание аристократии старого времени. Никому из них и в голову бы не пришло пить что-нибудь вместо чая, потому что чай был важным символом. Следовательно… мысли Ширю резко перескакивали с одного тезиса на другой, потом на третий, снова возвращались к первому, и все это за считанные доли секунды, и в результате его внезапно осенило.  
До чего же все просто!  
– Возможно, я смогу подобрать для вас несколько вариантов, если вы скажете, какой сорт чая предпочитаете.  
Мужчина озадаченно моргнул, нахмурился и, чуть погодя, с видимой неохотой ответил:  
– Те Гуань Инь.  
– У вас восхитительный вкус!  
Бинго! Ширю чувствовал себя как минимум младшим магистром несуществующего больше Ордена Равновесия, о котором Доко частенько рассказывал всяческие занимательные истории. Один из братьев по прозвищу Молодой Тигр путешествовал по миру, помогая несправедливо обиженным и пострадавшим, и в каждом своем приключении он ловко выведывал у окружающих все, что ему было нужно, и даже немного больше. В детстве, засыпая под удивительные рассказы дядюшки, Ширю больше всего на свете хотел быть таким же, как его кумир, и, чего скрывать, став взрослым – тоже.  
А этот странный посетитель нежданно-негаданно подарил ему возможность немного поиграть в Тигра. За это Ширю был ему благодарен.  
Он скрылся в малой кладовке, дверь в которую скрывалась за прилавком, и, спустя несколько минут, вышел оттуда с деревянным сундучком в руках. Сундучок был красного дерева с позолотой – Доко привез его из одной из своих поездок, – и глаза посетителя сразу к нему прикипели. По всему было ясно, что это дорогая и редкая вещь.  
– Не желаете ли чашечку чая? – Ширю вложил в улыбку все свое обаяние, и, разумеется, гость согласился. Молодой аптекарь распахнул дверцу и показал в сторону маленькой гостиной. По пути он кликнул сестру, Шунрей с раздраженным вздохом оторвалась от медитации над очередным нарядом и заняла место за стойкой в аптеке.  
В маленькой комнатке, в которой Доко обычно поил чаем особых клиентов, было готово все для чайной церемонии. Жестом указав гостю занять место за маленьким столиком, Ширю разжег небольшую бронзовую жаровню и принялся священнодействовать. Искусству чайной церемонии он был обучен, пусть и по самому простому церемониалу. Он раскрыл сундучок, из его деревянного нутра пахнуло слабым запахом смеси чаев, трав и фруктов – неприкосновенный запас зеленого чая прямой контрабандой из Китая. Гость шумно втянул запах, и легкая улыбка тронула его жесткие губы.  
– Вы знаете толк в хорошем чае, господин аптекарь, – с оттенком одобрения сказал он, и на этот раз его голос звучал гораздо человечнее.  
– Мое имя Ширю, господин…  
– Шура, – и хотя это скорее походило на прозвище, чем на имя, они скрепили знакомство торжественным рукопожатием.  
Вода в котелке над жаровней заволновалась, пошла пузырьками, и Ширю ловко снял ее с огня, не доводя до кипения. В маленький чайничек из красно-коричневой глины он бросил точно отмеренное количество чая – Те Гуань Инь, самого лучшего сбора, – и осторожно добавил воды. В воздух поднялся ароматный пар, обдав обоих ароматами свежих трав и цветов.  
Дав чаю настояться, как того требовали правила даже столь немудрящего канона, Ширю аккуратно разлил его по маленьким коричневым чашечкам. Шунрей тихонько проскользнула в комнату и поставила на столик тарелочку с небольшими разноцветными шариками – Ширю взглядом попросил прощения, про их традиционные сладости к чаю он и забыл.  
Первая чашка была выпита в молчании. Молодые люди отдали должное чаю, насладившись его изысканным вкусом, потом гость уделил внимание и сладостям. Его брови удивлённо взметнулись вверх, едва он положил в рот первый – светло-лиловый – шарик. Прожевав, он потянулся за следующим, а Ширю в этот момент подлил ему еще чая.  
– Вижу, вам по вкусу пришлось то, что готовит моя сестра, – с доброй усмешкой сказал он. – Если желаете, можете взять их «вместо чая», – последние слова он выделил голосом, давая понять, что понимает причины появления господина Шуры в аптеке.  
Шура смерил его внимательным взглядом, потом немного расслабился.  
– Господин Шака говорил, что вы на редкость проницательный молодой человек.  
– Я обязательно передам ваши слова дядюшке, он много сил вложил в мое воспитание.  
– Кстати, о вашем дядюшке. С ним-то я и лелеял надежду встретиться.  
Ширю удивленно приподнял брови.  
Шура лаконично, как будто говорил о само собой разумеющихся вещах, пояснил:  
– Тигр с горы Лушань. – Заметив, что остался не понят, вздохнул. – Вы не понимаете… Ну да ладно. Раз уж вы его воспитанник, думаю, я могу изложить вам свое дело. Для дела, суть которого вам знать нет необходимости, мне нужен ингредиент, которого у нашего доброго хозяина не нашлось.  
– Что вы собираетесь готовить?  
Шура ухмыльнулся.  
– Кое-что в духе вашей родины. Знаете, древняя такая штуковина, изобретенная, как и все гениальное, совершенно случайно.  
Ширю осенило.  
– Порох. Вам нужен порох?  
Шура кивнул.  
– Могу я поинтересоваться, для какой цели? – напряженно спросил Ширю, забыв даже про чай. Впрочем, гость сумел позаботиться о себе самостоятельно – уж налить чая в чашку может всякий.  
Порох был одним из тех товаров, которые Доко регулярно провозил контрабандой из Китая. Оружейники клана Шератан в своей работе отдавали предпочтение совершенно конкретным особым сортам – со строгим соотношением пороха и остальных добавок – которые, к сожалению, производились только в Китае, и то полулегально, несколькими старыми семействами. Но помимо нужд оружейников, Доко привозил и другие сорта пороха, справедливо рассудив, что мало ли когда понадобится. Так что в аптеке недостатка в товарах «вместо чая» не было.  
– Для представления на ярмарке, – уклончиво ответил Шура.  
Ширю вознес хвалу дядюшкиной предусмотрительности. В последнюю свою поездку он зачем-то привез мешочек алюминиевого пороха – досталось «на сдачу», по его словам, – и куда его приткнуть, ни дядя, ни племянник так и не решили. Пиротехников в Городе не водилось, и фейерверками до недавнего времени если и баловались, то местного производства.  
– И еще вот этих умопомрачительных сладостей, – сказал Шура, когда Ширю поднялся из-за стола, собираясь за заказом. – Подарю их шефу, за все хорошее.


	20. Посыльный

Все, что кому-либо нужно было знать о Ято, если вдруг кому-нибудь вообще придет в голову такая странная мысль – узнавать об этом пареньке, можно было изложить на половинке тетрадного листка, причем не то чтобы мелким почерком.  
Ято – семнадцать. Ято худой и высокий, серые волосы вечно взлохмачены, а в лице нет ровным счетом ничего выдающегося. Этой весной он окончил школу и внезапно оказался во взрослой жизни без каких-либо перспектив, стремлений и мечтаний, вооруженный, в основном, только вполне удовлетворительным аттестатом. У него был кузен, Джабу, тот служил извозчиком в мэрии, но Ято до дрожи в коленках боялся лошадей. Школьные друзья, вчерашние выпускники, быстро пристроились кто куда, и времени на такие частые в школьные годы дружеские посиделки совершенно не осталось. Все чаще Ято шатался по городским улицам в одиночестве, бесцельно мечтая внезапно найти кошелек, битком набитый деньгами, купить себе шикарный костюм, нанять кэб и… на этом месте мысли его обычно запинались, сам он краснел, вздрагивал, оглядывался по сторонам и пытался как можно скорее убраться подальше от больших и прозрачных витрин «Джамира». Чтобы, не приведи боги, тщательно натирающая стекла с внутренней стороны девушка его не заметила.  
Да-да, самым невероятным в жизни Ято было то, что он влюбился в приказчицу ювелирного магазина. Племянница владельца – Юзуриха – о его влюбленности вряд ли подозревала. День-деньской она проводила за прилавком магазина, общаясь в основном со своими кузенами, а в редкие выходные дни, насколько Ято мог судить, навещала свою единственную подругу – китаянку из аптеки «Розан». Ято пару раз видел, как девушки пили кофе с пирожными в кондитерской «Грауди», о чем-то разговаривали и смеялись. И всякий раз он взгляда не мог оторвать. В Юзурихе все, по его мнению, было прекрасно: и то, как строго она хмурит бровки; и то, как спорит с кузеном; смеется, запрокидывая голову и обнажая нежное горло; закусив губу, ведет учет в гроссбухе; или то самое мечтательное выражение, которое появляется на ее лице всякий раз, когда она перебирает украшения в магазине своего дяди.  
Один раз Ято домечтался до того, что в своих грезах отважился зайти в магазин, купить самое шикарное кольцо и тут же, не сходя с места, предложить прекрасной леди свои руку, и сердце, и прочие потроха. Разумеется, в его мечтах она отвечала «да».  
Наяву же он даже ни разу не то что не говорил с ней – даже взглядами встретиться не отваживался.  
Конечно, подобная жизнь долго продолжаться не могла. Конец ей положил Джабу, который твердо рубанул, что хватит уже бездельничать, сунул кузену в зубы газету и пинком отправил на поиски работы. Вот так Ято внезапно оказался посыльным в редакции «Розы ветров».  
Каждое утро он ни свет ни заря являлся в редакцию и ждал в приемной, пока у главного или его зама не найдется для него дела. Дело, как ни странно, всегда находилось: отнести туда, забрать там, подписать и вернуться обратно и все в таком же духе. Ято уже второй месяц бегал по поручениям, все ноги стоптал, перезнакомился с кучей самых разных людей и даже начал понемногу разбираться, где послушать, где хоть глазком, но подсмотреть, с кем словечком перемолвиться, чтобы узнать самые последние городские сплетни и слухи.  
От сегодняшнего дня он не ожидал ничего особенного – Город гудел, обсуждая двойное убийство в Отеле и перемывая кости покойникам, оказавшимся, не много не мало, а теми самыми Мародерами, – так что, куда ни сунься, наверняка разговоры будут только об этом.  
Ято привычно плюхнулся на диванчик в приемной, держа в поле зрения одновременно и конторку девушки-секретаря, и двери в редакцию и в кабинет главного, вытащил из кармана куртки книжку в мятой, замусоленной от хранения где попало обложке, нашел загнутую страницу и углубился в чтение. Секретный агент Сената только что проник в особо секретные кремлевские архивы и теперь должен был за пять минут найти необходимые документы…  
Входная дверь в редакцию громко хлопнула. Ято поднял глаза от книжки, собираясь обругать того, кто посмел отвлечь его, и недоуменно захлопал глазами. Посреди приемной, любопытно оглядываясь по сторонам, стоял франт в столичных шмотках – весьма симпатичный молодой человек с длинными кудрявым волосами, небрежно стянутыми в хвост. Его взгляд быстро скользнул по Ято, признав того недостойным внимания, и с обольстительной улыбкой, которую Ято успел ухватить краешком глаза, он повернулся к барышне.  
– Доброго дня, прекрасная леди. Мое имя – Мило Кардиа, специальный репортер журнала «БегемотЪ». – Он мягко взял ручку ошеломленной такими манерами девушки и приложился к ней губами. – Могу ли я удостоиться беседы с вашим главным редактором?  
Барышня заворожено кивнула, не отрывая от него глаз, на ощупь сняла трубку телефонного аппарата и заученным движением набрала номер.  
– Шеф, – проворковала она в трубку, – господин Кардиа из журнала «БегемотЪ» просит встречи с вами.  
Дверь кабинета резко распахнулась, и главный в несколько широких шагов оказался рядом с гостем и сграбастал того в крепкие объятия.  
– Да, ладно, Мило?! Какими судьбами?  
Столичный визитер ответил таким же крепким объятьем, объясняя что-то про командировку и сбор материала для новой статьи. За этим разговором мужчины скрылись в кабинете. Захлопнувшаяся за ними дверь надежно отрезала их голоса, снова погрузив приемную в тишину. Секретарь еще некоторое время смотрела влюбленными глазами вслед такому обходительному специальному репортеру, потом вздохнула и вернулась к работе. Ято знал, что она была помолвлена и готовилась к свадьбе, так что это было неудивительно.  
Через полчаса или около того внутренний телефон требовательно звякнул, барышня подняла трубку, выслушала что-то и легким жестом указала Ято на дверь кабинета. Сперва он не понял, но она повторила свой жест, и все сразу стало ясно. Он отложил книжку, поднялся, машинально отряхнул одежду, хотя что с того, тяжело сглотнул невесть откуда взявшийся комок в горле – в кабинете главного ему пока бывать не приходилось, – и, постучав для порядка в дверь, вошел.  
– А это и есть Ято, – такими словами встретил его главный.  
Столичный гость повернулся и окинул парнишку изучающим взглядом, кивнул каким-то своим мыслям и отвернулся, словно разом потеряв весь интерес.  
– Ято знает каждый закоулок в Городе, – продолжил нахваливать главный, – и неплохо разбирается в городских сплетнях.  
Гость фыркнул.  
Ято стоял как вкопанный – сам не понимая, чего ожидать.  
Айолос, заметив его нервозность, ободряюще улыбнулся.  
– Ято, это Мило. Он приехал из столицы писать статью про Мародеров. С этого момента ты поступаешь в его распоряжение.  
Айолос не любил пространных объяснений, а потому очень скоро оба они – и гость, и новоявленный гид – оказались на улице.  
Ято кинул на репортера изучающий взгляд. Такие красавчики – а Мило был настоящим красавчиком, – повергали его неокрепшую самооценку и втаптывали в пыль одним своим присутствием, что, конечно же, не способствовало его хорошему настроению.  
Мило в ответ еще раз осмотрел его, как коня на ярмарке, только что зубы не пересчитал, потом покачал каким-то своим мыслям и сказал:  
– Ято, значит. Ну, давай, веди меня, Вергилий. – Наткнулся на непонимающий взгляд и с досадой вздохнул. – Данте, «Божественная комедия». Читать обязательно.  
Ято мотнул головой.  
– Не, это знаю. Куда вести?  
После того, как Мило радостно проржался – смех у него был открытый и заразительный – начать решили с Отеля.  
Впереди была Королевская Ярмарка, и гости уже начали приезжать. Сунувшись в Отель, они наткнулись на небольшую, но деловитую очередь из постояльцев. Клерки за конторкой казались занятыми по уши, оформляя документы на постой один за другим и выдавая ключи, мальчики-носильщики бегали в мыле, провожая гостей туда-сюда, натужно скрипел единственный в городе лифт – чудо-машина, силой электричества поднимающая людей и их скарб даже на самый верхний этаж. Казалось бы, придется им ждать чуть ли не до скончания света, прежде чем хоть кто-то освободится, но Ято сказал подождать, а сам покрутился, выискивая кое-кого, потом заметил своего школьного приятеля, Юнкера, и, цапнув того за рукав форменной рубашки, изложил свое дело. Юнкер выслушал, кивнул, отлучился буквально на секундочку, а уже через две минуты их пригласили в кабинет управляющего. В кабинете Мило тут же ожил, в его руках невесть откуда оказались блокнот и карандаш, и он всего в несколько приемов выпытал у управляющего всю подноготную, вплоть до того, что покойники заказывали на завтрак. Ято, забыв обо всем, с открытым ртом таращился на него, ловя каждое слово – теперь-то стало ясно, почему в напутственной речи главного было пожелание поучиться у профессионала. Мило определенно был профи. Он даже напросился проинспектировать номер – к счастью, тот пока пустовал.  
Едва войдя в номер, Мило резко остановился, так что Ято впечатался лицом в его спину, но ничего не сказал, только внимательно осматривал помещение, медленно поворачивая голову слева направо. Потом, крадучись, легким шагом двинулся в обход. Он не строил из себя детектива, это было ясно видно, но внимательно оглядел каждую заинтересовавшую его вещь, проверил платяной шкаф и все выдвижные ящики, заглянул под кровати и ковры, отогнув каждый из четырех углов на значительную глубину. Потом вышел на балкон, где постояльцы и встретили свою смерть. Плетеные кресла еще не заменили, и они стояли ровно в том положении, в каком их и обнаружили. На полу еще виднелись полицейские пометки мелом, от спинок кресел к ограждению балкона протянулись несколько нитей – при осмотре трупов полисмены так пометили вероятное направление выстрелов. Проследив за нитями взглядом, Мило встал между креслами и обозрел открывшуюся панораму. Краем уха Ято услышал, как он бормочет что-то про крыши, Вильгельма Телля и чертовы клише.  
На этом осмотр номера закончился, и Мило, даже не передохнув и не прервавшись на ланч – а время к тому уже и шло – собрался в полицейский участок, громко выразив надежду, что покойники еще в морге, и ему не придется их откапывать. Пока Ято прощался с управляющим, несколько раз выразив горячую благодарность за содействие от имени главного, гостя и след простыл. Запаниковав, он рванул на улицу, чуть не сбив с ног нескольких гостей, как раз в этот момент входивших в Отель, и, остановившись недалеко у входа, завертел головой. Репортера нигде не было видно, и из глубин его существа начала подниматься паника – упустил, не оправдал и все в таком же духе, и что теперь делать, возвращаться? Сердце екнуло, когда он представил, как Айолос недовольно смотрит, раздосадованный такой оплошностью, но вот неподалеку, у лесов, скрывающих под собой возводимые для ярмарки шатры и помосты, мелькнула лохматая светлая шевелюра, и Ято на предельной скорости рванул к своему подопечному. Очень хотелось вцепиться, затрясти его и заорать, что не надо так, но вместо этого он пристроился рядом, делая вид, что всегда тут был.  
Прислушавшись к разговору, он понял, что Мило болтал с рабочими, работающими над ярмаркой. А те и рады были почесать языками, взяв перерыв по вроде бы уважительной причине. Хотя говорили они о всякой ерунде: о режиме работы, процессе постройки, о том, что было сделано и что еще только предстоит построить, какими инструментами они пользуются – в общем, обо всем, но не об убийстве.  
– А теперь – в морг, – скомандовал Мило, когда закончил с работягами.  
Он выглядел неожиданно возбужденным, в глазах его горел азарт, а по губам расплывалась предвкушающая улыбка.  
По правде говоря, визита в полицейский участок Ято побаивался. Сага был суров и резок со всяким, кто, по его мнению, мешал его работе или каким-то образом вмешивался в работу полисменов, будь то сам шеф или самый распоследний новичок-патрульный. И это в обычном состоянии. А если уж он почему-то пребывал не в духе – среди репортеров «Розы» ходили легенды о том, как они натыкались на раздраженного шефа, – сладить с ним мог разве что Айолос. За одно это они боготворили своего босса.  
Выслушав эти его соображения, высказанные максимально обтекаемыми выражениями – еще пару месяцев назад Ято выразился бы прямо, но за время работы в редакции малость пообтесался, – Мило усмехнулся:  
– Ну, легавые везде одинаковые. Меня – этим не испугаешь, – и решительно распахнул дверь.  
В приемной было пусто. Только офицер за широким письменным столом ненадолго оторвался от заполнения журнала, чтобы окинуть их быстрым, но внимательным взглядом, и снова вернулся к своей работе.  
– Привет, – Мило упал на скрипучий стул рядом. – Где у вас тут трупы Мародеров?  
– В холодильнике, – ответствовал офицер, не отрываясь от дела. Перо, которым он ловко орудовал, быстро сновало по странице, заполняя строки убористым мелким почерком. – А вы, мистер?  
Сунутое ему под нос удостоверение личности он, тем не менее, осмотрел внимательно, после чего вернул его и махнул рукой, указывая дорогу.  
– О вас предупреждали. Туда и до конца. Главный там Док, он вас ждет.  
Мило поднялся и поманил Ято за собой. Весь его вид как будто бы говорил «ну вот, видишь, а ты боялся». Идя следом, Ято сильно пытался справиться с волнением, но… холодильник?  
– О, это просто сленг, – пояснил Мило, стоило только задать вопрос. – У врачей и полицейских черный юмор в чести, – и хмыкнул.  
Чем ближе они были к своей цели, тем прохладнее становилось. Ято поежился, обняв себя обеими руками. Но в морге оказалось гораздо холоднее, чем он мог себе представить, хотя обитающим там коронер по прозвищу Док от явного холода, похоже, не страдал. Этому странному человеку в очках-велосипедах ничего не пришлось объяснять. Он поманил их за собой и подвел к каталкам, на которых лежали два тела, укрытые простынями. С одного конца из-под ткани свисали номерки, как в багажном отделении. Ято истерически хихикнул и смутился.  
– Это и в самом деле они, – с удовольствием протянул Мило, откинув простыни и рассматривая покойников. – Лотос и Павлин, ну надо же. Не думал, что свой конец они встретят именно так. На их телах были обнаружены какие-нибудь метки? Татуировки? Шрамы? И я должен увидеть их личные вещи.  
Коронер мелко-мелко рассмеялся – как стекло задребезжало.  
– А вы разбираетесь в теме, господин репортер. Извольте сюда, – он провел посетителей в помещение, которое, видимо, выполняло роль его кабинета и одновременно склада для всяких разных вещей. Смахнув широким движением всякую мелочевку с дальнего стола, коронер водрузил на стол два небольших саквояжа и сделал приглашающее движение: – Это то, что было обнаружено в их номере. А это, – на другом столе лежали две стопки вещей и две кучки мелочи, – то, что было на покойниках. Что же до их отметин… вряд ли вас интересует тот факт, что господин Агрей переболел оспой и был несколько раз ранен в ножевой драке, а также имел переломанный как минимум два раза нос.  
Мило на минутку отвлекся от своего увлекательного занятия – он копался в вещах покойников:  
– А Шива?  
– А господин Шива на удивление чист для джентльмена его профессии. Правда, есть у меня подозрение, что он болел нехорошей болезнью любовного характера…  
– Вы правы, Док, это и в самом деле неинтересно. А что-нибудь есть, что бы объединяло их? Достаточно необычное? Загадочное? Непонятное? – Дождавшись отрицательного движения подбородка туда-сюда Мило вернулся к работе.  
Он ловко, как будто всю жизнь промышлял этим, вытряхнул вещи из саквояжей и быстро сортировал их. Все, что не вызывало у него интереса – в основном одежда и аксессуары, – он складировал в одну сторону. Книги, бумажники, газета, всякая другая мелочь подвергались придирчивому осмотру и тоже либо отправлялись в общую кучу, либо откладывались. Ято было робко предложил свою помощь, но тут же получил резкий отказ. Оставалось только наблюдать и попивать чаек, который ему предложил чудаковатый коронер.  
Спустя час Мило закончил. Он улыбался, глядя на свою добычу – довольно скромную, надо сказать, – небольшой блокнот, пачку сигарет и две монеты номиналом в пол-доллара.  
Одну монетку он взял и перебросил Ято.  
– Ну, что скажешь?  
Они с Доком склонились над монетой, лежащей на ладони парнишки. Монета как монета, в меру затертая, в царапинах, как будто часто кочевала из одного кошелька в другой. Орел – точнее, белоголовый орлан, – изображенный на реверсе, выглядел старым и усталым, поверх него шла надпись «Соединенные Штаты Америки», а под ним – номинал. С обратной стороны Леди Свобода, укутанная в государственный флаг, делала шаг в светлое будущее, которое символизировало восходящее слева солнце, а год чеканки под ее ногами изображал землю. Ято перевернул монету на ребро и придирчиво осмотрел его на предмет тайных знаков, да хоть чего-нибудь, но ребро не внушало никаких подозрений. Мило, когда они посмотрели на него, расплылся в наглой усмешке.  
– Год чеканки проверь.  
Ято снова повернул к себе монету аверсом и всмотрелся в аккуратные цифры – ноль ноль девять один.  
– Монету номиналом в полдоллара «с идущей Свободой» начали чеканить в тысяча девятьсот шестнадцатом году, – тихо сказал Мило. Его голос слегка вибрировал, как будто он сейчас делился тайной зарождения жизни. – В двадцать первом году монетный двор Филадельфии подвергся ограблению. При первом рассмотрении воры как будто бы ничего не забрали. При повторном расследовании была обнаружена пропажа нескольких чеканных молотков, которые использовались при производстве монет. Это были забракованные образцы, изображение, которое они давали, немного отличалось от принятого, а самое главное, год чеканки на образцах отсутствовал. – Ято держал в руках фальшивую монету, чувствуя, как вдоль позвоночника начинает ползти холодок. – У всех пойманных Мародеров при себе были фальшивые полдоллара «с идущей Свободой». Единственным различием был год чеканки – всегда не соответствующий текущему году и всегда разный для каждой монеты. – Мило улыбнулся так, что стало ясно, что эту загадку он разгадал самостоятельно. – Порядковый номер. Мародеров было не больше ста, может быть, ста десяти человек.


	21. Оружейник

Шион распахнул дверцы огромного платяного шкафа, который занимал почти половину отведенной под гардеробную комнаты, и придирчивым взглядом окинул свой гардероб. Он питал слабость к красивой одежде, удобной обуви и украшениям – к счастью, его заработок позволял ему все это, но, к несчастью, временами обилие всего перечисленного создавало затруднения при подборе очередного наряда. Пока он натянул на себя лишь простые штаны и рубаху и теперь выбирал остальное. Наконец, спустя десять минут размышлений, он остановил свой выбор на лазоревом бархатном халате, украшенном золотой вышивкой, подвязался золотистым кушаком в тон волосам, покрасовался перед зеркалом, чуть поддернул рукава вверх, чтобы показать изящные запястья, украшенные двумя скромными браслетами, и в целом остался доволен. Невысокие сапоги из мягкой кожи, чуть поскрипывающие при ходьбе, стали достойным завершением облика.  
Шион величественно спустился из своих покоев в гостиную, вызвав удивление домочадцев столь ранним пробуждением.  
– Му, остаешься за старшего, – сказал он. Племянник кивнул и уточнил, куда дядюшка собрался так рано. – Меня вызвали к Шаке, так что раньше вечера меня можно не ждать.  
Присланный специально за ним экипаж, неприметная повозка, запряженная двумя гнедыми лошадьми, ждал у конца Аллеи, куда Шион прогулялся своим ходом, по пути величественно кивая знакомым и ловя восхищенные взгляды дам всех возрастов. Едва он уселся на сиденье, кучер щелкнул поводьями и споро двинулся с места. Шион откинулся на подушки и прикрыл глаза, от полумрака салона и несильной качки рессор погружаясь в приятную полудрему.  
Подобные вызовы от Лорда не были чем-то неожиданным. С той самой аудиенции, на которой Шион в облике безродного бродяги просил о покровительстве, молодой Лорд взял в привычку посылать за ним по тому или иному вопросу. Иногда это были заказы на изготовление оружия. Периодически – подарки для того или иного приближенного, кого Шака желал облагодетельствовать своим вниманием, или дары для Правителя по особо памятным датам. Но чаще всего Шака посылал за ним или за Доко в тех случаях, которые они между собой называли «сказками на ночь» – длинные вечера, в течение которых они рассказывали молодому правителю легенды и сказания своих народов.  
Интересно, какова на этот раз причина? Доко лишь недавно вернулся из своей поездки, из которой, помимо контрабандных товаров и племянника, привез и кое-какую информацию. Но в преддверии Королевской Ярмарки, чье приближение уже явственно ощущалось на улицах Города, не было никакого смысла подготавливать подарки – то, чем занимался в своей золотокузнечной мастерской Шион, требовало несколько больше времени, чем сейчас у них было, он не любил и не умел творить вполсилы. Тем более, что все необходимые приготовления уже были завершены – подарки исполнены в соответствии с требованиями и переданы заказчику, а все заинтересованные лица уже сдали свое оружие и получили его обратно после осмотра.  
Снаружи донеслось требовательное «тпррруу» кучера, экипаж замедлил ход и остановился. Через некоторое время снова двинулся с места – Шион по опыту предыдущих визитов знал, что сейчас они проехали через главные ворота на территорию поместья. Еще несколько минут, и услужливый слуга распахнул дверцу экипажа.  
На этом знакомый алгоритм дал сбой. Против ожиданий его проводили не в кабинет и не в малую гостиную, где обычно Шака принимал посетителей, а предложили спуститься в подвал, дверь в который была тщательно замаскирована. Шион встрепенулся – любопытство прогнало последние остатки сна – осторожно ступая след в след за слугой, он осматривался, не скрывая своего интереса. Подвал был сухим и светлым. Освещение шло от газовых рожков, по состоянию которых можно было судить о том, что их часто проверяют и люди в подвале бывают довольно регулярно. Через несколько поворотов они остановились перед глухой простой дверью. Обошлось без условного стука – слуга дважды ударил в дверь и сразу же распахнул ее, с легким поклоном приглашая гостя войти. Стоило ему войти, как дверь тихо и плотно закрылась за его спиной, отрезав все возможные звуки внешнего мира.  
Шион с любопытством огляделся.  
В помещении, которое было похоже на химическую лабораторию и кабинет ученого-исследователя одновременно, помимо Шаки были еще несколько человек. Молодая девушка в скромном платье приютской воспитанницы, чье лицо неожиданно оказалось знакомым – никто иная как принцесса Минерва! Шиона это так удивило, что он даже позволил себе выразить это удивление, и лишь потом почтительно поклонился ей. Принцесса ответила ему легкой улыбкой и вежливым наклоном головы. Чуть позади нее, прислонившись пятой точкой к добротному столу, стоял и зыркал изподлобья парень в поношенной, крепкой одежде. В его смуглом лице, на котором господствовал выразительный, похожий на клюв птицы нос, легко узнавались индейские черты, но, очевидно, парень был полукровкой как минимум. Переведя взгляд на третьего мужчину, Шион едва удержался от ругательств – еще меньше, чем принцессу, он ожидал снова увидеть это аристократически-бледное, надменное лицо, темные непроницаемые глаза и недовольно поджатые губы. Господин Каприн собственной персоной, в прошлом своей настырностью доставивший ему немало хлопотных дней. На мгновение они встретились взглядами, словно клинки скрестили – показалось, словно искры в стороны полетели – и обоюдно отвели глаза, признавая друг друга.  
– Леди, господа, – подал голос Шака, которому развернувшаяся перед ним сцена доставила удовольствие, – позвольте представить, господин Шион из клана Шератан, золотокузнец, оказывающий нам разного рода услуги.  
– Оружейник, – вполголоса бросил Шура, но больше ничего говорить не стал.  
Принцесса поздоровалась – у нее оказался приятный голос, нежный и одновременно сильный, как и полагается облеченной властью даме.  
Шион снова поклонился, умудрившись адресовать поклон ей и проигнорировав остальных новых знакомцев.  
– Шион, принцесса Минерва, Леди-Провинциал штата Вирджиния, тебе наверняка знакома. Как и господин Каприн, который находится здесь исключительно для защиты Ее Высочества, – Шион бы присвистнул, будь это уместно. В какие игры на этот раз играют красные? – С другой стороны, тебе наверняка доставит удовольствие знакомство с мистером Икки Огненная Птица, последним шаманом своего племени, – мальчишка-метис выглядел не очень польщенным таким знакомством, и это чувство было взаимно. Шака отлично знал, что Шион в жизни не признает существование магии, предвидения или чем еще там занимаются всяческие шаманы и провидцы. Вот паразит.  
Закончив представление, Шака повел рукой в сторону стола и пригласил всех усаживаться.  
– С вашего позволения, леди и господа, я сначала введу нашего друга в ход дела, – принцесса кивнула, и Шака по поверхности стола подвинул к Шиону несколько листков.  
Сверху лежал уже знакомый ему бюллетень, посвященный убийству Мародеров, его он просмотрел вскользь, лишь чтобы освежить в памяти обстоятельства произошедшего. Следом была вырезка из газеты о нападении на флагман федеративного флота, львиная часть которой занимало описание собственно так называемой «алой звезды». Третий документ – тоже газетная вырезка – повествовал о гибели элитного подразделения морской пехоты «Святые», на фотографии личного состава, если присмотреться, можно было опознать братьев-одноглазых – в беретах набекрень, с коротко стриженными волосами и пока еще целыми глазами, они сильно отличались от самих себя, какими их знали в Городе. Кроме этого, в той кипе были подборка статей о нападении на Альбиоре и некролог, посвященный принцу Александру, которые Шион старательно прочитал, недоумевая, для чего ему это нужно. Пока же он читал, остальные хранили молчание – ни дать ни взять, господа заговорщики принимают в свои ряды нового товарища. Ассоциация не нравилась. Шион уже зарекся иметь какие-либо дела с «товарищами» и не собирался нарушать свое собственное слово.  
– Шион, – едва он собирался потребовать ответа, за каким ракшасом его притащили сюда, помешав досыпать законные три-четыре часа, как Шака сразу же подал голос. Этот паршивец идеально чувствовал момент, когда требуется вмешаться. – В дни Королевской Ярмарке в Городе появятся Мародеры.  
Кузнец вздрогнул и подозрительно воззрился на Лорда. К несчастью, Шака был невыносимо серьезен.  
– И не просто Мародеры, а самая верхушка, включая, как мы надеемся, их лидера.  
– Их цель?  
Принцесса положила перед ним скромный черный блокнот и сделала приглашающий жест. Шион на пробу открыл его и замер, ошарашенный сходу количеством формул, которыми пестрели страницы.  
– Это последние записи моего отца, – тихо сказала она, – описание процедур и необходимых веществ, которые, при должном подходе, позволят воспроизвести его величайшее изобретение.  
Шион вздрогнул и по-новому взглянул на непритязательную книжечку.  
– Мародеры охотятся за этим?  
Она кивнула.  
– Ситуация осложнена тем, что им оказались доступны теоретические выкладки, которые отец доверил на хранение своему коллеге из Союза. А несколько лет назад Мародеры получили доступ к сейфу, в котором отец хранил рабочие компоненты.  
– Как?  
– Ключ от сейфа был украден в Альбиоре, – резко сказал Шака, – а последующую резню учинили, чтобы этот факт скрыть.  
До того сидевший тихо словно мышка, Икки выругался сквозь зубы – резня в Альбиоре не оставила равнодушным никого, оказавшись самым кровавым убийством гражданских лиц в новейшей истории.  
Шион перебрал читанные ранее вырезки и безошибочно положил перед собой инцидент со «святыми» и нападение на корабль. Он всегда хорошо разгадывал шарады.  
– Вы предполагаете, что и уничтожение «святых», и инцидент с так называемой «алой звездой» явления одного порядка?  
На удивление, ответил самоназванный шаман.  
– Да. Они испытывали оружие. Не знали, как правильно собрать, и действовали наобум. – Заметив скептический взгляд кузнеца, недовольно дернул плечом и пояснил сквозь зубы: – Духи предков послали мне видения.  
– А еще я попросил Айолоса опросить одноглазых и брата Саги, который ходит на «Посейдоне» старпомом, – добавил Шака.– Их рассказ о произошедшем различается, но исключительно в деталях.  
Шион поскреб подбородок.  
– С этим могу согласиться. Если им неизвестна правильная рецептура, результат может оказаться совершенно непредсказуемым – от пшика до взрыва. Но зачем я понадобился? Вы хотите, чтобы я собрал правильную комбинацию, основываясь на этих записях? – он легким движением погладил обложку блокнота. – Конечно, мне нужно посмотреть, с какими веществами работал принц. Кое-что наверняка найдется у меня, или в аптеке, а некоторые ингридиенты, я так полагаю, придется заменить аналогами, потому что времени осталось всего ничего и доставить нужные… – он осекся, заметив мелькнувшую на губах Шаки полуулыбку.  
– Я не сомневаюсь в твоей способности сделать это, Шион. Но все гораздо проще – у нас есть готовый состав, смешанный еще принцем Александром, – губы Шиона сами собой сложились в безмолвно-потрясенное «о». – Проблема в том, что он почему-то не возгорается. С этим тебе и придется работать.  
С дня того памятного заседания прошло уже не меньше недели. Шака бескомпромиссно заявил, что не может допустить никакой утечки информации, и чуть ли не силой вынудил Шиона остаться в поместье. Ему выделили несколько комнат в хозяйском крыле и предоставили доступ к подвальным лабораториям – Шион сразу понял, что отказаться от столь великой чести не получится, и послал в магазин за кое-какими необходимыми вещами. И каждый день, всласть отоспавшись, спускался в подвал, где проводил все свое время за экспериментами. Иногда компанию ему составляли шаман или принцесса. Первого он заставил дословно описать свои так называемые «видения» – несмотря на врожденный скепсис ко всему «сверхъестественному», Шион был научен не пренебрегать информацией, в каком бы виде она не подавалась. Позднее, тщательно сравнив записи шамана с изысканиями Айолоса, он неохотно признал, что достоверность в этих «видениях» все же присутствовала. Пару раз вниз спускался и Шака, чтобы поприсутствовать на очередном опыте или же выпить с ним чашечку чая. Единственным же, кто с того дня больше не появлялся в лаборатории, был товарищ Каприн, к очевидному облегчению Шиона.  
Первые дни Шион посвятил тщательному чтению блокнота – десятки страниц с формулами, записанными мелким, убористым почерком принца, – попутно он выписывал нужные сведения и свои собственные соображения на отдельных листах, которые вскоре вперемешку валялись на столе. В один момент, едва взглянув на эту кучу-малу, он остро осознал, как ему не хватает Му – юноша был способен организовать его хаотические записи, но прислать его сюда не было ну совершенно никакой возможности. Его отсутствие в магазине обязательно заметят.  
– Вы совсем как мой отец, – усмехнулась принцесса, когда он мимоходом пожаловался на собственную неорганизованность, – он тоже вечно устраивал беспорядок везде, куда мог дотянуться. Ну-ка, что тут у вас… – и вот так, добродушно отчитав его, она мгновенно рассортировала его записи. Потом, так же незаметно и ненавязчиво, расставила по порядку многочисленные колбы, пробирки и реторты, разгребла мусор на лабораторных столах и навела порядок в шкафу с ингредиентами. – Вот теперь можно работать. Я загляну через неделю, мастер Шион. Постарайтесь не погибнуть под завалами ваших бумаг.  
На исходе третьей недели Шион был готов официально признать себя ничего не понимающим в химии идиотом. Еще неделю назад это было бы довольно обидным, но сейчас он уже не сомневался в себе – имея под рукой оригинальные записи, оригинальный состав и лучшую в Городе лабораторию не суметь подобрать нужный катализатор – ну, для этого нужен особый род гениальности. Со знаком минус.  
Он раздраженно взлохматил волосы, еще утром убранные в хвост, а теперь растрепавшиеся. Встал из-за стола и раздраженно зашагал туда-сюда. Какая-то мысль билась в его мозгу уже который день, он никак не мог ухватить ее за хвост, и от этого раздражение и злость на себя все росли и росли, в любой момент готовые хлынуть наружу неуправляемым потоком. Когда Шион пребывал в подобном настроении, перепасть могло кому угодно. Жаль, что в поместье не было никого, на кого он мог бы безнаказанно наорать, кроме его собственного отражения. Потому приходилось отсиживаться в лаборатории или сбегать погулять в саду, избегая контактов с кем бы то ни было.  
Пока он мерял в раздражении шагами лабораторию, его взгляд зацепился за обеденный стол. В последнее время его не приглашали к обеду наверх, слуги накрывали трапезу прямо здесь, и сегодня он как раз забыл поесть. С трудом погасив приступ раздражения на себя еще и за это – тупой идиот, хочешь свалиться в голодный обморок? – Шион заставил себя пообедать, пусть даже еда и остыла. Размазывая по тарелке остатки соуса, он подумал, что с другим соусом обед имел бы совершенно иной вкус. Совсем как в химии – от того, что ученый добавит в раствор, зависит конечный результат. И порой полученное вещество может разительно отличаться, даже если исходные вещества были похожи.  
Стоп. Шион потянулся за бумагами, лежащими на другом конце стола, подгреб к себе всю стопку и стал перебирать их, скидывая на пол ненужное. Где-то здесь было нужное. Вот! Он позволил себе победный возглас, держа в руках описания от «очевидца». Почерк у шамана был, конечно, как у курицы, но за эти дни Шион к нему притерпелся и даже находил некоторое извращенное удовольствие, разбирая эти каракули. Вот оно: в случае с пехотинцами эффект от оружия был похож на мелкие искры, рассыпавшиеся по земле и воспламеняющие все что угодно, а в истории с кораблем с неба падали настоящие звезды – совершенно другой калибр воздействия, хотя изначальные вещества те же самые. Но суть не в этом. Сомнительно, что принц, чьей целью было всеобщее счастие, был настроен создать оружие всеобщего уничтожения. Нет, совершенно не похоже на того человека, чьи записи Шион знал теперь практически наизусть. А значит, это разрушительное действие было всего лишь нежелательным побочным эффектом, которого вполне возможно избежать, подобрав правильный катализатор.  
Что же на свете горит и взрывается, но тем не менее приносит радость и счастье?  
Шион кинул бумаги на пол и, перевязывая на ходу хвост, направился к лабораторному шкафу. За металлической дверцей стояли две плотно закупоренные колбы. На первый взгляд они были наполнены одним и тем же веществом – молочно-белая вязкая масса. Но только в одной был оригинальный состав, доставленный из Столицы, а во второй – то, что Шион получил в своих опытах. Поколебавшись, он вытащил «свою» колбу, запер шкаф и отошел к рабочему столу. Пришедшая ему в голову идея была смехотворной, и он ни за что бы не озвучил ее, прежде не попробовав реализовать ее. Из шкафа с ингредиентами он достал нитрат калия, алюминиевую пудру и серу. В большой ступке пестиком, таким тяжелым, что им вполне можно было проломить чью-нибудь голову, тщательно измельчил нитрат калия до состояния пыли, потом смешал в нужных пропорциях с пудрой и серой и тщательно размешал. Получившаяся в результате смесь была плотной, но легко сыпалась сквозь пальцы, не комковалась, разве что оставляла следы на коже защитных перчаток, так что, прежде чем перейти к опыту, он их сменил. В отдельном помещении в нескольких чашках Петри он смешал вещество с полученным катализатором в разных пропорциях, а затем с помощью удобного приспособления в виде длинной ручки поднес зажженную лучину к первой чашке – раздался треск, но не более. Второй образец разнес чашку в клочья – таким сильным получился взрыв, но и полетевшие в стороны от него искры были яркими и крупными. Третий и четвертый образцы дали практически идентичный результат – разрушительный и опасный. И только пятый сработал так, как и ожидалось. От волны энергии, которая буквально хлынула из чашки во все стороны, на его теле встали дыбом волоски, прокатилась волна мурашек вниз по хребту, вызывая какое-то давно забытое ощущение, а накопившаяся после стольких неудач усталость испарилась, наполнив тело бодростью и свежестью.  
Шион довольно улыбнулся и подумал, что катализатор лучше бы взять качеством получше.


	22. Охотник

Джабу, сидящий на козлах, натянул поводья, закричал «тпрррруу», и кэб плавно остановился напротив «Арктики». Альдебаран резво выбрался из повозки и галантно подал руку своей спутнице. Тоненькая ручка Шуны, так привычно и удобно лежащая в его широкой большой ладони, мелко дрожала и, кажется, даже через ткань щегольской перчатки с меховой оторочкой была холодна, словно лед. Да и сама Шуна была белее мела, только большие глаза темнели на лице, как будто искры жизни, оживлявшие ее тело, остались только в них. Едва ее ножки коснулись тротуара, Альдебаран кинул Джабу его плату – немногим больше, чем обычно, – и кэбмен, взяв под козырек фирменную фуражку, уехал прочь. Вскоре он растворился в надвигающейся ночной тьме, и только цокот копыт какое-то время доносился до них.  
«Арктика» возвышалась среди окружавших ее домов, словно военный фрегат среди рыбацких суденышек. Только безумцу могло придти в голову построить этот помпезный особняк на краю рабочего района, и, само собой, популярностью эта гостиница не пользовалась. Другое дело – бар. Подсвеченная зеленым фонарем вывеска манила к себе.  
В письме, которое доставили в их дом сегодня днем, говорилось, что ровно в одиннадцать над баром вспыхнет зеленый фонарь – похоже, самое время. Подхватив жену, Альдебаран шагнул вперед. Шуна послушно шла рядом, но перед самыми ступеньками вниз вдруг остановилась.  
Он окинул ее заботливым взглядом.  
– Может, вернемся? – умоляюще прошептала женщина, не боявшаяся выходить на сцену кабаре в своих самых откровенных нарядах.  
Он ободряюще погладил ее по щеке свободной рукой – та единственная ласка, которую она всегда с благодарностью и затаенной радостью принимала от него.  
– Мы же знали, что однажды так и случится.  
Шуна закрыла глаза и часто-часто задышала. Потом она открыла глаза, и на этот раз в них была решимость.  
– Я готова.  
Вместе, под руку, они спустились по ступенькам вниз, и Альдебаран распахнул дверь, пропуская жену вовнутрь.  
– Добро пожаловать к одноглазым, мисс Шуна, мистер Альдебаран, – поприветствовал их Хёга, стоило им зайти, и тяжелая дверь закрылась, надежно отгородив их от остального мира.  
На удивление, бар был пуст. Круглые столики ощетинились ножками стульев, в углу тихонько шипел граммофон – пластинка закончилась, и иголка бессмысленно раз за разом проезжала по пустым дорожкам. Хёга, как всегда, стоял за барной стойкой и полировал стаканы – безупречный в своей строгой униформе.  
– Вы сегодня первые. Напитки за счет заведения, – и улыбнулся, слегка приподняв кончики губ.  
От этой улыбки Шуна немного расслабилась, и Альдебаран почувствовал, как снедавшая его с утра тревога отступила.  
Они прошли к стойке, и, помогая Шуне усесться на высокий барный стул, Альдеберан как бы между прочим поинтересовался, кто еще ожидается.  
– Без сомнения, люди, которым можно доверять, – ответствовал бармен и вытянул из нагрудного кармана точно такой же конверт, который пришел и к ним. – Что будете пить? «Белая леди» для мисс Шуны и эль, правильно?  
– Чешский, если есть.  
Показалось, или обычно невозмутимый бармен тихонечко фыркнул, как бы говоря, что у него есть все.  
Они коротали время за легким, ни к чему не обязывающим разговором, пока Хёга смешивал коктейль для Шуны. Тяжелая дверь бесшумно открылась, запуская внутрь двух мужчин. Альдебаран обернулся, удивленно хмыкнул. В полумраке бара вошедшие казались одинаковыми, как две капли воды. Один из них был Сага, шеф полиции, а второй…  
– Канон, его младший брат, – тихо подсказал Хёга, угадав его мысли, и громко поприветствовал посетителей.  
Близнецы стащили с ближайшего столика стулья и расселись друг напротив друга, оставив посередине один свободный стул, как будто ждали кого-то.  
– «Джим Бим»? – светским тоном осведомился бармен.  
– На два пальца, – Сага наглядно показал сколько. Хёга перевел взгляд на его близнеца, и тот кивнул, соглашаясь с выбором.  
Когда он поставил на столик два широких низких бокала, примерно на четверть заполненных золотистой жидкостью, присовокупив к ним сырную тарелку и блюдо с фруктами, на остававшийся свободным стул приземлился третий и с любопытством сунул свой нос в стакан Саги.  
– О, пахнет вкусно! – с энтузиазмом практически непьющего человека воскликнул Айолос. По своему обыкновению он выглядел радостно-возбужденным, как будто был приглашен на дружеские посиделки.  
Сага недовольно накрыл стакан и пододвинул к себе.  
– Не лезь. Ты все равно ничего в этом не понимаешь.  
– Скажешь тоже, – Айолос не обиделся. Потянул носом. – «Джим Бим», определенно. Судя по его аромату и прекрасному золотистому цвету, наверняка бочку, из которой его разлили, закладывал сам Джеймс Б. Бим в году примерно так 1899. Он, знаете ли, как раз в тот год стал отцом.  
Хёга, обозначив усмешку краешком губ, выставил на стойку бутылку, чтобы все смогли убедиться, угадал пронырливый журналист или нет.  
– Все-то ты знаешь, – проворчал Сага себе нос, а Канон засмеялся и одобрительно хлопнул школьного приятеля по спине.  
– Пиво, светлое, на твой вкус, Хёга, – сказал Айолос и утащил с тарелки кусок сыра.  
Следующим, ввалившись внутрь и сразу же громогласно поприветствовав всех присутствующих, оказался худой, наполовину седой парень. Судя по всему, он уже где-то принял, уж слишком ярко блестели его глаза, речь была громкой, а жесты – широкими. Задев бедром соседний с близнецами стол и лишь чудом разминувшись с одним из подпирающих потолок столбов, он стащил свою куртку, кинул ее куда-то в сторону и практически упал у стойки.  
– Это мистер Маниголдо, художник и резчик масок, – непринужденно, словно на светском рауте находился, представил гостя Хёга и пододвинул гостю виски. В стакане поблескивали два крупных кубика льда.  
Альдебаран удивленно осмотрел того с ног до головы. Нет, не так он представлял себе знаменитого художника. Не таким должен быть человек, чьи руки вырезали из дерева строгие черты Альфарет. Тем временем художник сграбастал предложенный бокал и одним махом опрокинул его в себя, отказавшись от закуски.  
– До чего же паршиво, мисс, – пожаловался он Шуне; против ожиданий, его глаза были трезвы. – А все из-за этого письма, – и он кинул на стойку скомканный конверт. – Всегда найдется кто-то, кто напомнит о всяком дерьме… бармен, повтори.  
Хёга снова наполнил его стакан.  
Дверь, ведущая в помещения гостиницы, открылась, пропуская внутрь Айзака, управляющего, и красноволосого незнакомца. Хёга вопросительно глянул на них. Его брат покачал головой и потянулся за бутылкой с водой – он не пил, просто на дух не переносил алкоголь. Незнакомец удовольствовался бокалом светлого пшеничного пива.  
– Скольких еще мы ждем?  
– Еще один человек, – отозвался рыжий тип. Он внимательно рассматривал свое пиво, как будто никогда раньше его не видел, понюхал и осторожно пригубил.  
– Это мистер Дегель, один из наших постояльцев, – вполголоса сообщил Хёга.  
Хлопнула дверь, пропуская внутрь не по погоде легко одетого мужчину с бледным и недовольным лицом урожденного идальго. Запустив пальцы в узел, он ослабил шейный платок, покрутил шеей, разминая мышцы, а сам внимательно осмотрел и помещение, и собравшихся в нем людей.  
– Это все, – подал голос Дегель и велел Айзаку закрыть дверь. К удивлению присутствующих, тот повиновался без единого звука, только дернул недовольно плечом. – Присаживайтесь, мистер Каприн, – рыжий указал на остававшийся свободным барный стул. – Налей ему своего самого крепкого виски, Хёга.  
– Есть, сэр, – подчеркнуто официально отозвался бармен.  
Загремел ключ в замке, и вот, все восьмеро оказались в закрытом баре, который прежде никогда не отгораживался от посетителей. Это, вкупе с таинственной целью их встречи, вселяло некоторую нервозность во всех и каждого. Но откровенно нервничала только Шуна, поэтому Альдебаран успокаивающе приобнял ее за плечи. Согретая теплом его рук, она постепенно успокоилась, и тонкие пальцы, нервно стиснувшие бокал, расслабились.  
Загрохотало. Все мгновенно обернулись на звук. Рыжий Дегель невозмутимо оттащил от стойки высокий стул и пристроился на нем, так, чтобы оказаться в центре всеобщего внимания. Из внутреннего кармана своего жилета он выудил знакомый всем осточертевший конверт.  
– Каждый из вас получил сегодня подобное послание.  
– Так это ты? – художник начал было подниматься, но бармен заставил его снова сесть.  
– Мое имя Камю Дегель. Я – особый следователь управления внутренних дел.  
– Ищейка, – бросил Каприн поверх бокала.  
– И прибыл в Город по приказу Правителя. Поскольку порученное мне дело требует скорости и приватности, я собрал здесь людей, которые могут оказать мне поддержку.  
Хриплый смех разорвал тишину, повисшую за его словами. Смеялся Маниголдо, громко, запрокидывая голову и обнажая резко выступающий кадык, до слез.  
– Поддержку? Бармен, гостиничный клерк, писака, певичка и художник? Ну, смешно же.  
В целом, Альдебаран был согласен с этой оценкой. Каким бы ни было задание Правителя (он упорно старался гнать от себя мысль, что оно может быть связано с тем самым), вряд ли перечисленные личности могли оказаться полезными. Запоить кого-то до смерти?  
Камю улыбнулся. При этом его глаза оставались холодными и бесстрастными, что производило жуткое впечатление.  
– Сказал тот, кто сопроводил Сфинкса, Гарпию и Ликаона к параду планет.  
Улыбка сползла с лица художника, как грязь под струей воды. Кажется, он был единственным, кто понял эту чушь. Альдебаран кинул осторожный взгляд в стороны. Близнецы недоуменно переглядывались, но вот на лице их общего приятеля было написано восторженное изумление.  
– Не буду тянуть кота за хвост. В дни Королевской Ярмарки в Город прибудут Мародеры.  
Следующих его слов Альдебаран не услышал. В ушах у него зашумело, перед глазами все начало расплываться, а потом Шуна молча сползла ему на руки, и бокал с недопитым коктейлем выпал из ее безвольной руки. Это отрезвило его. Альдебаран засуетился, не зная, куда уложить бессознательную подругу, но Айзак тут же подскочил и сунул ей под нос бутылочку, откуда пахнуло незабываемой вонью нашатыря. Шуна пошевелилась и открыла глаза. Пытаясь сфокусировать зрение, она нашла глазами Альдебарана.  
– Я…  
– Ты потеряла сознание. Но теперь все в порядке, верно?  
– Да…  
Камю, раздраженный этим событием, потому что ему пришлось прервать свою заготовленную речь, недовольно заметил:  
– Вы слишком бурно реагируете, мистер… – любопытствующие взгляды скрестились на них.  
– Ни слова! – угрожающе прорычал Альдебаран, чувствуя, как хрупкое тело в его руках сжалось в страхе. – Ни слова больше или, клянусь, я разобью тебе голову!  
Рыжий сузил глаза, меряясь с ним взглядом, но – больше ничего не сказал, предоставляя ему позаботиться о Шуне. Усаживая жену на предупредительно предложенный стул, он краем глаза видел, как Айолос выбрался из-за стола, подошел к Камю и что-то стал тихо ему втолковывать.  
Шуна улыбнулась.  
– Я в порядке, Альде, – шепнула она. – Прошу прощения за эту минуту слабости, господа.  
Постепенно все устаканилось. Разлитые остатки коктейля убрали вместе с осколками бокала, Хёга ненадолго вышел и вернулся с чашкой сладкого чая и пледом.  
– Так что там с Мародерами? – спросил Сага, удостоверившись, что дива больше не собирается падать без чувств. – У нас в морге лежат уже двое.  
Камю кивнул.  
– Да, Лотос и Павлин, – он выудил из кармана и кинул на стойку две монеты. – Их номерные знаки. Почему вы их убили? – напрямую спросил он у одноглазых.  
Хёга пожал плечами.  
– Заказ.  
Шуна сглотнула и тихо призналась:  
– Это была я. – Взгляды мужчин обратились к ней. Она снова глотнула очень крепкий и очень сладкий чай, который сейчас волшебным образом придавал ей силы. – Мы были в церкви, и мисс Шайна, учительница, подошла и сказала, что на поезде прибыли Мародеры. И что остановились в Отеле, в номере с зелеными окнами. – Она обернулась к мужу и сжала его ладонь. – Мы потом были на площади, помнишь? Там я и их и увидела…  
– Вы знаете Мародеров в лицо? – недоверчиво спросил Сага. Но тут же исправился, – Я прошу прощения, если мои вопросы причиняют вам боль, но не могли бы вы…  
Альдебаран прижал ее к себе и ответил сам:  
– Да, мы знаем в лицо их практически всех, – он остервенело затолкал обратно в глубины памяти всплывшие воспоминания. Боль, кровь, сломанные кости и порванные сухожилия. Лица его мучителей, отчего видимые так отчетливо, в то время как все остальное сливается в сплошной кровавый фон. – Мы… выжили там.  
– Очуметь… – прошептал Канон и залпом опрокинул в себя остатки бурбона.  
– Мы предполагали, что такое возможно, – недовольный идальго подошел ближе. – И удивлялись, почему ваш Правитель не возьмется за них вплотную. – Он изобразил ироничный поклон. – Александр Каприн, особый агент Евразийского Союза, оказываю посильную помощь по личному приказу Председателя.  
Маниголдо снова засмеялся.  
– Смысл охотиться за мелкими сошками? – Камю казался раздраженным, как будто встреча шла не по тому плану, который он наметил. – Тот, кто действительно был нам нужен, все эти годы находился в тени. Их лидер! Мои… скажем, коллеги, вычислили, что те, кто посвящены в тайну его личности, находятся в австралийской колонии. Мистер Маниголдо, сотрудничая со следствием, четыре года провел там, разыскивая для нас необходимых людей и информацию.  
– И? – художник подался вперед.  
– Они заговорили, – тон голоса не оставлял сомнений в том, как именно добились сотрудничества от беглецов. – Они говорили так охотно и подробно, что пришлось привлекать к делу целый полк стенографисток. В числе прочего, они упомянули и о том, что _этот человек_ был буквально одержим трудами принца Александра.  
Айзак выругался.  
– Ты серьезно?  
Лицо Канона тоже озарилось вспышкой понимания.  
– Да ты что?! И мой корабль… вот так… из-за этого?  
– Резня в Альбиоре была не целью, а всего лишь прикрытием того, что _он_ получил доступ к засекреченной информации о невиданном доселе оружии. – Камю помолчал. – Присутствующие здесь выжившие «святые», – он кивнул в сторону одноглазых, – и командер с «Посейдона» – вы наверняка читали, что с ним случилось, – могут свидетельствовать о смертоносной силе этого оружия. Единственное, что пока удерживает мир в шаге от катастрофы, то, что оно пока не идеально.  
– И совершенно случайно то, что может это исправить, прибыло в Город? – как бы между прочим спросил Айолос.  
Альдебарану он нравился. Они познакомились практически сразу, как они переехали сюда. Тогда еще рядовой репортер, Айолос обладал легким характером, который позволял ему легко сходиться с любыми людьми, а также феноменальной осведомленностью обо всех и обо всем. Альдебаран не был уверен, что он не в курсе столь тщательно оберегаемого секрета Шуны, хотя сам не проронил ни словечка, и она избегала журналиста. Умение держать язык за зубами было одним из самых импонирующих ему качеств репорера.  
– Мне рекомендовали вас как самого информированного человека в Городе, – задумчиво произнес следователь. – Признаюсь, поначалу меня это удивило. Я знаю, как работают репортеры, и потому уверен, что знать «все» они не могут просто физически, в силу несовершенства человеческой природы.  
Айолос рассмеялся.  
– О, уверяю вас, я самый обычный человек.  
– Однако, сейчас я не так в этом уверен. – Камю сделал паузу, чтобы допить свое пиво. – Вот, вкратце, то, что я собирался вам сообщить. Я рассчитываю на вашу помощь в том, чтобы быстро и без лишнего шума отловить преступников. Можно даже не обязательно живьем, кроме некоторых персоналий, о которых я сообщу отдельно.  
Сага поморщился.  
– Я понимаю, почему вы хотите проделать это неофициально. Слишком много шума. И приложу все свои усилия, чтобы оказать столь желаемую вами поддержку. Но что насчет их лидера? Кто он? Он уже в Городе или еще нет? Каким образом вы собираетесь нейтрализовать угрозу с его стороны?  
С минуту Камю смотрел на него в упор, как будто раздумывая, сказать или нет. Все невольно затаили дыхание, ожидая его ответа, но он просто покачал головой.  
– На эти вопросы я сейчас ответить не могу. Но будьте уверены, на него найдется свой охотник.


	23. Правитель

Небольшой блокнот в черной потрепанной обложке лежал себе спокойно на столе, но всякий раз, стоило кинуть взгляд в его сторону, притягивал к себе все внимание. Блокнот этот с многочисленными оговорками передал ему Айолос, когда приезжал для традиционного ежегодного интервью перед Ярмаркой. О том, откуда у него эта книжица, он старался не распространяться, но и без того становилось ясно, что без местного контрабандиста – веселого аптекаря Доко – дело не обошлось. Ну и ладно. Для всех, кого могло это заинтересовать, Шака успешно делал вид, что понятия не имеет, что происходит в его провинции – откуда берутся в аптеке травяные смеси из трав, которые не произрастают в Америке, чем на самом деле занимаются держатели непопулярной гостиницы в рабочем квартале и что скрывается за вывеской ювелирного магазинчика. На самом деле, но об этом не следовало знать посторонним, в Городе не происходило ничего, о чем бы он не был в курсе или к чему не приложил бы свою руку.  
Двенадцать лет назад, здесь, в своем кабинете, он имел разговор с Шионом – беженцем с полыхающего огнем братоубийственной войны Тибета. Из всего добра, которым владел его клан на родине, с ним были только двое племянников-погодок – мальчик и девочка – младенец в застиранных пленках и знания, накопленные поколениями и поколениями оружейников. Встрепанный, исхудавший, одетый в бедную поношенную одежду, он не производил впечатления именитого Мастера, и здесь, в Америке, имя его клана не значило ровным счетом ничего. Предыдущий Лорд-Провинциал – безвременно почивший дядя – наверняка прогнал бы бродяжек прочь, еще бы и собак спустил, было у него такое увлечение. Но в глазах мужчины из клана Шератан горел неукротимый огонь, в котором воедино сплелись вызов и насмешка, уверенность и знание. Шаке – едва-едва занявшему свой пост юному Лорду – хватило одного взгляда, чтобы принять правильное решение. Шион с племянниками обосновался в Городе, открыв на правительственную дотацию золотокузнечную мастерскую и одновременно с ней подпольную оружейную. Вооружение личной охраны Лорда целиком и полностью лежало на его плечах, минуя официальных армейских поставщиков.  
Спустя пару лет в Городе появился другой персонаж – некто Доко, шустрый, улыбчивый китаец, изъясняющийся нарочито ломанным языком, словно персонаж ширпотребной комедии. За китайцем, словно утята за мамой-уткой, следовали двое ребятишек, парой лет младше Шионовских племянников, Доко хлопотал над ними и в самом деле как мамочка. Был он старинным приятелем Шиона. Кузнец, наклонившись к молодому Лорду, нашептывал, то и дело поправляя ухоженные белокурые кудри, что друг его никто иной как Молодой Тигр из Лушань – если вы слышали в детстве рассказы об Ордене Равновесия, то это именно он, последний из адептов. О полумифическом Ордене Шака был наслышан – мать, привезенная из отдаленного индийского княжества, коллекционировала легенды и предания, и в ее памяти хранились в том числе рассказы и об этом, – и потому на улыбчивого азиата он взирал с интересом и любопытством. Спустя полгода на Аллее открылась аптека, в которой заправлял Доко и суетились со ступками и смесями трав его «племянники». Правда, стоило немного наладить дела, как Доко быстро собрался и исчез, только затем, чтобы через несколько месяцев вернуться нагруженным разнообразными запрещенными товарами. Зеленым чаем, порохом, лекарственными травами и тому подобным. Под контрабандный чай особенно хорошо писались отчеты Верховному Правителю о состоянии дел в Провинции.  
«В истекшем году Провинция показала хорошие результаты по сбору урожая зерновых – их полностью хватит на удовлетворение текущих нужд населения в продовольствии и посеве, а также десятая часть останется в зернохранилищах», – диктовал он обычно в самом начале отчета, потом брал небольшой перерыв, в течение которого наслаждался изысканным вкусом очередной чашки чая, после чего из его кабинета в течение нескольких часов раздавался пулеметный стук клавиш письменной машинки.  
Чуть меньше четырех лет назад в его загородный дом доставили двух сгорающих в лихорадке молодых людей. Их мучил жар, тряс озноб, их тела были покрыты ссадинами и синяками, но самые серьезные опасения внушала тяжелая рана – поврежденная левая глазница. Оба мужчины были крепкого телосложения, и приставленный к ним врач безапелляционно счел обоих военными. Но заключительную точку в их загадочной истории поставила одежда. Лохмотья, в которые они были облачены, на поверку оказались остатками формы морской пехоты. Несколькими неделями раньше по специальному каналу правительственной связи прошла информации об уничтожении прославленного подразделения «Святые», в рядах которого служили исключительные военные специалисты. Шака не долго раздумывал, когда предложил обоим выжившим убежище и работу – в тот год в Городе открылась гостиница и бар при ней, снискавший редкую популярность.  
Годом ранее всю страну лихорадило от известить о беде, которой подвергся курортный городок Альбиоре, а чуть позже кабаре в Городе обогатилось новой программой, звездой которой стала юная мисс Шуна – восхитительная певица и танцовщица, примечательная еще и тем, что за ее спиной мрачной тенью маячил огромных размеров мужчина. По слухам – телохранитель. Романтическая версия, распространившаяся со скоростью молнии, называла его мужем прекрасной дивы. Мол, они сбежали от родни и тайно поженились подобно Ромео и Джульетте. Но Шака-то, благодаря своим осведомителям, знал правду. Люди, покинувшие уничтоженный Альбиоре, не всегда стремились выдать свое происхождение. Кому-то скрытность диктовал стыд. Кому-то – горе, настолько глубокое, что застило глаза. А кое-кто и вовсе хотел вычеркнуть произошедшее из своей памяти, сосредоточившись на настоящем. Тогда Шака повелел оставить их в покое – наедине с их горем, – но буквально несколько месяцев спустя, прочитав одно коротенькое послание прямиком из Столицы, велел всеми силами задержать их в Городе. Из выживших в Альбиоре только двое знали всех Мародеров в лицо. Их следовало оберегать.  
«Уровень преступности неуклонно снижается – согласно полицейской статистике, по сравнению с предыдущими годами количество убийств уменьшилось вдвое, а раскрываемость повысилась. Те несколько убийств, информацию о которых вы запрашивали в прошлом месяце, могут быть выполненными так называемыми «гастролерами». След, разработанный полицей, явно уходит за границы Провинции».  
Временами он самому себе напоминал паука. Сидит себе в центре паутины, ждет, когда та или иная ниточка дернется, гребет к себе людей, ресурсы и информацию.  
А зачем? Сам он, как ни странно, ответа на этот вопрос не знал. Власть и положение у него были. Рваться выше, на место Правителя, чье положение и возможности лишь немногим уступали королевским? Ну в самом деле, неинтересно же, да и если вдруг удастся, то соперников вокруг обнаружится – целых двенадцать, и каждый считает себя вправе занять трон, поскольку королевская кровь, текущая в венах – неотъемлемое требование к каждому Лорду. Шака тоже потомок – дальний, через троюродного дядю, – последнего короля. Другие стоят на родословном древе еще ближе.  
А что еще кроме власти ему могло быть нужно?  
Сам он на это вопрос ответить не смог.  
Смогла только она – девушка с синими как небо глазами. Она сошла с поезда и появилась внезапно на пороге его дома. Сопровождавшие ее мужчины – один по виду кадровый военный, другой индеец-полукровка – смотрели на нее как на сошедшую с небес богиню, и Шака первый бы посмеялся бы над тем, кто сказал бы, что боги бродят среди смертных, но один только взгляд, и вот он, удивляясь самому себе, опустился перед ней на колени.  
– Ваше Высочество, это честь для меня, приветствовать Вас в моем доме.  
Легкая рука коснулась его волос, пробежалась кончиками пальцев по линии скулы и подбородка, заставляя поднять голову и взглянуть в ее глаза – снова. Умом он понимал, что она очень юна – совсем еще девочка, которой предстоит самостоятельно справляться со свалившейся на ее плечи судьбой Правителя, но сердцем – сердце его точно знало, что она справится лучше всех.  
Она посмотрела на него и улыбнулась. А потом просто и без затей сказала:  
– Помоги мне, Шака.  
В дверь кабинета постучала секретарь. На его короткое «войдите» вошла, неся перед собой на подносе, словно диковинное блюдо, телефонный аппарат. Следом за нею тянулся толстый черный кабель – особая правительственная линия. Люди судачили, что такая линия оцепляет всю страну, и Шака точно знал, что так оно и было. Вот уж кто настоящий паук, так это Его Высокопревосходительство. Следом за секретарем вошла принцесса и тихо опустилась в одно из кресел. Здесь, в доме, она носила простое темное платье с белыми манжетами и воротником, а свои золотисто-рыжие волосы убирала в высокую прическу. Челядь считала ее дальней родственницей, присланной Лорду на воспитание.  
– Звонок из Столицы, сэр, – секретарь торжественно водрузила поднос на его рабочий стол, словно вынесла из храма алтарь, и добавила многозначительно. – Приемная Правителя.  
Шака снял трубку и поднес ее к уху.  
– Слушаю.  
В трубке щелкнуло.  
– Здравствуй, Шака, – голос Правителя прозвучал так близко, как будто господин Алон был прямо здесь, говорил ему прямо в ухо. – Моя драгоценная племянница у тебя?  
Шака многозначительно посмотрел на принцессу, намекающе изогнув бровь. Она поняла его сразу и, поднявшись с кресла, подошла и приложилась ухом к трубке с другой стороны.  
– Да, – ответил он.  
– Я так и думал, – судя по голосу, господин Алон и в самом деле вовсе не был удивлен. – Похоже, пустил я дела на самотек. За последние дни моим ребятам пришлось перелопатить все документы по твоей Провинции.  
– Надеюсь, им понравилось, – Шака подпустил в голос улыбку и услышал в ответе понимающую усмешку.  
– Они передают тебе горячий привет за такое количество дополнительной работы.  
– Надеюсь, вы не ожидаете, что я оплачу их сверхурочные?  
Трубка донесла короткий смешок, после чего совершенно другим тоном Правитель велел передать трубку принцессе.  
Их разговор был крайне коротким – она послушно выслушала, видимо, выволочку от старшего родственника, но выражение ее лица не отразило ни вины, ни сожаления. Просто несколько раз сказала «да», подтверждая свои слова аккуратными кивками, после чего положила трубку.  
– Господин Андреас приобрел билет на поезд и прибудет в Город в ближайшее время, – она ободряюще улыбнулась, глядя на Шаку сверху вниз. – У нас уже почти все готово, так что давайте закончим все приготовления.  
С этими словами она покинула кабинет, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. Секретарь проводила ее сдержанным взглядом, хорошо скрыв свое неодобрение.  
– Что у нас с подготовкой к Ярмарке, Маюра?  
Она выудила из-под мышки свой верный блокнот, открыла его, не глядя, на нужной странице и отчиталась:  
– План размещения торговых рядов подготовлен. Все торговцы заблаговременно подали запросы на разрешение открыть палатку. Все разрешения подписаны. Гостиницы Города готовы к приему гостей. Первые туристы уже въехали. Сейчас активно заселяются Отель и постоялый двор у вокзала. Но если принять во внимание количество туристов за прошлый год, то нам может не хватить площадей. В прошлом году мы агитировали жителей пускать туристов на постой за вознаграждение от правительства, а в этом предлагаю настоять на том, чтобы открыли номера в «Арктике». Раз уж они взялись за работу.  
– А что с ними? У них же номера на время ярмарки только для постоянных клиентов бара.  
Маюра поправила очки.  
– На прошлой неделе к ним въехали два _особых_ постояльца, – напомнила она.  
– Ах да, Ищейка, – припомнил Шака. Он не испытывал энтузиазма относительно нахождения в Городе армейского следователя и непосредственного шпиона Правителя – у этого офицера была репутация хладнокровного и расчетливого служаки, роющего землю до получения необходимых сведений, да и братья-снайперы расщедрились на схожую характеристику, – но поделать с этим ничего было нельзя. К следователю, к тому же, прилагался репортер, но это было меньшее из зол. Для нейтрализации репортера есть Айолос, это его работа – держать писак в узде, а местные они или заезжие, не так уж и важно. – Кто-нибудь еще из особых гостей замечен?  
Маюра перелистнула страницу.  
– Номера люкс в Отеле забронированы для больших шишек из соседних Провинций, но они пока не прибыли. По прибытии вам будет предоставлен отдельный доклад. – Она полистала страницы, быстро просматривая. Потом вспомнила: – Да, недавно был зафиксирован звонок по междугородней линии на домашний телефон шефа полиции. Откуда он поступил, уточнить не удалось, но по косвенным признакам – из Столицы.  
Шака помолчал, раздумывая. Потом кивнул самому себе.  
– Это Соло. Вот как, значит, Алон получил информацию по братьям. Ну ладно, вернемся к Ярмарке. Охрана?  
– Последний доклад от Саги. Патрульные тройки из полисменов уже сформированы. Они будут заступать на дежурство сменами через промежуток в три часа. За каждую смену на Ярмарке будут патрулировать по две дюжины полицейских. За границей ярмарочных рядов будет дежурить летучий отряд конной полиции. Шеф просит вас подписать приказ о дополнительной премии патрульным, – на стол перед ним лег лист, и он, не глядя, поставил размашистую подпись.  
– Что с вокзалом?  
– Штат сотрудников усилен вольнонаемными служащими. Зарплату им выплатят из городского бюджета, согласовано с мэром, – последнее слово прозвучало немного презрительно. Мэр Города был фигурой в основном чисто номинальной, и согласование с ним выглядело совершенно в соответствии с этим фактом: его просто ставили в известность о том, что ему следует сделать. Самостоятельность мэр потерял достаточно давно – еще при дедушке нынешнего Лорда – и сколько бы ни пытался, вернуть ее не удавалось.  
– Коммунальная служба?  
– Штат уборщиков увеличен в два раза. Оплата – также из средств мэрии.  
Шака хмыкнул, вертя в руках перьевую ручку.  
– Доведи до их руководства, что лучшим сотрудникам или лучшей бригаде будет выплачена дополнительная премия из бюджета Провинции. То же касается Отеля. Что же до «Арктики», то не будем их трогать. Сообщи им, что они должны быть готовы в том случае, если у нас появятся еще _особые_ гости. Кстати… – он побарабанил кончиками пальцев по столешнице, выбив простенькую мелодию, которую часто напевала мама, – какой счет уже?  
Маюра сверкнула стеклышками своих щегольских очков.  
– По последним сведениям от шеф-редактора, уже три дюжины.  
– Вот как… У тебя все? Тогда иди. Если принцесса будет спрашивать, скажи, я занят, дорабатываю сценарий закрытия.  
Секретарь кивнула, сунула блокнот обратно подмышку и, подхватив поднос с телефоном, удалилась, едва ли не печатая шаг. Дверь бесшумно закрылась за ней, отсекая от кабинета все посторонние шумы.  
Шака поднялся из-за стола, прошелся, разминая слегка затекшие от долгого сидения ноги, подошел к окну, постоял, глядя расфокусированным взглядом куда-то вдаль, по верхушкам деревьев, в сторону виднеющейся колокольни. Подумал мельком, что надо бы инициировать достройку второй церкви, а то викарий уже по-всякому намекал ему на увеличившуюся паству. И еще отреставрировать здание вокзала, провести ремонт на главных улицах и снести наконец трущобы. Столько полезной площади пропадает… потом встряхнулся, одним махом очнувшись от мыслей, и резко задернул шторы сперва на одном окне, потом на другом. Кабинет погрузился в сумрак, и он включил модные электрические светильники.  
Все будет. Все сделает. Нужно только пережить эти последние дни.  
Шака вернулся за стол и взял наконец в руки блокнот в потрепанной черной обложке. Тетрадка жгла ему руки.  
«Здесь, – сказала принцесса, едва тетрадку доставили, – должны были быть записаны идеи моего отца. Он грезил о мире и равноправном сотрудничестве между нашей страной и Союзом, а залогом этому должна была стать наука. Но на самом деле здесь не идеи. Здесь записан сценарий уничтожения всего живого, и я боюсь этого, но человек по имени Андреас Лисе уже получил доступ к части написанного. Он умен. Ради того, чтобы завладеть этой тетрадкой, он убил моего опекуна, Лорда-Регента. Подобрался к моей племяннице и наследнице. Все, что я сделала – все ради того, чтобы остановить его.»  
Он спросил тогда только одно: знает ли она, как.  
Принцесса не ответила, только посмотрела на него своим особенным взглядом, и он сразу уверился – знает.  
Шака раскрыл тетрадку и погрузился в чтение. За стройными рядами слов и формул крылись картины всеобщего разрушения и разорения, но где-то между строк он надеялся найти спасение.


	24. Ученый

Город готовился к открытию Королевской Ярмарки. Каждое утро из той недели, что он провел здесь, Андреас просыпался утром из-за шума. В его номере был балкон. Каждый день, после обеда, он усаживался выпить чашечку кофе, читая местную прессу и одним глазом поглядывая на площадь. На площади строили лавки, устраивали место для обязательного костра, танцплощадки, оркестровый загончик, и возводили высокую конструкцию, предназначенную быть ложей Лорда.  
Особую пикантность его пребыванию на балконе придавал тот факт, что именно здесь встретили свой бесславный конец Павлин и Лотос.  
Кинув взгляд на настенные часы, он встал из кресла, ненадолго остановился у зеркала, чтобы окинуть свой вид придирчивым взглядом (и остаться довольным), и вышел в коридор. Собачка замка тихонько щелкнула за его спиной. Он провернул ключ положенные два раза и сунул его в часовой кармашек.  
Время обеда.  
Спускаясь по главной лестнице – широкому и помпезному мраморному монстру с алой ковровой дорожкой и позолоченными перилами, – он рассеянно вспоминал.  
С той встречи у Морригана, когда они повздорили, все пошло наперекосяк. Хотя он бы никогда в этом не признался, по правде, обвинения Морригана и намеки на конфликт с королевской семьей имели под собой основание.  
Нет, к смерти своего коллеги Андреас не имел ровным счетом никакого отношения, если не считать за таковое искреннее сожаление, что увидеть, чего же на самом деле добивался своими опытами принц, он не сможет. Смерть принца Александра была вполне закономерной – опасные опыты с неисследованными энергиями до добра не доводят. Раз за разом перечитывая отчет о расследовании, он пытался сообразить, что же случилось. От хорошо защищенной лаборатории, устроенной по последнему слову науки, мало что осталось. Это – впечатляло. Некоторые ответы он получил из дневника, который покойный завещал ему. Из скрупулезных, хотя и пространных записей, следовало, что принц работал с каким-то новым видом энергии, не электричеством, это точно. Крупицы сведений, выцепленные то тут, то там, рисовали грандиозную картину, и Андреас был готов уже локти от досады кусать, как пришло письмо. Некто в нескольких скупых строках сообщил, что «если господину доктору угодно», то, помимо личного дневника, существуют также лабораторный журнал с полным описанием процедур и веществ, сейф с реактивами и единственный сохранившийся образец вещества. Господину доктору было угодно, и вот уже завязалась переписка с таинственным доброжелателем, который подписывался как «Καιρός».  
Как символично. Андреас иронично подумал, что и в самом деле ухватил за чуб свой счастливый случай.  
События завертелись как волчок. Из того, что «Кайрос» мог достать прямо сейчас, был только сейф. К сейфу требовался ключ. Андреаса передернуло от воспоминаний о том, на что пришлось пойти, чтобы его достать. Нет, сам он там не был. Ему хватило упоминаний в прессе и людских пересудов. Впрочем, даже тень сожаления покинула его, когда он вплотную подошел к массивному черному сейфу, стоящему посреди разгромленной лаборатории, и сунул добытый ключ в замочную скважину. Ключ сперва не поворачивался, как бы он ни пытался, но потом внутри что-то щелкнуло, и головка сама собой повернулась несколько раз по часовой стрелке, потом против, еще раз по часовой и остановилась. Дверца сейфа медленно и бесшумно открылась, и только Андреас сунулся к нему, изнутри полилась простенькая песенка – «крутись-вертись, крутись-вертись, живи и умирай» выводил старенький механический патефон, а внутри его ждало настоящее сокровище – штатив с семью плотно закупоренными пробирками. Пробирки были полны едва ли наполовину, и потому Андреас особенно ревностно трясся над ними.  
Первые его опыты не дали ничего. «Кайрос» исправно снабжал его инструментами и деньгами, изредка интересуясь результатами. Но Андреас чувствовал, что настоящей заинтересованности в вопросах патрона не было. Иногда, когда очередной опыт заходил в тупик, он задумывался, зачем ему это?  
«Весь мир – театр», попалась ему в одном из писем цитата, как будто ответ на все его невысказанные вопросы разом.  
После этого первый рабочий образец отправил в ничто элитный отряд морской пехоты. К началу испытаний лаборатория с материка переместилась на один из затерянных островков карибского архипелага, и Андреас, что называется, из первых рядов мог наблюдать за торжеством своего гения. Запах сгорающей заживо человеческой плоти преследовал его во снах еще несколько недель.  
Пока он экспериментировал, Кайрос постепенно избавлялся от Мародеров, подчищая следы. Несколько особо приближенных, из тех, кто считал Андреаса истинным лидером группировки, были отправлены на поселение в колонию. Другие рассеялись то тут, то там, пропадая среди обычных людей, а вместо них вербовались новые, теперь уже респектабельные союзники. До тех пор, пока «Посейдон» чуть не ушел на дно, повинуясь несдержанному Морригану…  
Андреас глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. При одной только мысли об этом напыщенном аристократишке его начинала захлестывать ненависть. Истинное дитя пролетариата – он искренне ненавидел самую суть деления на аристократию и чернь. Аккуратно разрезая свой стейк шатобриан, он представлял, что на самом деле отпиливает глупую голову Морригана от его бесполезного тела.  
Тень упала на его столик.  
– Могу я присоединиться к вам, Лисе? – отстраненно-вежливо осведомился его случайный знакомец – они просиживали в библиотеке отеля в окружении книг и тишины. Эти вызывающе красные волосы Андреас бы ни с какими другими не перепутал.  
– Да, пожалуйста, – он растянул губы в улыбке, надеясь, что она вышла радушной.  
В Городе он оказался повинуясь все тому же счастливому случаю. После размолвки с Морриганом он подумывал было приспособить к делу его воспитанницу, но тут малохольная девица неожиданно тяжело занемогла, и ее срочно определили в закрытый госпиталь для членов королевской фамилии. И, как будто этого одного было мало, городской особняк Морригана в мгновение ока оказался опечатан, а сам он – заключен под стражу, и его следы затерялись где-то в глубинах управления внутренних дел. Дома его ждало письмо – плотный лист дорогой писчей бумаги, сложенный пополам.  
Развернув письмо, он вчитался в послание. Вот что оно гласило:  
«Мой друг, близится ваша очередь перейти Рубикон. Принцесса Минерва, а с нею две оставшиеся части головоломки, уже в Городе. Успейте попасть туда, и в последний день Королевской Ярмарки у вас будет шанс поймать вашу удачу. Ради вашего благополучия, направляю туда тех, кто поможет вам и поддержит, иными словами, ваших верных преторианцев. Actum ut supra!*».  
Подписано сие было уже привычной витиеватой подписью на греческом.  
Андреас с чувством сжал кулаки, не обращая внимания, что сминает в неаккуратный ком такое важное письмо. Потом, правда, он его расправил, сунул в карман и поспешил собрать вещи в поездку.  
Ему удалось все: поймать кэб, купить билет, в последнюю минуту нырнуть в поезд и даже перенести путешествие и беспокойных соседей по купе, которых, казалось бы, интересовало только одно – грядущая Ярмарка. Их разговоры про угощения и покупки, наряды и закрывающее представление до того надоели, что, не в силах поддерживать реноме приятного в общении дружелюбного человека, он почти весь путь провел либо в вагоне-ресторане, либо глядя в окно в тамбуре.  
Вокзал был полон людей. Приезжие сновали туда-сюда, бестолково кружа словно пчелы над цветками, вместо того, чтобы обратиться к служащим; их, облаченных в синюю форму, было более чем предостаточно. Чувствуя свое превосходство над обычными смертными, Лисе обратился к ближайшему и получил исчерпывающие инструкции, как выйти на вокзальную площадь и найти Отель. Выбравшись из сутолоки вокзала, он огляделся. Здание Отеля, как ему и сказали, хорошо просматривалось благодаря двум нефункциональным, но приметным башенкам, украшающим крышу. Перехватив удобнее саквояж, он поспешил туда на своих двоих, справедливо решив, что так будет быстрее, чем трястись в кэбе посреди этого вавилонского столпотворения.  
В Отеле, однако, было не столь радужно, как ему представлялось. Портье за стойкой даже не спросил, с какой целью он тут, а просто повел рукой, красноречиво показывая на абсолютно пустой шкафчик с отделениями для ключей. Андреас нахмурился. Но тут же встрепенулся – как минимум один ключ был, он висел в ячейке номера-люкс на двоих. На него он и указал, добавив, для верности, что даст двойную цену. Уж это он мог себе позволить.  
Однако столь щедрое предложение осталось без внимания. Помявшись для порядка, портье поманил его к себе и шепотом сообщил, что этот номер запрещено выдавать кому-либо, так как не так давно в нем произошло двойное убийство, и хозяева Отеля не желают ни доставлять неудобства гостям, ни получить проблемы, связанные с таким ужасным происшествием. Туристы же, как известно, народ довольно суеверный.  
Дослушав это объяснение, которое, очевидно, было белыми нитками шито, Андреас едва сдержал в себе порыв рассмеяться прямо в лицо портье, но пересилил себя и максимально серьезно сообщил, что он – ученый, а ученые считают ниже своего достоинства верить во всяческие глупые суеверия.  
Похоже, его слова возымели свое действие. Портье с извинениями отошел на минутку, крикнув консьержу присмотреть за своим хозяйством, и вскоре вернулся. Со всеми положенными реверансами ему сообщили, что управляющий Отеля разрешил сдать этот номер отважному господину, причем с оплатой только за одного человека, позвольте ваши документы, вашу подпись здесь, с вас столько-то, вот ваш ключ, эй, Джим, помоги господину донести багаж!  
Оказавшись в номере – просторном и удобном, практически роскошном, – он оценил иронию, что именно здесь нашли свой конец двое его прихвостней.  
– С какой целью вы прибыли на ярмарку, Лисе? – спросил его собеседник, коротая время в ожидании своего заказа. Столкнувшись несколько раз в библиотеке, они завязали необременительное знакомство и обращались друг другу по-простецки, без всяких «мистеров» и «господ».  
– Да так, пустяк. Ребячество, – он ухмыльнулся. – Собираюсь кое-что прикупить в последний день, а еще посмотреть представление на закрытии. Говорят, оно будет по-настоящему взрывным.  
В прямом значении этого слова, добавил он про себя.  
Дегель, которого Андреас прямо сейчас бы номинировал в символы мировой революции, понимающе хмыкнул, а на встречный вопрос сунул руку в карман и выложил на столик блестящий кругляш монеты.  
– Я нумизмат. Недавно мне попался действительно редкий пятидесятицентовик. По слухам, здесь я смогу найти и остальные. Да вы сами посмотрите, – и он пододвинул монету ближе.  
Андреас замер, словно кролик, почуявший удава. С немного потертой поверхности на него смотрела Леди Свобода, а под ее ногами были выбиты цифры: ноль, ноль, девятка и единица. Дегель что-то говорил, но он не слышал. Номерная монета, которых было отчеканено ровно сто восемь, принадлежала Павлину. Номер Лотоса был девятнадцать, они потому и держались вместе. Он еле сдержал позыв сунуть руку в карман и нащупать там точно такую же, но с номером один. Рука дернулась, едва-едва, (но зоркому наблюдателю и этого было достаточно), и напустив на себя слегка заинтересованный вид, он сказал:  
– Действительно, необычная… что ж, успехов вам в этом предприятии, друг мой.  
– Если вам попадется похожая, дайте мне знать, – попросил его рыжий и сконцентрировал свое внимание на обеде.  
Больше они не разговаривали.

Ярмарка наконец-то близилась к завершению. Все дни, что людское столпотворение бурлило на главной площади, он провел на балконе в компании газеты, кофейника и сигарет, исключая то время, что требовалось тратить на еду, сон и редкие визиты в библиотеку. Каждый день он пытался высматривать в окружающих его людях тех, кого он знал, но так и не возымел успеха. Один раз ему почудилось, что мимо прошел здоровенный мужчина, в котором он узнал Жука, но, всмотревшись, он понял, что обознался. В конце концов он оставил эти попытки, уверив себя в том, что бессмысленно высматривать кого-то в таком скоплении людей, и если и посматривал, то лишь для проформы.  
В последний день Ярмарки утром в дверь его номера постучали, но не успел он подойти, как некто ушел, просунув перед уходом в щель под дверью листок бумаги.  
«Мне сказали, в Столице вы искали расположения моей племянницы, а в Город явились преследуя целью своей единственно встречу со мной. В последний час Ярмарки, перед закрытием, для вас будет открыт вход в ложу Лорда».  
Вместо подписи внизу записки была нарисована строгая лупоглазая сова.  
Он прочитал это вычурное послание несколько раз, пока не признал, что даже его великий ум не в силах справиться с радостной дрожью предвкушения, которая охватила его от одной только мысли о том, что завершение его трудов и новая веха в истории мировой науки, которую он откроет, уже так близко. Для него не было неожиданностью получить эту записку. Скорее, он бы удивился, если бы не получил ее.  
Когда стрелки на часах показали восемь вечера, он еще раз осмотрел себя в зеркало и остался в целом доволен своим видом, даже несмотря на то, каким лихорадочным, маниакальным огнем горели его глаза. Он поправил узел галстука, смахнул пылинку с отворота пиджака и сунул в карман пробирку с мутно-серым веществом. На всякий случай.  
Стоило выйти из Отеля, как он окунулся прямо в гущу праздника. Вокруг, куда ни кинь взгляд, разряженные дамы – соревнуются между собой, какая перещеголяет товарок пышностью наряда. Джентльмены от них не отставали. Андреас презрительно фыркнул себе под нос – все, на что способны эти обыватели, так это красоваться друг перед другом, подобно животным, вместо того, чтобы как он использовать свой разум. Переходя сквозь естественную границу между ярмаркой и остальным городом, которая была образована тройками полисменов, он неожиданно встретился взглядами с молодой, можно сказать, юной дамой. Дама, опираясь на руку своего огромного спутника, плыла сквозь толпу, словно леди из высшего света спустилась на грешную землю к простолюдинам. Заметив его взгляд, она неожиданно подмигнула ему, из-за чего Андреас немного оступился и врезался в идущего рядом человека. Он чертыхнулся, но тут же извинился. Изумительно красивый молодой человек, с которым он так непочтительно столкнулся, щеголял ослепительно белоснежным воротничком. С другой стороны его двумя руками подхватил худой и лохматый мужчина, одетый небрежно, а из-за его спины с любопытством выглянула молодая рыжеволосая женщина. Андреас еще раз извинился перед ними, а в особенности перед викарием, и поспешил в центр ярмарки. Кто только не встретился ему по пути. Знакомец из библиотеки методично напивался у уличной стойки бара, за которой священнодействовал хмурый бармен с повязкой на левом глазу. На барной стойке, спрятав лицо в сгибе локтя, лежал и жаловался на выпитое лохматый приятель Дегеля. Чуть поодаль, за столиком, еще трое мужчин, двое из которых были близнецами, что-то шумно и весело обсуждали, причем братья разговаривали друг с другом исключительно через третьего, который сидел аккурат между ними. Около бара пришлось задержаться, потому что строгая женщина в очках ловила разбежавшихся по ярмарке детей. Еще две, одна в униформе горничной, другая – почтмейстера, помогали ей, весело перекликиваясь между собой. Как только всех детишек поймали и пересчитали, Андреас смог пройти дальше и тут же столкнулся с молоденькой китаянкой, которая вежливо, но агрессивно ухватила его за руку и потащила к своей лавке. От нее удалось отделаться обещанием заглянуть позднее, отговорившись срочным свиданием. Она прониклась и вручила ему на прощание тоненькую палочку бенгальского огня. За аптекарской лавкой манила ароматами палатка уличного кафе. Стайка девушек, которые и думать забыли про мерянье нарядами, стояли чуть в стороне и с одинаковым выражением влюбленного восхищения смотрели на палатку. Андреас кинул в ту сторону любопытствующий взгляд – за одним из столиков пили чай две мужчин, и, пожалуй, он не ошибся бы, сказав, что томные взгляды адресованы длинноволосому белокурому красавцу. Хотя кто этих женщин знает, может, в их вкусе скорее низенький неприметный китаец?  
Наконец он дошел до центра Ярмарки, где возвышалась ложа для важных гостей. Горделивый бледнокожий идальго у лестницы, наряженный в сверкающий костюм тореро, оглядел его, но не нашел к чему придраться и неохотно пропустил. Пока он поднимался по скрипучим ступенькам, его постепенно захлестывало восхитительное спокойствие – и куда только делись дрожь и учащенное сердцебиение, одолевавшие его с утра? Еще один мужчина – ради разнообразия обряженный в индейского шамана – посторонился, пропуская его в ложу.  
Ложа была просторна и полупуста. Андреас окинул присутствующих взглядом, сразу определяясь, кто есть кто. Скучающий блондин с красной бинди над переносицей, а в остальном – образцовый джентльмен, был, очевидно, Лордом-Провинциалом. Что-то такое Андрас слышал про его происхождение. За спиной Лорда, глядя на гостя с подозрением, стояла женщина-помощница, но ее он сразу выкинул из головы. И вот третья персона была той, кто была нужна ему даже больше, чем воздух.  
Не узнать принцессу Минерву было невозможно. Еще по фотографиям в прессе он отметил ее красивое спокойное лицо – это спокойствие было не показушным, она и в самом деле как будто была неземным существом, далеким от мирской суеты. Рыжевато-каштановые локоны, невозможно синие глаза, строгое белое платье – все это было неважно. Важным было только это спокойствие и тонкие ручки в белых перчатках, в которых она держала небольшую тетрадь в скромной черной обложке.  
Его сердце екнуло.  
Воистину – счастливый случай! Лабораторный журнал!  
Так близко!  
– Добро пожаловать на Королевскую Ярмарку, господин Лисе, – голос у принцессы был глубоким и звучным, как и подобает богине. Она кивнула на кресло рядом с собой. – Присаживайтесь. У нас есть немного времени до того, как начнется финальное представление.  
Он прикусил язык, не давая сорваться опрометчивым словам, что никакое представление его не волнует, и сел в указанное ему кресло.  
Принцесса указала на бенгальский огонь, который он все еще держал в руке.  
– Держите его под рукой. Он пригодится вам в скором времени.  
Она не закончила еще говорить, как он заметил, что у Лорда, и его помощницы, и у шамана были точно такие же фейерверки в руках. Поднявшийся снизу тореро сжимал тоненькую палочку, как будто то был стилет. Да и у многих людей внизу, как он сейчас припомнил, если не у всех – тоже. Принцесса договорила и, словно по команде, начали бить большие часы на вокзальной площади. В вечернем сумраке их звон разносился далеко, и вот шум голосов начал затихать. Один за другим погасли фонари, оставив только несколько аварийных, едва-едва разгоняющих темноту.  
Лорд подошел к краю ложи. Один из оставшихся фонарей осветил его фигуру, и люди внизу повернулись к нему.  
– Сограждане! Настала пора завершить нашу встречу…  
– Я так понимаю, вы получили доступ к записям моего отца? – тихо спросила его принцесса, пока Лорд держал торжественную речь. Его ответ был кратким «да». Она кивнула. – Мне хотелось бы задать вам несколько вопросов. Можете не отвечать, просто кивните, если вдруг ответ «да».  
Он кивнул.  
– Личный дневник отца, ключ и сейф с реактивами – вы получили все это? – он кивнул. – Вы испытывали изобретение отца на людях? – и снова кивок. – Дважды? Трижды? – после каждого вопроса он только отрицательно качал головой. Задохнувшись о внезапной догадки, она выдохнула: – Многократно? – его кивок, казалось, выбил у нее почву из-под ног. Принцесса закрыла глаза, собираясь с мыслями, вдохнула и в упор посмотрела на него: – Множество бесценных жизней были принесены в жертву. Вас это устраивает? – и только вздохнула, когда он снова кивнул. Она погладила самыми кончиками пальцев потрепанную обложку журнала. – Изобретение отца, вы догадались, для чего оно? Ответьте.  
Он собирался ответить, но из горла неожиданно вырвался только сип. Прочистив горло, он сказал:  
– Невообразимая энергия, которая способна повергнуть любые государства и любые правительства. Разумеется, для войны.  
– Отец рассчитал, что сила одной порции эквивалентна взрыву сверхновой. – Принцесса посмотрела на него, и ее глаза горели странным огнем. В них было воодушевление и какое-то непонятное стремление, Андреас не понимал, и от этого ему стало не по себе. – Вообразите космос, который окружает нас. Планеты, звезды, галактики и целые скопления! Разве это не грандиозно? А вы… У вас есть сила, но используете вы ее только для разрушения.  
– Простите, но что…  
Она заставила его замолчать одним только взглядом. Потом поднялась, и он поднялся на ноги следом за ней. Они вдвоем присоединились к Лорду у перил. Он как раз закончил речь и сейчас держал наизготовку палочку бенгальского огня.  
– Прошу, Ваше Высочество, – Лорд почтительно склонил голову. Шаман поднес плошку со свечой, и принцесса, так, чтобы это было видно всем, поднесла к огню свою свечу. Раздался треск, горючая смесь нагрелась и вспыхнула, выстреливая вокруг себя сверкающие огненные искры. Принцесса подняла ее, и вскоре вся площадь внизу осветилась точно такими же огоньками. – Пушкам – готовность. – Помощница Лорда крикнула команду в трубку телефонного аппарата.  
Пушки? Андреас забеспокоился.  
Принцесса обернулась к нему.  
– Ну же, зажигайте вашу свечу. Поприветствуйте наступающий час. Час, когда мы увидим, чего же на самом деле намеревался достичь мой отец.  
Как завороженный, он повиновался, и вот в его руке тоже заискрился огонек.  
– Пушки готовы, Ваше высочество!  
– Тогда, на счет три. Раз, два… три!  
Вместе с последним счетом за границей освещенной огнями площади, разрывая вечернюю темноту забухали, заговорили многочисленные пушки, выстреливая в небо смертоносные снаряды. Андреас уставился расширенными в ужасе и предвкушении глазами в небо, тонкий свист на грани комариного писка отмечал траектории снарядов и вот, когда уже, казалось, все должно было закончиться, в бархатной темноте расцвели огненные цветы. Красные, синие, зеленые, желтые, они вспыхивали, смешивались и опадали дождем, а люди внизу смеялись, протягивали раскрытые ладони к небу и ловили цветные искры, словно не понимания, что сейчас их жизни висят буквально на волоске.  
Но время шло, секунды складывались в минуты, а потешные огни так и оставались безобидной забавой. Чувствуя себя обманутым, Андреас гневно обернулся и наткнулся на ироничную улыбку Лорда.  
– Доктор Лисе, – мягко сказал он, – у нас есть кое-что для вас. Маюра.  
По его знаку помощница принесла поднос, накрытый легкой салфеткой. Лорд смахнул ее небрежным жестом, обнажая то, что скрывалось под ней – целая россыпь монет по пол-доллара. Точно таких же, как та, что лежала у него в кармане.  
– Не хватает только вашей, доктор.  
Почему-то не смея расстаться с прогоревшей бенгальской свечой, он переложил палочку в другую руку и несгибаемыми пальцами полез в карман. Долго елозил, пытаясь ухватить скользкую, словно рыба, монету, а ухватив, присовокупил к остальным.  
Принцесса улыбалась.

Новый залп пушек почему-то прозвучал несколько иначе, чем до этого.  
– Вы ведь никогда не ощущали в своем теле полную силу вселенной, не так ли? – и в небе над площадью распустились серебряные цветы, чтобы пролиться дождем. Люди на площади радостно закричали, протягивая руки вверх и ловя эти капли – горячие, но не обжигающие, яркие, но не слепящие. Так могли бы выглядеть пузырьки газировки, если бы солнечный свет был газировкой. Андреас завороженно протянул ладонь, и несколько искорок плавно опустились на нее. Там, где они соприкасались с его телом, кожу легонько покалывало, и от этих мест по всему телу расходилась волна чего-то незабываемого и радостного, словно щекотка. Он мог только бессильно хватать ртом воздух, потому что не было слов, чтобы описать это ощущение. Это было ощущение всесилия и всемогущества, казалось, протяни руку – и можно ухватить звезду с неба, и вместе с тем это было ощущение надежности и защиты, обволакивающих его тело словно броней, живой и льнущей к коже.  
Принцесса рассмеялась, звонко и весело, и серебряные искры росой лежали на ее волосах.  
– Гори же, мое Космо!  
И в унисон с ее голосом все искорки вдруг взмыли в воздух, складываясь в узнаваемую фигуру. Над человеческой толпой пронесся слитный изумленный гул – раскинув широкие крылья, в небесах парил огромный белоснежный пегас. Он поднялся на дыбы и забил передними копытами, заржал, приветствуя всех и каждого, взмахнул своими крыльями и сверкающей кометой, протянувшейся через все небо, умчался прочь.

*Actum ut supra - (лат.) действуй, как указано выше


	25. Эпилог

В коридоре было тихо. Собственно, в реанимации и полагается соблюдать тишину, но редкие посетители не всегда действуют по правилам. Их можно, конечно, понять, но все же. Старшая медсестра почувствовала неладное. Еще полчаса назад от реанимационной палаты, в которой лежал друг молодой госпожи Кидо, доносились споры и пререкания (правда, вполголоса), теперь же царила практически образцовая тишина. Она поднялась со своего места и выглянула в коридор. У прозрачного стекла, сквозь который было отлично видно всю палату, молча стояла молодая госпожа и со странным выражением на лице смотрела внутрь. Ее друзья – разношерстная компания мальчишек, которые и создавали большую часть шума, – стояли, тесно сгрудившись вокруг нее, молча, все с одинаково пришибленным видом. Она вознамерилась было выйти, но тут один из ребят – хмурый блондин-европеец – обернулся на звук и на хорошем японском попросил ее не мешать. Что-то такое было в его голосе, что заставило ее послушаться. Медсестра вернулась обратно в сестринскую, а так напугавший ее строгий блондин вернулся к созерцанию палаты.  
Абсолютно пустой реанимационной палаты, где о существовании Сейи напоминала только легкая взвесь космической пыли, медленно парящая над смятой постелью.  
– Саори-сан? – Ширю по привычке протер свои слепые глаза, потом отдернул руку, но никто так и не заметил его оплошности.  
– Куда делся этот придурок? – Икки в выражениях не стеснялся. – Что вы вообще пытались сделать?  
Саори отвернулась от палаты и села на скамью. Вздохнула, собираясь с мыслями.  
– Меч Аида, от которого Сейя закрыл меня, оставил в его душе осколок, и этот осколок медленно и неотвратимо разрушал душу Сейи. – Она тряхнула головой и подняла глаза на своих святых. Они обступили ее со всех сторон, жадно внимая каждому слову. – Чтобы не дать ему исчезнуть, я отправила своего двойника внутрь его сердца, и там собрала воедино все осколки, какие только удалось обнаружить. Но…  
– Что-то пошло не так? – Шун кинул встревоженный взгляд внутрь палаты. Прищурился, словно всматривался во что-то невидимое. – Эй, Ширю… – его голос дрогнул. – Посмотри… ты… тоже это видишь?  
Ширю подался вперед, всматриваясь своими слепыми глазами в нечто. Потом неуверенно кивнул.  
– Вроде бы… если это мне не кажется…  
– Не кажется, – Саори бросила через плечо взгляд в палату. – Видно, я собрала не все воспоминания, и Сейя застрял между мирами живых и мертвых.  
– И что теперь?  
– Теперь? – она решительно поднялась, оправила ладонями подол платья и деловито оглядела их: – Теперь у нас, да-да, у вас тоже, много дел. Мы возвращаемся в Святилище.  
– Эй, а Сейя? – возмутился Икки.  
Саори протянула руку и с улыбкой потрепала его по голове, заставив смутиться.  
– Верь в него, Икки. То, во что мы верим, станет реальностью. Это справедливо и для всего мира, и для каждого из нас. Для богов и для людей. Пока Сейя не вернется к нам, будем строить мир, в который верим.  
И все четверо ответили ей отважными улыбками.


End file.
